A Semblance of Virtue
by Zeida-and-Maria
Summary: Darkness feeds darkness, and destruction only fuels further destruction. In order to improve, you must improvise, using a different approach, because the one thing the enemy can not fight, is kindness. AU Noah!Allen
1. Prologue: Mana

A Semblance of Virtue

By Zeida of Zeida and Maria

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey-Man or any of it's characters.

'Darkness feeds darkness, and destruction only fuels further destruction. In order to improve, you must improvise, using a different approach, because the one thing the enemy can not fight, is kindness.'

This is what I've decided to call 'the younger twin' of a twin series I'm doing. The reason for the younger being posted first, along with why it has been named as it has, will be explained in the following note.

**N**_OTE_: This is part 2 of the twin series. The twin series is two **Completely Unrelated** stories, which I came up with at almost the exact same time, and share a prologue. The prologue has been altered ever-so slightly in the editing, to better fit the context of the separate stories, but they sprouted from the same base. This story is being posted first, because it happens to be the first one I started. The urge to post it was there, so I did so. However, the 'Younger-Older' thing is referring only to the order of which I thought of the stores.

Dedication: I would say this is dedicated to the first two stories I've read of D Grey-Man, 'Mana' and 'In Cold Embraces' both of which are phenomenal stories, and will have likely effected this one in one way or another. The same will go for my other one, whenever it happens to come to life.

**W**_arnings_: AU, angst, violence, depression, and mentions of murder.

Thank you for reading my ramblings, Now, onto the Prologue…

* * *

**S**emblance: An outward or token appearance: A fake form of, or covering of, that which has something else hidden beneath

**V**irtue: Moral excellence and righteousness; goodness.

**P**_rologue_: **M**_a_n_a_

It was dark. Everything was so dark, and he couldn't move. Every bone ached, every muscle moaned. He couldn't move from his spot, standing, frozen before the grave. The world was black, even as the soft, light snow covered the ground, his surroundings were white, but the world was black, dark, empty. It hadn't sunk in, until that moment, hadn't registered in his mind until the moment he was standing before the grave, staring at the tomb stone, the words 'Mana Walker' etched into it. Mana was gone. His father was gone. He had nothing left; he was all alone again...

He was completely alone.

There was nothing left.

He fell to his knees before the grave staring at it for a long moment. He couldn't seem to find anymore tears. He had finally run out of tears to shed. He was spent. Used, empty.

And he always would be, from now on, he would be just a shell, because his one person was gone, would never come back. "Ma...na..." He managed to croak. He crawled closer to the miniature stone wall the marked his father's final resting place.

He cuddled up to the cold stone, it's cool, rough surface ignored, as he rested on it, as he used to with Mana, imagining the man's old, strong arms enveloping him. "..Ma…na… Mana... Mana... Mana Mana Mana Mana Mana Mana Mana Mana..." He repeated over and over again, using his voice more in that minute than he had since the accident. Eventually, he quieted, unable to say anything more. What else could they do? What more could that which people called 'god' do to him? His parents had discarded him. He had lived, for so long... on the streets, barely surviving, before Mana had taken him in... Now he was gone to...

Hadn't god cursed him enough by giving him this reached arm? Wasn't that enough? Or did he really enjoy fucking with people's lives that much?

He didn't know how long he sat there, just staring off, ahead of him into the pure white blackness, before he heard the voice.

It was a pleasant voice, almost sing-song, as it spoke, obviously an adult but... childish, as well. He wouldn't realize it, at that moment, but those words would change his meaningless life, forever...

"Do you want to revive Mana Walker?"

The dam seemed to break then, and tears flowed freely down his cheeks, he was too drained to stop them. He looked up, to the source of the voice. The man was tall. Or, he looked tall, from Allen's point of view. His ears were odd, going out to the side, like that of fairy tale elves. He had a winter coat on, and a tall top hat adorned his head. Glasses obscured his eyes in the dim light, and Allen couldn't seem to focus. He had a huge, intimidating grin of his face, as he cocked his head to the side. "Hmmmmm?"

He continued to stare up at the strange man, tears leaving wet tracks down his face. The man stared back, grin not wavering. Allen slowly nodded.

He would do anything to bring Mana back.

The man clapped his hands happily. "Great!" He said gleefully, "I'm the Millennium Earl, who are you?"

Allen blinked slowly up at him; still not moving from his position huddled against Mana's headstone. "Allen... I'm Allen Walker..." He answered.

The Earl nodded happily, before reaching behind him, and pulling out a life-sized skeleton, like the ones in some schools, except made with metal. It looked sinister, scary. Allen wanted to move away, but couldn't. His left arm throbbed painfully. "It works like a kit," The Earl explained. "All you have to do is put the pieces together." Allen tried to force his body to move away. Or was his body trying to force him to move away? Something on the skeleton made him pause. A single word on the forehead of the monstrosity caught his eye.

'Mana'

It was written there. But it was not Mana yet... "...What do I have to do?" He asked.

If possible, the Earl's grin seemed to widen. He placed the large metal frame before Allen, then started to speak. Allen hung onto every word. "This is a special body I built. It will bring your father back to you, but it's not complete. It still needs one last thing…"

Allen stared at the Earl, eyes wide, a spark of hope shone in their depths. "What do I do?" He demanded. "I'll do anything!"

The Earl seemed to understand his desperation, and nodded solemnly, though he was still grinning. "He needs to be called back. Call him to you, Allen walker, and resurrect your father."

"Mana?" Allen called, mustering the energy to come closer to the metal body. "Mana? Can you hear me? Are you there?"

He heard a Giggle, and a small 'pop' but did not turn. The body was starting to glow. A black star seemed to seep into the fore-head of the frame, just above his father's name. "Mana?!" He said again, more desperately this time, as the body sat up before him. "Mana!"

"A...llen..." It said. Allen's heart skipped a beat. That was Mana's voice! "...Y-you... you made me into an Akuma, Allen!"

Everything seemed to freeze in that moment. Allen stared in horror, unable to move, as some sort of mechanical wire tied him up. The hands of the skeleton were no longer hands, but knives, poised above him.

He was unaware of this, however, his mind still trying to wrap around the words his previously deceased father had just screamed from inside the metal suit. 'You've turned me into a demon, Allen...' It repeated inside of his mind, over and over, he was unable to shake it off, unable to move.

'You've turned me into an Akuma, Allen!'

'An Akuma'

'A Demon'

A Sharp, unbearable pain shot through him, and he screamed. At the same moment, the 'Akuma' began to shriek again, still in his beloved father's voice.

"Allen, how could you, Allen! You've made me any Akuma!" The knifed hands were waving wildly, and his bindings slackened on him. "I'll curse you!" The Akuma screamed, Allen feeling the hot trail of the tears making their way down his chilled cheeks. Why was it like this? Why? "I'll curse you!" Something else joined the tear's journey down his face. It was all over his left side, his eye stung, and his arm throbbed again. A coppery taste entered his mouth, startling him. Terrifying him.

Mana...

"I'll curse you, Allen!"

Something was wrong with Mana...

Allen could feel consciousness slip away from him, slowly, an eternity passed, and he was falling, falling into the dark hole again, the dark hole with no exit. There was no way out.

And it was his fault.

Then everything faded to black.

He couldn't have been unconscious for more than a few moments, but he was rattled awake by a horrible pain in his arm. His eyes fluttered open, just as the Mana-Akuma lunged towards him. Just in time to see a glowing white, claw like hand, twice his size, engulf Mana, making him scream. It took a moment for Allen to realize it was his arm, his hand, which was attacking Mana. He snatched it away.

"W-what the Hell-" He gasped, his hand seemed to be fighting against him, fighting to get towards Mana, who was broken and battered in the snow a few feet from him. "M-my hand! It's- it's moving on its own..." Mana was trying to get back up.

The hand was coming at Mana.

Allen was powerless, as tears continued to spill down his face. "No! Mana, Mana! Run; don't do this to me again! Please!" He couldn't stop the arm, is had a mind of its own. It was going to kill Mana again, and leave him all alone again. Everything would be as it was, again.

The skeleton with the word 'Mana' written on it looked at him. "...Allen... I- I love you, Allen... Please... Destroy me..."

Pain ripped through his skull, and he could open his left eye again. A strange sensation took hold of him then, his arm attacking -killing- Mana in slow motion, in the background. He felt as if he were having an out-of body experience. The world had seriously gone black and white. And he could see Mana.

Not the metal figure with the name, but Mana, honest, good, human, Mana.

And he was in pain.

Allen found himself screaming, the pain overcoming him, as well, as the arm slashed through Mana, and the other Mana.

Then, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, the world went black.

-----------

When he next came to, he was in a bed. It was not a particularly comfortable bed; the sheets were thin, and smelled of Anesthesia. He was wearing a hospital gown. A soft groan escaped his lips, as he forced himself to sit up. The pain in his left arm was unbearable. What had happened? Where was Mana?

The memories of his last conscious event came flooding back, all in one abrupt moment. "Mana..." He whispered, eyes filling up with tears once more. The words floated to the front of his mind. "I love you, Allen..." The monster had said. It had been Mana. It real was.

And he destroyed it.

He had killed Mana.

Again...

Before he knew what he was doing, he had slipped out of the bed he was in and made his way to where his clothes where hanging neatly in the closet, clean and also smelling of Anesthesia. He changed quickly, listening carefully for the sound of foot steps cooing towards the room. There were none, and he slipped out to the room un-noticed.

He was in no big hurry. The mild throbbing in his left arm had subsided slightly, and he just needed to walk. To go somewhere. Anywhere but there. He needed to move foreword. He needed to get away from the white washed walls, and blue tinted sheets. He passes a mirror in the hall, and froze. Doubling back, he stared at the boy reflected in the glass. The boy had purest white hair, and large circles under his eyes. His left eye was slashed, in a jagged pattern that looked quit deliberate, and ended with a Star-like symbol, almost obscured by the bangs.

He gulped, and moved on. There was nothing to be down...

The fist month after Mana's resurrection went by in a blur of hunger and pain. Allen had kept walking, he left the town, left the area, and he kept walking. There was no where else to go. He had to keep moving foreword, as Mana had taught him to. He would keep going. Keep living. At least this time, he could say goodbye.

He didn't realize he was sitting, staring into space again, until he heard the sounds of snow being crushed beneath someone's boots. He only looked up when the shadow had fallen completely over him, at which point, he stared blankly at the man.

"...Who are you?"

The man crouched down closer to Allen, and smiled, just slightly, before he began to speak.

* * *

Thank you for reading the prologue, I hope you keep reading when the first chapter comes out, it's already almost finished. To those wondering, 'I this just another story she will never finish?' I will say, I can't guarantee anything. It's just too complicated, how my mind works for me to tell if I'll be able to, especially because this one is actually more of an epic than it's older sibling. I will however, try, and am bursting with ideas for the story.

If any comments, or constructive criticism are given, I would greatly appreciate it. This, as you may have guessed, my first D Grey-Man fic, and though I have read all there is to read at the moment, (Up to chapter 129) I do not believe myself an expert on their personalities, or habits. I would love any help people are willing to give me, along with a beta to bug me, if anyone is willing, my reviewers are the ones that will have to keep this story alive, though, because Maria is reluctant to read the series, let alone support my fan story for it.

I will say, though, that you do not HAVE to review. I will try and be good even without reviews, I don't want to force people to write them. However, any and all you DO write would be greatly appreciated, and I will also admit that I LOVE long reviews filled with comments, ideas, and guesses as to where this is going.

Also, as a final note, if anyone has requests for pairings, I may or may not have them in this story, depending on if readers want. So, if you want a certain grouping, Het. Or Yaoi, or even Yuri, if you can think of something plausible, are all excepted, and I will likely be taking a vote, later on. THESE PAIRINGS ARE NOT JUST FOR ALLEN! I want ideas for anyone and everyone's love lives.


	2. Chapter 1: A glimpse of the future

A Semblance of Virtue

By Zeida of Zeida and Maria

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey-Man or any of its characters. I also don't own any poems, songs, quotes, or anything else that appears in the beginning, unless I say I do.

'Darkness feeds darkness, and destruction only fuels further destruction. In order to improve, you must improvise, using a different approach, because the one thing the enemy can not fight, is kindness.'

**N**_OTE_: Review once you've finished reading, I reply!

Dedication: I would say this is dedicated to the first two stories I've read of D Grey-Man, 'Mana' and 'In Cold Embraces' both of which are phenomenal stories, and will have likely effected this one in one way or another. The same will go for my other one, whenever it happens to come to life.

**W**_arnings_: AU, angst, depression, and mentions of murder.

Thank you for reading my ramblings, now, onto the story…

"**M**ake the choice, adventurous stranger,

Strike the bell, and face the danger

Or wonder 'till it drives you mad,

What would have followed, if you had."

- C. S. Lewis

He stared up at the man, and the man smiled back, before speaking in a calm, kind voice.

Allen didn't trust such voices anymore.

"What are you doing in a place like this, boy?" Allen's dull blue eyes narrowed. He didn't know where he was, how could he? He had just been sitting there, watching the purest white snow get swallowed up by the dark and evil black ground.

There was a long pause, the man patiently waited for his answer. It never came. He was still crouched before him, now tapping his chin thoughtfully.

The man's smile did not vanish but he put the tip of what looked like a cigarette between his lips. A match was pulled out of a coat pocket and waved in front of Allen's face like a hypnotist would with their medallion.

"Mind if I smoke?" Allen ignored the man in favor of watching the unlit match swaying, back and forth, back and forth, going past his face one way, then the other. It really was hypnotic.

His head began to move with it, his breathing more calm than it had been in weeks, he felt relaxed, safe. As the little glint of red moved in the darkness, Allen could forget everything of his past. He could start over, as long as he was looking at that match. As long and he could watch it, he could be safe.

But if this guy pulled out a skeleton made of dark metal, he would run. And he wouldn't look back.

The match was frozen, quite suddenly, but the reaction of his own body was not what Allen had expected. He stayed relaxed, calm. He felt a lot better, even with his past back to burden him. He looked up at the man through half lidded eyes. For some reason, the man looked sheepish, and quickly lit the match, and put it to his cigarette. The match was discarded, as he addressed Allen once more.

The light of the cigarette illuminated his unusually thick glasses and sleek, wavy black hair.

"Sorry…" The man coughed awkwardly. "Er- do you like matches?" Allen shook his head; it throbbed when he moved it. He was moving too much…

It was getting harder and harder to distrust the man.

"All right, then…"

Allen seemed to have zoned for a moment. What seemed like a blink ended with the man disappearing from his sight.

It almost disappointed him.

"Hey, boy?" A hand was waved in his face -from his right- and Allen jumped. "Sorry. Not used to people, huh?" Allen turned, slowly, to make sure he didn't hurt himself further, to look at the man, who was now sitting in the snow beside him. The glow of the cigarette lit up both of them when they were this close, casting dark shadows down their faces. It left a sinister effect.

He shook his head. It was true, as well. Even when Mana was alive, he didn't know very many people. All the ones he did know had left, after seeing his arm.

His arm… Ignoring the man completely now, he looked down at that arm. His curse. No, now his curse was his eye, the black and white world that he had gained. The curse Mana had given him. But his arm was, as many people had called it in the past, evil.

When he had woken up at the hospital that time -How long ago was that now? A week? A month?- his arm had returned to it's former state. That of a blood red, deformed resemblance of an arm with a glowing white crystal, shaped like a cross, imbedded in the center of it.

Not only had Mana cursed him, but he was a demon, also. A foul creature, capable of killing the most important person in the world to him not only once, but twice.

His chest was hurting from the cold air entering his lungs.

"Boy, are you alright?"

Actually, it was getting rather hard to breath…

"Boy, what's wrong?"

Allen was coughing now. There was something in him, and he had to get it out. It hurt…

"Boy, Boy! You have to tell me what's wrong!"

He couldn't stop coughing… Something wet was staining his gloved right hand red…

"Boy! You're sick, how long have you been sitting out here!?"

He couldn't see… The only thing he could hear was the sound of the man's panicked voice, and even that was fading…

He toppled over, still coughing, and landed on something soft and strong. "Boy, I'm going to take you to the hospital, all right? Boy?"

Even in Allen's suddenly fevered mind, he could process this as bad. He managed to stop the flow of coughing long enough to gasp out in a raw and weak voice. "N…o….never… …go… Never go back…." Another couch, his pillow seemed to shift slightly as more red stained it's clothing. "t-to… there…." Someone was picking him up -The man? He couldn't breathe… "D-Don't… Don't make me…" The coughing stopped him from continuing.

He was being carried.

He couldn't go back to the hospital. Never would he set foot in one of their whitewashed rooms. Mana had been murdered in a hospital. He had been taken to a hospital after Mana's second murder as well.

He tried to force more words, but only a gurgling sound came out, his mouth was filling with that coppery liquid again…

A finger was put gently to his lips. "Shhh…. Don't talk, boy. It will just make it worse." The voice was soothing; but Allen could only just hear him now. Everything was fading away… "I won't take you to the hospital…"

His consciousness slipped from his grasp.

- + -+- + -+- + -+- +-

"_Foolish men mistake transitory semblance for eternal fact"_ (Thomas Carlyle).

**C**_hapter_** O**_ne_: **A **_glimpse _ofthe_ future_

A hand was just visible over the edge of the cliff. It was gloved, and a bit of a black sleeve was poking out from it. It shifted slightly, before an arm was viable too. A moment later, the upper body, then, finally, the boy pulled himself over the edge as well, gasping for breath. Two little golems floated around his head, one black with bat wings, and the other gold with a cross-like design on it.

"Why, why would they have the Head Quarters way up here?" He asked himself. Standing not long after, he stared up at the building a bit uncertainly. "Is that really the place?" He muttered, craning his neck in an effort to see past the face-like gate. The face-like gate seemed to stare back.

He looked around for a knocker, or doorknob, but found none. Instead, he turned to the little black golem, a surveillance device. "Excuse me?" He said innocently. It just flapped its wings and stared at him. "I've been sent here by Cross Marian, I have some things to discuss with the priests…"

There was a long pause, before a speaker crackled to life, and a man's voice floated through the air. "Please be examined, first."

Pure white hair blew into his face, and a moment later, the face seemed to come alive.

It moved foreword, and stared at him. Allen drew back slightly. "W-Wha?" He gave it a bewildered look, and touched his right hand to its chin. "What are you doing?" He asked, but the face ignored him, not noticing the gently placed hand.

"HE'S…" The face suddenly yelled, pausing for dramatic effect.

_Let me pass with no trouble…_

"He's…" The face deflated a bit, looking confused.

"I'm… What?" Allen gave the confused door an equally confused look.

_Let me pass with no trouble…_

"Er- He's…"

_Let me pass with no trouble…_

"He's safe!" The door finally declared, and turned back into its lifeless form.

_Tell no one of my abilities…_

Allen blinked up at the door, his hand slipping down by his side. "Err- thanks?" He uncertainly walked through the now open gate, only to run into a pretty Chinese girl just inside. "Ah! Sorry…" he said politely, but the girl just smiled. She was wearing the clothes of an exorcist, though Allen couldn't help but notice the unnatural shortness of her skirt. She seemed a few years older than him.

"Follow me, all right?" She had a pleasant, feminine voice. Allen decided she was nice. As she walked down the hall, she pointed out random rooms, discouraged access to one of the floors and talked about the personal rooms. "Oh, and…" she turned to face him, almost causing another collision. "I'm Linali, by the way. What's your name?" Allen blinked, surprised by her sudden words, but smiled.

"I'm Allen." He said, his voice kind. She nodded, and pushed open a door to the left of them. As the entered the room, the first thing Allen noticed was the large desk near the door. It was cluttered, and covered with papers, letters, documents, and folders, which were piled as high as three feet up on the desk.

A large group of people were huddled together at the far end of the room, watching some sort of monitor, which showed the eating hall Linali had pointed out on the way over. A black haired boy with a sword was in a fight with a bulky man without any hair.

"Ooooo!" Said one of them, no one noticing the two new occupants of the room. "Kanda is holding his own! I mean, sure, he's good, but he's not even using his sword against Hereny!"

A beat up little envelope caught Allen's attention. It was laying at the top of the pile on the desk, the word 'Komui' written in a loopy, overly fancy scrawl.

"Oh, you should know him better than that!" Another, this one male, scolded. "He's really tough! He just looks scrawny. That guy –Hereny?- doesn't stand a chance."

Allen stole the letter with the expert ease of the master cheater that he was. No one could beat him at cards, after all.

"Nii-san!" Linali called, and a tall, dark haired man with a cup of coffee in his hand turned to look at them. "This is Allen." She continued, this time addressing Allen. "This is my older brother, and the supervisor of the science section, Komui."

The letter was stashed in his pocket, and Allen smiled at the man Komui -To whom the letter was addressed to, Allen noted-, holding out his right hand politely to shake. The man, however, shook his head, and held out his left hand.

Allen gave him an odd look, but complied, holding out his left hand instead.

Before he could do more than widen his eyes in surprise, the whole group, who had turned sometime during the introduction, were upon him. They pulled up his sleeve, took off his glove, and examined, poked, prodded, and over all abused his poor left arm.

"Ooooo!" The woman, who spoke earlier said, obviously fascinated. "He has a parasitic type!"

Komui himself was carefully examining the cross in the center. "It's still got a long way to go, he hasn't reached his full potential, as of yet." Some of the others nodded their agreement, as Allen tried (and failed) to shrink away from the large crowd. They continued to 'examine' the blood red arm.

Finally, after one of them demanded him to take off his shirt, to see where it connected to his body, Linali stepped in.

"He's not a test suject!" She declared in exasperation. "So don't treat him like one. Anyway, haven't you all seen other parasite type innocence before? What's so special about this one?" Allen looked up at his savior in relief. He really liked this girl.

Komui seemed to contemplate the question thoroughly before answering. Or, at least it looked like he was… "His innocence is visible." He finally answered. Linali gave him an odd look, as did Allen, along most of the others in the room. Allen couldn't help but remember it being completely covered before they started tearing apart his clothing. "What I mean is, the power, the potential is almost visible, tangible, even. Just from my preliminary examination, I've been able to determine the potential to be a general with enough intensive training over the years, and with a more thorough examination, I could even-"

"Ah," Allen interrupted, drawing the attention of the people in the room once more. "How did you know about my arm?"

Komui seemed to pause for another moment, before "I had a letter sent to me by General Cross, Allen Walker, that explained the…situation to me." Allen tensed for a moment, before Komui held out an already opened envelope with a hurried explanation of Allen, along with a warning of his curse. Allen nodded.

"So I've been expected, then?" The group nodded. Linali frowned.

"Why didn't I hear about this?" She asked indignantly. Komui looked sheepish.

"Well, we just wanted to keep it quiet, or under wraps, until we knew it wasn't an imposter, or a joke." He spoke apprehensively, obviously not wanting to invoke his sister's wrath.

"Hmmm?" She didn't sound convinced. "How do you know he's not an imposter now?"

Allen felt a prickle of annoyance. He wasn't impersonating himself! "Um…" Allen tried, but this time no one seemed to pay him any mind.

"He has Tim campy with him, doesn't he?" Komui pointed at the little golden golem. "And, he has the cursed eye, who can copy _that_?" Linali looked alarmed.

"Cursed eye?!" She exclaimed, looking dumb struck. "What happened to him?"

"Err-" Allen tried again, but still they stayed wrapped up in their own little world.

"Why not try asking him?" Komui asked rationally. "Obviously, he would know best."

"Hey," Nothing.

"It would be rude to ask him such a personal question so soon after meeting him!" Linali pointed out and Komui sighed.

"I hope you realize…" Allen continued, just as Komui said,

"Linali, you do know..." Komui adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

"I'm right here…"

"He's right there…"

The room went suddenly very quiet.

Linali turned to Allen looking very embarrassed. "I- I'm very sorry, I didn't mean… I shouldn't have… Sorry…" She bowed slightly her face beat red.

Allen smiled a friendly, if a bit embarrassed smile, and shook his head. "No, it's fine. The past is the past…"

The rest of the conversation passed more normally, the science group asked a few more questions, then Komui took him down to a lab room, where he spent an hour -One terrifying hour- 'examining' Allen's arm with tools Allen had never seen before, nor would he ever want to see again. Ever.

His arm was numb as they walked down the hall towards a set of double doors. Then onto a floating platform in the center of a huge dark room, of which Allen could see neither the floor nor ceiling.

Komui smiled down at Allen mysteriously, "Your arm won't regain feeling until sometime tomorrow, all right?" Allen nodded, and Komui smirked. "Now, show your value to those people…"

Allen had a glimpse of five people sitting in chairs, their features hidden from view, before he was lifted off his feet, and into the grip of a glowing white… thing with lips.

"Ino… Innocence…" It said, pulling him close. A tentacle-like thing went carefully to the cross on his hand, before plunging inside.

Pain, unimaginable pain shot through him as the tentacle seemed to explore his innocence.

That was bad.

Allen began to struggle desperately against the coiling pain, but it was no use. The creature was going to reach _it_.

_Do not comment about my innocence._

The monster seemed to pause for a moment, before continuing on, towards Allen's face. He went rigid, before struggling harder.

_Stop as soon as it is no longer suspicious._

The splitting pain was reaching his head now. He felt ready to explode. "S-Sto-"

_Act as if nothing is out of the ordinary._

The creature leaned foreword, resting its lips against his arm. "2 percent… 16 percent… 52 percent… 78 percent… 94 percent…" A brief flash of shock passed Komui's face, but it was gone before Allen could blink. "94 percent is his highest synchronization…"

_Tell no one of my abilities…_

Shortly after this, the pain subsided, and the monster put him down safely on the floating platform. He immediately backed away from the edge. "W-What just…?"

Komui smiled again, more cheerfully this time. "That is Hebraska." He explained. "Oh, speaking of which," He looked up at 'Hebraska' "What have you seen of this boy's future?"

Allen blinked at him, confused. "What do you…?"

"He is 'Destroyer of time'" Hebraska replied, and Allen furrowed his brow. 'Destroyer of time.'

That didn't bode well for him.

- + -+- + -+- + -+- +-

Once Allen was shown to his room, he felt a great wave of relief wash over him. It had been a very exhausting day.

He collapsed onto his bed, ready to sleep for the next week or so, when a sound caught his attention.

It was the sound of crumpling paper.

He sat up with groan, knowing full well that rest would now have to wait, and pulled out a crumpled packet of paper, folded into a small rectangle shape. It was the letter he had taken from Komui.

Allen quickly went to the door, and peaked outside to check for anything suspicious. There was nothing, but he locked it anyway, just in case. You could never be too careful.

Allen sat back down on his bed, and carefully opened the letter. After reading it's content, he was extremely thankful he had followed his instincts and taken the thing.

It was from Cross.

Only a few minutes after he had read the letter, he heard a soft sound. The knocking of knuckle against wood.

He put the letter, and its accompanied paper, into his pillow case, before turning to the door. "Come in!" He called, before remembering he had locked it. Quickly zipping over to the wooden barrier, he undid the lock on the door, and opened it to let them in.

There was no one there.

Allen frowned, and a peak down the hall confirmed, no one was there. Nothing was in the hallway.

"…Then, where did the knocking come from?" He asked himself, and stood, looking out into the hallway with mild confusion.

"What are you doing standing by the door like that?"

Allen jumped a foot in the air, before turning back to face his room. There, sitting on his bed, carelessly holding an umbrella was a petite girl, with spiky black hair. She was wearing a frilly black dress with a skirt as short as Linali's, and a white petticoat.

Allen stared at her for a long moment back turned to the now open door, frowning at the thought of the girl. Well, more for what her being here this early in the script could mean.

Slowly, he closed his door, and, as if by magic, he was able to see another door. This one distorted, with a broken heart depicted on its surface. It sat by his window, and seemed not to have a wall attached to it.

"Rhode…" Allen acknowledged, speaking the girl's name with a sense of familiarity. "What are you doing here?"

Rhode rolled her eyes, as if it were obvious. "The Millennium Earl has new orders for you. You are to-"

"The Millennium Earl can fuck himself, for all I care." Allen interrupted bluntly. Rhode sighed, as a women would with a boisterous child, but then smiled. One large, dark smile, full of mischief and sinister intentions.

"That's why he sent me." She said in a gleeful tone. "So, how is the Black Order?" She stood from her place on the bed, and started looking around, completely going off of the original topic. "Your room is sparse, you need to get more stuff!" She lectured. Allen watched her open drawers, casting clothes onto the ground and with a sigh of distaste she spoke again. "I'll have to lend you some of my dolls, to brighten up the room. You can have the new Finder I've just gotten, he's a bit too action-figure for my tastes…"

She stopped from throwing things out of his closet, and turned back to Allen, suddenly serious. "What is the status? Are you in?" She looked around. "Well, I know your in, but are you _in_?" Allen rolled his eyes at the question.

"Yes. I've had to do it twice, though. They have some very good security, pity it's living. Well, for them at least…" He drifted off into thought for a moment, thoughts of that letter…

"Allen?" Rhode asked, looking slightly worried. She was standing right in front of her (apparent) friend, looking right up at him. He hadn't even noticed her move. Damn it. "Are you okay? What happened? Was one of them too strong?"

Allen shook his head. "No. Well, I think one would have been, except, it had already entered my left arm. I had direct control…" Rhode nodded in understanding. She did not speak, and it was obvious she could tell there was more. Allen hesitated for a moment, before "And, also, Cross sent a letter."

Rhode frowned. "I'm gathering this was not the letter he was supposed to send?" Allen shook his head. "What do you think?" She asked, pearling up at him, her eyes had turned serious, now. This could be bad.

"He's breaking it." Allen replied. "Frankly, I'm surprised the control has lasted for this long, but he's most defiantly growing stronger now, especially in my absence. At this rate, the control will completely deteriorate within the month. At that time, he will likely make an appearance. In person, at HQ. I have until that time." Allen casually walked over to the bed, and pilled the letter out from the pillowcase. "Next time," He said gravely, throwing the letter to Rhode for her perusal. "He'll defiantly come. We were lucky, this time he was only able to send the letter…"

As she stared down at the attached paper, not even bothering to read he letter, Rhode's eyes widened. "Are you sure you have a month?"

-+ -+- + -+- + -+- +-

I know that Linali is Chinese, not Japanese, but it felt right to make her say that, so… there.

Thank you, all who reviewed, I greatly appreciate it, and hope you continue to read. Maria is being no help in my writing though. She's being quite the pain in the ass, actually. Every time she walks by, and sees me writing D. Grey-man, she glares at me, and says 'That's boring', or 'That's stupid'. I don't think I can take much more of her doing such things.

I am going to try and get my next chapter of TootWBM out before updating this again, even though the next chapter is done, it's only fair, after all.

I hope you had fun reading the chapter, review!

Zeida


	3. Chapter 2: A New Way of Life

A Semblance of Virtue

By Zeida of Zeida and Maria

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey-Man or any of it's characters. I also don't own any poems, songs, quotes, or anything else that appears in the beginning, unless I say I do.

'Darkness feeds darkness, and destruction only fuels further destruction. In order to improve, you must improvise, using a different approach, because the one thing the enemy can not fight, is kindness.'

**N**_OTE_: Sorry, it took a while, but I'm going to be updating Tootwbm soon too, and this has been waiting. (Mostly because the next chapter's really long, and I'm trying not to update unless I've got the next chapter finished as well. Well, now it's done! but the one after that has barely been started, and it's one of the most skechly planned chapters in the plan I've gots. Anyway though, enjoy!

Dedication: I would say this is dedicated to the first two stories I've read of D Grey-Man, 'Mana' and 'In Cold Embraces' both of which are phenomenal stories, and will have likely effected this one in one way or another. The same will go for my other one, whenever it happens to come to life.

**W**_arnings_: AU, angst, depression, and mentions of murder.

Thank you for reading my ramblings, Now, onto the story…

'A picture is worth a thousand words'

_Komui, _

_Do not trust the boy. _

_Cross _

A picture, taken with the golem, by the detail and color it possessed, was enclosed.

A boy stood in the picture, only his upper body visible. The hair on the boy was pure white, one eye, the left, was red, while the other was a pale blue, though it seemed to shine an impossible yellow in the light. His clothes were made of a fine cloth, satin or silk, as was the top hat resting upon his head, at a slight angle. Half hidden by the white hair, a series of cross-like symbols were just visible on his forehead. The white hair was a sharp contrast to the darkness of his skin, the innocence visible in his eyes contradicted by the sinister smirk that was plainly present on his face.

He was staring right at the camera.

- + -+- + -+- + -+- +-

"I always knew, looking back on the tears would make me laugh, but I never thought looking back on the laughs would make me cry." -Anonymous

**C**_hapter_ **t**_wo_: **A** _new way of life _

It was dark- it was always dark now, but this was different. Something cold and wet was covering his eyes, and couldn't see. His arm hurt. The left one, as always. It hadn't stopped hurting since he had murdered Mana. The first time.

He did notice, however, -Quite amazingly, considering his last memory- that he could breath. Almost freely. The next thing he noticed, was that he was warm. And not his normal, 'at least I won't freeze to death' warm, but real warmth. The kind he hadn't felt in what seemed to be ages.

Actually, he thought he could hear the crackling of a fire… Was he in someone's house? One of Mana's?

A bubble of hope swelled within him. Could it be, that it had all been a dream? That he had never killed Mana, that if he opened his eyes, the world would be bright again? Mana would be sitting by the bed, waiting for him to get up. Waiting to say 'We'll catch up to the others as soon as you're well", picking up where they had left off. The point just before everything had gone to Hell.

So sure he was of this fact, that when he sat up, which he didn't do for quite some time thanks to lack of energy, the first thing he did was yell Mana's name.

"Mana!" He looked hopefully around the room, but there was nothing but a fire on the other side of the room, and a wooden chair by the bed. There was no one. He looked down at the wet cloth that had slid off of his face when he sat up. Allen frowned, something wasn't right. Where was Mana? "Mana?" He called again, confused. "Mana, where are you? Mana? Mana!"

No response came.

Allen couldn't get out of the large bed to go look for his father. He couldn't muster up the energy to get up. He tried calling again. "Mana?" he asked again, but there was no answer. No one was in the house.

He had been left alone.

He fell back onto the soft pillows of the bed to think. Mana wouldn't leave him alone. He had promised never to leave him alone. So why?

He tried to blink, but found only one eye doing so. For a moment, this confused him, until he realized, with a jolt, that his left eye was already closed. He tired to open it, but yielded the same results. It seemed to reject his commands. The eyelid had developed a mind of it's own.

What could have caused Allen's eye to stop working?

Where was Mana?

Why did he hurt so much?

Why had he been thinking Mana was dead?

Mana wasn't dead! There was no way for him to be dead. Mana couldn't die. It was impossible for him to die.

Something cold was rising up in him.

He was confused. Things that had been thought moments before seemed to slip, just beyond his grasp. What was the last thing he'd done? He couldn't remember. What had he done, before going to sleep?

Hadn't he just been with Mana?

He had gotten sick again, and they'd let the troop go on ahead, hadn't he?

Why would his left arm be hurting? –Was it? He couldn't feel a thing…- Had something happened? Why did he feel like Mana wasn't going to come back?

The icy feeling was spreading through him, chilling him to the bone, and he started coughing again.

-Again? When had he been coughing?-

The feeling of weakness was coming over him once more.

-When had that happened?-

He could do nothing more than sit there, and cough, until copper was in his mouth, and his blankets were splattered with red.

-He didn't understand. Where was Mana?-

A drop of blood fell from his palm and onto his shirt. Everything had gone black and white…

-He didn't understand…-

When Allen next woke, it was light. There were chirping birds singing in the branches of a tree near the window he could hear them, even if the cloth was covering his eyes again, and he could hear the soft murmur of voices coming from the other room. Two men were talking in there.

-Neither of them were Mana-

The faint smell of smoke was wafting in through the slightly ajar door. Cigarette smoke. Why did he feel a pang? Mana didn't smoke. He didn't know anyone who did.

Did he?

The voices were getting closer to the door now, he could hear them.

"…Can't believe he woke up while I was _out!_" One of the was ranting, Allen thought he may have heard the voice somewhere…

-Where?-

"It's your own fault," The other voice was saying. "You wanted to go out." Allen didn't recognize that voice at all. "Gambling, with a kid dieing of a bloody lungs at the hotel, what are you?"

The reaction was indignant. "Look! I didn't commit homicide or anything! And who are you to talk? Remember who's paying you, will ya?" Allen felt cold…

"…Hey, what are you doing?" The footsteps stopped, just outside the door. "Are you going to check on him?" The voice asked sharply.

"Yeah, why?" The recognizable voice seemed to trigger a pause before… "HEY! Give that back!"

"You don't go into the room of a sick child with Smokes!" The voice snapped. It was followed by a scoff.

"Fine then, I'll go without my lifeline…" The door's hinges squeaked as it swung open.

"In my professional opinion, I'd say you will likely die before having children."

"Hey, how would you-" Allen could feel eyes on him, even if he couldn't see the almost-stranger. "Hey Doc, get in here, would ya? I think he's awake."

The other man, he seemed to be a doctor, rushed into the room, along with the more pronounced scent of cigarette smoke. "And how would _you_ be able to tell?"

The sound of foot steps coming towards the bed. Allen seemed to be getting colder, and colder…

"His breathing- it's changed, it seems more… conscious." The voice said. Where had he heard it before? It must have been recent…

Why couldn't he remember?

"He's pretty docile, for waking up in a strange room, with two strangers talking about him, above his bed…." It was that same voice again, coming from right above him.

"'Docile'? What sort of word is that for someone like _you_ to be using?"

The familiar voice ignored the obvious bite of those words, and answered the question. "I'm not sure, really. They've sort of been coming to me lately." The man seemed confused about the whole situation. "Probably heard someone say it…"

The doctor snorted. "You said before 'two strangers' he's no relation to you?"

"Nope." The voice said, the bed shifted. "Found him out in the street, wouldn't speak, then he starts coughing all over my nice white clothes."

Someone –the Doctor, the other one was sitting on the bed- leaned over him and 'Hmmm'ed. "And you took him in?" A positive grunt. "You do realize, that when he recovers –And, don't you worry, he will recover, I was treating him- he will steal everything in the room and run, correct?"

"NO." The voice seemed a bit colder now. The doctor had struck a nerve. "Why would you think that?"

A cold laugh from just above him. "A street boy like this one? That's how they act in the face of kindness! They take, take take." He could feel as the Doctor pulled away. "Are you awake, boy?" The doctor said sharply.

It occurred to Allen rather suddenly, that one of these two might know where Mana was.

The bed shifted rather suddenly. The first voice had gotten up. "Can you speak? Say something, boy."

'Boy'. That struck a cord in him. Where had he heard that before? Who called him 'boy'?

"Well? Come on, speak!" The doctor demanded impatiently. "I haven't got all day!"

He would think about it later. Now, he had to think about Mana. Even if they didn't know where Mana was, maybe they could find his troop. Mana could get to him from there.

"M…a" He tried to say it, but the energy it seemed to take, just to open his mouth amazed him.

"Ma?" The Doctor said. "And what is 'Ma? Did you even learn to talk, you worthless little-" A sound reached Allen's ear that made him flinch. Skin connecting painfully with skin, and the thump of someone falling hard, to the ground.

"Don't insult him, or you'll lose more than a few teeth." Were the cold words that were heard, before the Doctor ran out of the room yelling "I'll report this to the city hall!"

A sigh. "Hey, boy?" Allen couldn't give a response if he tried. "Boy? Ah… It's fine. Get some rest; I can talk to you after the mess is cleaned up… Don't know _how_ he knew I'd gone gambling last night… I sure as Hell didn't tell 'm…" Allen shivered under the blankets. He wanted Mana… "Oh, and sure, _I_ can't smoke in here, but he's allowed to leave the bud on the floor… Ah, it's still smoking…"

Allen felt a weak laugh leave him at the man's yelp. Footsteps quickly approached, and the cloth was removed from his eyes. He blinked them open.

The man was standing there, maybe still in his late teens, with one hand on his hip, and sucking a singed finger. A half-used cigarette was held in the first hand. "It's not funny!" the man squawked.

Half the room seemed to be inverted.

The man smiled. He looked unshaven and shabby, wearing clothes with wide neck openings, and no overcoat. He had unusually thick glasses, and wavy black hair. He was defiantly familiar. "You feel'n ok, then, boy? It can't be that bad, if you were able to laugh…" Allen stared at him. He seemed odd.

"Mana…" He said suddenly. It surprised even him, that he could say it. The man blinked.

"…Mana?" He said, confused. "Is that a brand name, or… a person?" Allen nodded. "Alright, a person- here comes the fun part. Who's Mana?"

Allen found himself able to sit up, as well. "He's… my father." Mana wasn't here, then. The thought that he would have to go looking for Mana depressed him. Mana had promised never to leave him alone…

The man looked surprised. "…Your father? So your not an orphan?" Allen shook his head. The man gave him an odd look. "Where is he then?"

Allen looked down; the strange contrast of a half-white half-black bed was odd to see. A grayish blob was on one side, while glints of red were visible on the other. "I… I don't know…"

The man frowned. "When was the last time you saw him?" He had a thoughtful look on his face when Allen glanced up at him.

"I don't know…"

"Where were you, the last time you saw him?" Something was prickling at the back of his mind, trying to come foreword.

"I don't know."

"Why were you out in the streets?" It was getting closer…closer….

"I DON"T KNOW!" Allen shouted, glaring at the man. He looked taken aback.

"Sorry…" He coughed, and it was quite for a moment, while Allen tried to get used to the strange change in his sight. He looked up at the man again, and stared. There was defiantly something odd about him, on the left side only, though. "Err… so, this may seem blunt, but, is it possible, that he abandoned you?"

The room's temperature seemed to drop even further with the glare Allen gave him. "He. Would. NOT." Allen replied firmly. It was almost there… Just a bit further…

The man put up his hands in surrender. "Ok… Ok, but… why would he not be looking for you at least, then?" Something was blocking its path….

Allen's glare dissipated, replaced by a look of a pitiful little boy who couldn't find his family. "He wouldn't.." He was about to cry. He wouldn't, not in front of this stranger… "He... he would _die _before leaving me, he said so… he would die…" A crack appeared in the defenses, and it slipped through.

And at that moment, it all came crashing back to him.

- + -+- + -+- + -+- +-

Tiki Mikk was, by no means an educated man. In fact, he had never gone to school himself. He was an orphan, who had no relatives to take him in, or families to want him. There was something odd about him, they all said. The kids in town used to come to him for advice; they found it hilarious that he could anger adults so easily, about such little things, too.

So what if he stayed in the air a bit longer than the kid next to him, when they fell into the river? Maybe the other kid was heavier than him!

He'd let that vase fall, another had said, but he swore it had passed right through his fingers when he tried to catch it.

He was just not normal, they all agreed.

Surprisingly, though, he had turned out to be a relatively care-free and cheerful adult, with only two addictions. Cigarettes, his life-line, and Gambling. More specifically, poker.

But he also had a soft spot. It may have come as the direct result of having Eaze around him all the time, but he really loved kids, as well.

So, when he found the kid in the snow, all alone, on the coldest day of the year, he did what anyone with a soft spot for kids would do. He offered to take him home. Or, at least, he was going to, before the boy started coughing up blood.

Then, he had just taken him home anyway.

He had been quite surprised to find, upon reaching 'home', which, right then was a hotel room, that the kid's hair was pure white. And one of his eyes had quite the nasty scratch. It seemed to just be scaring. Actually, Tiki would have been greatly surprised if he could see out of it. The slash looked like it must have gone pretty deep.

After checking the boy over, he had called a doctor, just any random one, and asked him to come over to check on the boy as well. A professional opinion, you know?

The doctor had said, 'He has sever malnutrition, along with Dehydration. There are small amounts of water in his lungs. I suppose he got a little icicle in there, and it cut the insides up before it melted. He's also got a bit of a cold.' .

The cold he understood, and he guessed that the icicle thing was why he was spitting up the blood, but what did 'malnutrition' mean? And what about 'Dehydration'? Those, he had no idea. The doctor didn't elaborate.

After the doctor had left, the boy had actually started talking. And not those weak little whispers he had been giving a day ago, about the hospital, but actual firm words. He thought, after the kid had started talking, that maybe he'd say he'd like to stay with Tiki. He always had room for one more, but then, of course his bubble had to have been popped, when the boy said he had a father.

That may have been why he was so persistent, why he pushed the subject, even after the boy reacted so strongly to it. "Ok… Ok, but… why would he not be looking for you at least, then?" He was kind of jealous of that Mana guy.

"He... he would _die _before leaving me, he said so… He would die…" The look on the boy's face as he said this, a look of fear, desperation, and sadness, broke Tiki's heart.

It must have fixed itself quickly though, because it was defiantly able to have an attack a moment later, when the boy's hands suddenly went to his head, and he started screaming.

He ran over to him, worry evident on his face. "Boy! Hey, boy? What's wrong this time, you have to tell me, okay? Calm down." He was relatively familiar with kids having health problems, because of Eaze, and his what-ever-the-hell-it-was disease. The name was too complicated to get off the top of his head. The point though, was, he could be objective- sort of. Brent was better at that than him.

He was gasping out dry sobs, trying not to cry, his shoulders trembling with the effort. "No…No! It's not… It's not true!" He pushed Tiki away, and shot out of bed. Tiki was sure that wasn't good for him in his condition. He followed cautiously, not wanting to hurt the boy, if he lashed out.

He found the boy clawing at a door knob to open it, but the hand he was using to open it was trembling too much to get a grip. His left was hanging motionless by his side. "Boy? Boy, that's the door to the closet…" Tiki said gently, carefully stepping foreword, carefully, but deliberately. "Calm down, alright? What's wrong?"

The boy turned sharply, pressed up against the door like a cornered animal, and stared at Tiki. He shook his head violently, ready to dash away at the first opportunity. It wouldn't be long before he found the door to the hotel room.

He stepped closer, and the boy's eyes started looking in every direction for an escape rout. Was he that scary? Maybe he should loose the glasses? But then the… the _beauty mark_ would be visible. Geh, no. He needed them, anyway. The glasses, not the beauty mark. He'd get rid of that in a second. "Shh… it's ok, boy. Just calm down, I won't hurt you, I just want to help…" He said, taking another step towards him. He hoped his voice sounded soothing, as he continued. "You can trust me, ok? Tell me what's wrong…"

He seemed to be preparing to run, before all the fight left him, and he sagged a bit where he stood. His left arm still hung limply at his side. He sat on the floor. And sniffled. "Y-you… you sound like Mana when I first met him…" The boy was ready to cry, that much Tiki could tell, but… Wait, did he say 'met'?

He kneeled down in front of the hysterical child, a 'shhh'ed him again. "It's ok, you can tell me, 'kay? I've got all the time in the world…" Well, that wasn't really true, he was due to leave for Sheffield yesterday. They could wait a day or two though. He wouldn't keep his friends waiting _too _long, and if worst came to worst, he could say he lost all his money gambling again, and had to get it back before taking the train. It was an excuse he'd used before.

The boy stared up at him for a long moment before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Aap," Tiki said suddenly, and the boy gave him a confused look. "Names. We need to be introduced. I'm Tiki Mikk. You are…?"

"I- Allen Walker…"He answered, obviously not used to introducing himself. Tiki nodded. Allen seemed to take this as a signal to start talking.

And, before he knew it, he was being told what seemed to be the life story of Allen Walker.

The words were awkward at first, but before long, they were spilling out of his mouth as if he'd held it as a secret for his whole life, and needed to get it out. Aparently, Mana wasn't actually his father. Well, not by blood, at least. He had been abandoned, because of a slight problem the boy had, which, even when Tiki asked about, he would not tell, and left to fend for himself at a very young age. He had live on the streets for over two years, from four to a bit more than six, before he was finally saved by Mana.

Mana was the ring master in a circus, and had taken the boy in as they passed his town. Allen had learned how to be a clown in the circus, and had grown very close to Mana over the years. Aparently, Mana had goten sick at some point, and died in the hospital. The way he said this, though. It made it seem as if there was more to it than that. But Tiki thought it best not to ask. They had only just met, after all.

Then, he started talking about monsters. When he was visiting the grave, a man came to him. He told him, that he could bring the boy's father back. Allen had been desprate to do so, and agreed. From the way Allen spoke fo the event, Mana had, in fact come back to life. But he was no longer Mana, but a skelital monster, that had caused the slash across his left eye.

Tiki wondered if the monster had gotten his left arm, too, and that was why he didn't seem to use it.

Somehow, the monster had been destroyed, Allen said he had done it, but would not go into detail. Tiki had found this, as well a bit odd, but, as last time, remained silent on the subject.

He had laughed- a soft, bitter laugh as he told Tiki of this last part. The stuff this kid had gone through… Even if a bit far-feched, at the end, put he felt inclined to believe him. He had always been a very open person, after all. Plus- a kid like Allen doesn't just lie about something like that. Tiki himself should know- he had been through a similare life. Though, admittedly, a lot less… tragic.

Tiki was quiet as Allen finished his story. "And, so… I kept walking, moving foreword, you know? 'Cause that's what I promised Mana I would do…"

It was dark out now, probably around midnight, he hadn't realised they'd been talking or, more like Allen talking, and him listening, for that long. They both needed sleep. He reached out tiredly, and patted the boy- no, Allen's head. He looked quite indignent.

"Well, I don't know anything about monsters- Akuma, did you call them? I wonder what language that is… Er- anyway, I don't know anything about monsters, or evil grinning men-well, maybe a little bit about evil grinning men, but none like that- sorry, but I do know, that I'll be skippin' town tomorrow, and if you wanna keep going, you could always come with me."

Allen looked up at him with the most adorably hopeful eyes he had ever seen, apart from the time he had found that silver band on the ground, and said he would give it to Eaze…. He really liked silver… He seemed to be getting off track a lot, lately… They eyes were cute, end of story.

…His head was starting to hurt, and it had nothing to do with his current situation. It was one of _those_ headaches…

"W-would you… really?' Allen asked. The kid seemed to like him. He refriened from saying 'AWWWW…" under the grounds that it was distinctly un-manly, but he did grin good naturedly down at him.

"Sure, Allen, as long as you don't mind living with a buch of miners…"

- + -+- + -+- + -+- +-

It turned out, that Allen and Tiki didn't get any sleep that night, as the moment Tiki mentioned it, Allen's stomach growled.

Tiki decided it was a distinctly lucky move; that he went gambling the night before. He had done good, and gotten quite the bit of cash. It wasn't a really big gambling town, but it was big enough, that a humble poker player as himself could score a few suckers to get some extra bucks. As it happened, he was going to need every bit of those winnings. Allen had not only eaten ravenously, but he also seemed to be able to eat twice his weight. Tiki was astonished. He ended up giving the food he had gotten for himself to the small child as well.

It was interesting, at least. To see the 24 hour pub owner's face as Allen wolfed down the food like there was no tomorrow. Then again, the that boy, there may not be.

He'd spent the rest of the night, wondering why he was getting these mad migraines all of a sudden. He had never gotten them before, and it seemed unlikely that he was sick; he was showing no other symptoms. But damn, did they _hurt._ And he was doing it again.

He didn't even know half the words he was spouting these days.

First thing in the morning, after his wonderful little sleepless night, they had to catch a train, which left too damn early. They were headed for Sheffield, which was a few train rides away. If he was lucky, he would only be two days late. If he was lucky.

Allen seemed to be taking the early morning traveling as the norm, so he supposed Allen had traveled a lot as a… clown. A kid his age being a clown in a circus sounded a bit… illegal, but who was he to talk? He had spent his early life giving people advice on how to annoy their families for their allowance.

"Hey, Tiki?" Allen asked, pulling on his sleeve. They were in a car on the train, the low class seats, as with Allen's appetite, Tiki didn't have the money to spring for anything better. It fascinated Allen, though. He wasn't used to trains; apparently, he had only ever traveled in a caravan or coach. Tiki looked down at him.

"Yeah?" Allen shifted a bit, so he was facing him, and sighed. Tiki dreaded whatever statement would come next. It was bound to be overly depressing, and hard to respond to.

"How do I keep going?" Tiki was mildly relieved that he hadn't fraised it with a 'how do I go on living', but he found himself grasping at straws for an answer.

He hated being right. Well, sometimes.

"What… do you mean?" Tiki adjusted his glasses to stall for time. How was he supposed to give an answer to a question like that to a twelve-year old?

"What I mean is, how am I supposed to keep going, when I know I killed my father? How do I 'keep moving foreword', if the past is dragging me back? I… I don't know what to do…" This would be another one of those 'Awww' moments, mind you. You just _had_ to show sympathy when a kid like him had a face like _that_.

He thought about it for a moment. When someone close to you dies… What would he do? No one important to him had ever died… But, if one of those three died, he supposed he would be devastated. But… how would he go on?

No. That wasn't how he should think about it, Tiki realized. He needed to think about it from the other side. What would he _want _one of them to do, if _he_ died? That was the sort of question he needed to ask.

"…Don't think about him like that." Allen gave him an odd look. "What I mean is, if I were dead, I wouldn't want people thinking of me as dead. I would want them to think about the good times, when you were happy. He would want you to think of him at his best, not his worst… The happy things. Or, at least, I would assume so, I can't really say for sure, since I've never actually met him…"

Allen put his feet on the wooden bench, and drew his knees to his chest. "No, I think you're right." He was quiet for a long moment, a thoughtful look engraved in his face. "I'll think of the happy…" He said finally, in a hushed voice.

And, to Tiki's horror, tears welled up in the boy's eyes, and he sobbed.

A women looked over at them suspiciously.

"I…" Allen sniffled, not bothering to wipe the tears away. "I never thought something like that could make me cry…"

He curled further in on himself, and Tiki patted his back, deciding, that if that women came over to check up on what was going on, he'd let her try, as well.

He wondered how Eaze would react to another orphan around his age becoming part of their group. Allen had to be a few years, maybe three or so, older, but not too much of an age gap.

At least Brent and Carlos wouldn't be able to make fun of him for being the second youngest, now…

- + -+- + -+- + -+- +-

**Now,** wasn't that fun? and congatulations to all of those who realised it was Tiki! He's my favorite character. (And no, he's NOT a Noah yet) Also, he's probablty JUST turning like... twenty, or so, in this, so he's kinda younge and... Naieve? is that the right word? Well, anyway, Brent and Carlos are the names I gave Tiki's friends, since they didn't have names in the Manga. Eaze is the little kid who has the button from AYeegar, and I've decided he probably has a thing for silver, since Tiki calls it his 'treasure' and promises to get him more. Also, Eaze is four years younger than Allen in this Fic.

Remember- This is slightly AU, and won't go quite to the manga. If ages, names, or anything else technical like that are wrong, sorry, but don't tell me unless it's REALLY important. I'm not liekly to change them once their already posted.

Anyway, thank you, everyone who reviewed, and cookies to all who review again! This story has an odd format that will sort of tell Allen's past and future togather as the fanfic continues, so beware that for a while, the stuff before, and the stuff after will be from two different times.

And, anyone who was wondering- yes, the stuff at the top was the contence of the letter sent to Komui that Allen showed Rhode at the end of the last chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: The Black Order

A Semblance of Virtue

By Zeida of Zeida and Maria

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey-Man or any of it's characters. I also don't own any poems, songs, quotes, or anything else that appears in the beginning, unless I say I do.

'Darkness feeds darkness, and destruction only fuels further destruction. In order to improve, you must improvise, using a different approach, because the one thing the enemy can not fight, is kindness.'

**N**_OTE_: Hi! Next chapter, and this one is... Full of Lavi. That's all I can really think to say. And also, Allen gets a bit... 'eh' in this... I don't know if that's a good way to put it, though...

Dedicated to '**M**ana' By Artbug and '**I**n **C**old **E**mbraces' By Firey-Moonlight.

**Both** of which are phenomenal stories, and will have likely affected this one in one way or another. The same will go for my other one, whenever it happens to come to life. **R**EAD **T**HEM. AS SOON AS YOU FINISH READING MINE.

**W**_arnings_: AU, angst, depression, and mentions of murder. Possible OOC (Very likely, though not intentional)

Thank you for reading my ramblings, now, onto the story…

**" U**nless you have been very, very lucky, you know that a good, long session of weeping can very often make you feel better, even if your circumstances have not changed one bit."

-**T**he **B**ad **B**eginning

Allen let out a soft, not quite sigh. The world passed him by so quickly- it was like watching time on fast-foreword. It was all so new to him- trains. They moved at such speeds, it was impossible to keep track of a single object on the outside. The eyes didn't help, either. In fact, they seemed to make things a lot worse. Trying to keep track of a rock, when it's black in one eye, and gray in the other was more than just difficult. It gave him quite the headache at times, actually.

He felt quite drained, even more so than he did when he was sitting in the snow days ago. It felt like a lifetime ago, really… But, he supposed in a way it was. He was starting a new life- Moving foreword, just as Mana wanted him to. A soft smile graced his features at the thought of Mana. He was able to think of him in that different light, now. That was thanks to Tiki, though. He was right, he needed to stop disgracing Mana's memory, by only thinking of the Akuma, he had to think about the Mana he loved- The Mana that had saved him all those years ago.

It was odd, he didn't think he could trust anyone again after what had happened, but then Tiki had come. He had done just what Mana had done. He had saved him. And Allen couldn't find it in himself to distrust him. It almost scared him, how easily the man had wheedled his way into Allen's life, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was not Mana, but Tiki was nice, and he seemed to understand.

He needed to keep going.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder, and he turned. Tiki grinned at him- he seemed to like grinning, and pointed upwards. Allen looked up. There was a speaker blaring out loudly, and as soon as Allen realized it was there, he could feel a ringing in his ears from the volume. How could he not have heard this before?

"…ARE TO BE AWARE, THAT THE TRAIN WILL BE ARIVING IN CHESTERFIELD IN FIVE MINUTES, THANKYOU FOR RIDING."

Allen blinked. "Is that where we're going, Chesterfield?" It wasn't one of the places he'd been before, actually. It was strange, to be going somewhere he didn't know about, while knowing he was going there. The circus had a loop that they took, coming back to specific cities or towns, so he had grown used to it. Then, while he had been walking, he had been completely unaware of where he was going, or where he had left. He had just walked.

This was a completely new experience for him.

Tiki snorted. "Nah, just a stop along the way. We're headed for Sheffield, it's got a big steel industry over there, so there'll be lots 'a miners needed in the area." Allen nodded in understanding. "Mind you, we're not even stayin' there, we'll meet up with my friends in that town, and move onto a nearby mining town go get some work." The train was slowing down, Allen noted, before asking a question that had been nagging at him for a while now.

"Who are your friends?" He asked. Tiki seemed to talk about them quite often, so Allen assumed they must be very important to him. Yet Allen knew nothing about them.

Tiki blinked, staring in surprise at Allen. "You're just full of questions, aren't you?" Allen raised an eyebrow. Now that he had cried a bit, he felt the need to be a bit more… ambiguous. He'd told enough about himself, anyway. Tiki shrugged at the lack of response. "Eh, you're going to be meatin' them again soon, anyway…" Allen turned fully to face him, his back now to the window. "Well, there's three of 'em, and ones a kid, like you… he's got a… an illness, so don't ask him about it, it's like you and your what-ever-it-is that you won't tell me. He's really self conscious about it, it's… hang on, I'll remember the name… oh, well, I'll think of it. But, his name's Eaze, and he's probably a few years younger than you." Allen felt his heart skip a beat at he news. He was going to have someone around his age. And… even more, maybe he had the same problem Allen did. Was there really a name for it?

"Then, there's Brent. He's probably the most… responsible one of all of us. He's two years or so older then me, and never washes his hair. Now, does that tell you something about how responsible the _rest_ of us must be? Ha. I got you to laugh. But, moving on, Bret's the oldest, erm… 26? Yeah, I think so. He's 26. And, there's also Carlos. He's… eh, he's Carlos, no real way to explain it, he's always wearin' a hat, tho. Makes him look like a gangster." Tiki grinned down at the odd look on Allen's face. "And, me, of course." He paused for a moment, before slamming his fist into his open palm in remembrance. "Ah! And we all like poker."

Allen stared. "…Po…ker…?" Tiki nodded, grin in place. "As in… the card game?"

Tiki nodded again. "Yeah, have you heard of it?" Now was Allen's turn to nod, after which he opened his mouth to answer, but he never got the chance.

The loud speaker of the train crackled to life. "WE HAVE ARIVED IN CHETERFIELD, ALL PASSENGERS, PLEASE EXIT THE TRAIN, THANK YOU."

Tiki stood and stretched with a groan. "Well, anyway, let's get off, we'll need something to eat before we go find out when the next train leaves for Sheffield." Allen nodded, and followed Tiki to the area where the luggage was kept.

"Where did you meet them?" Allen asked. Tiki blinked, as he slung his bag over his shoulders.

"Eh?" He started towards the door of the train. "Hmm… Well, that, my little friend, is a secret."

Allen pouted. "That's not fair. I told you all about me!" Tiki laughed, and walked a bit faster out of train, Allen trailing close behind him. _It was a bit different then any of the ways of life he had known in the past._

"Well, that's because _I'm_ special." Allen kicked his shin. "Ah! Hey! That's playing dirty, I'm not buying you food now."

Allen pouted again, making sure Tiki could see. "That's not fair! I'm hungry!" _He would have to do things in a way he other then how he was accustomed. _

Tiki laughed again, but it was obvious he was giving in. "You should have thought of that before you kicked me! I've (temporarily) given up cigarettes, just so you don't get worse. Isn't that enough?"

"Pleeeeeeaaaase, Tiki? I'm Huuuuuuunnnngry!"_ He didn't know where he would end up, or who there would be when he got there. _

Tiki stuck his tongue out. "Fine, fine. Food. But don't eat _too_ much, we'll need money for the next train." Allen stuck his tongue out in return, before smiling.

"I'll try." _It was a very different life_.

"Good." Tiki nodded, and headed out of the station, and towards a pub and restaurant. "Oh! Primary immunodeficiency." _It would be stranger. _

"What?" Allen asked. Tiki laughed again. _And probably harder._

"It's what Eaze has. Gets sick really easillyI told you it would come to me"_ And very, very different. _

"Oh." And Allen found himself laughing too.

_But he could get used to it. _

- - - - - - - -

**"I**t is always cruel to laugh at people, of course, although sometimes if they are wearing a particularly ugly hat, it's hard to control yourself."

-**T**he **A**ustere **A**cademy

**C**_hapter_** t**_hree: _**T**_he Black Order_

Allen did not want to get up that morning. In fact, instead of getting up, he had sleepwalked to the door and locked it, just so no one would have the chance to disturb him. This would have been a flawless plan, had it not been for one thing- he didn't have earplugs.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

He groaned and turned over in his new bed. It was too comfortable. How was he expected to get out of it in the morning? He needed sleep…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

He cuddled up to his pillow.

"Allen-kun! Please wake up, it's time for breakfast!"

He mumbled something into the fluffy headrest. Who was that? He thought he vaguely recognized the voice, but his mind was too fuzzy.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Nothing came to mind.

"Allen-kun! Please get up!"

He'd think about it when he was awake.

"Allen-kun! If you do not get up, I will have to take drastic measures!"

Allen ignored her.

The knocking stopped. As did the yelling. Had she gone away?

"You may want to get up, I think she's about to kick the door down…"

Allen shot bolt up-right in bed, and stared at the man who had spoken, wide eyed. He was wide awake now, but not because of the possibility of his door being knocked over.

"Tiki!" He whispered, mindful of the fact that Linali –because it was, in fact, Linali- might still be just outside the door. "What are you doing here?!"

The man, with dark skin and fine clothing smirked and tipped his hat. "Rhode brought me." He pointed to the girl, who was currently placing dolls on his dresser. "She said I could come for the return trip. Yell that you're getting up."

Allen glared at the amused expressions on their faces. "I'm up, Linali, Sorry!" Which was followed by a tongue stuck out at Tiki. "If she, or anyone else comes into my room- you can't just _walk_ into enemy base whenever you please!"

Rhode pouted. "Why not? If they don't notice, what's the problem?"

"Allen-kun? Are there voices coming from in there?" Linali called.

Allen raised an eyebrow at Rhode. Tiki snickered. "I'm talking to myself, Linali. Don't worry about it." Then, in a more quiet voice. "There are _rules_! You just don't do it, if you're not planning an attack… or, sabotage, or _something!_ It's not something you do lightly."

Tiki's expression became more serious, and Rhode had shrugged and skipped back to his dresser to re-position a small china doll with a gothic dress. "I know, Allen." Tiki regained Allen's attention. Tiki sighed. "Rhode told me about Cross, could you please tell me why, in the picture you were-"

"Allen-kun! If you're up, please unlock the door! Or I will be forced to…." There was a pause, where Allen thought he heard a second voice, then "Or I will be forced to let Lavi get you out of bed."

Allen frowned. "Who's Lavi?" He asked to no one in particular. Rhode grinned. It was an 'I know something you don't know!' grin, and one of Allen's least favorite. "You two leave, now!" He whispered, pointing at the door Rhode had made to get there. Allen stood from his bed and went to the closet to get his clothes.

Tiki rolled his eyes. "Allen's so grumpy in the morning…" Before stepping thought the door and out of sight.

Allen went to the door, and pulled it open a crack, after unlocking it of course. The unopened portion of the door shielded the not-yet gone Rhode from the order's view. "Yes?"

Linali smiled at him. "Oh good, you're dressed. We'll be having breakfast now. Oh, and this is Lavi." She waved her hand towards the slightly younger red head. He had an eye patch over his right eye, and the oddest clothes Allen had ever seen. He wore what looked like a modified Exorcist's uniform, though it was un-fitted and he had quite a few un-needed accessories added on. A scarf around his neck, even in this weather, a strange bandana thing with a stripe of a pattern going down it unevenly. His pants were white, and a bit baggy, but tucked into his boots, which had far too many buckles on it to be practical. He had a small gun holster at his hip, with a miniature hammer placed in it, instead of a pistol or revolver. The boy, a few years older than Allen by the look of it, grinned at him, and waved.

"Hey! So you're the new recruit, huh? I'm Lavi, but most people just call me the Bookman apprentice. Nice to meat 'cha." He held out his arm to shake. Allen eyes widened a fraction. A Bookman?

"Err…" Allen tried to get through the door, but it would be impossible without opening the door further and revealing Rhode. Lavi seemed to catch onto the fact that he was trying not to let them see inside.

His grin widened, and he pushed foreword. "Aren't you gonna invite us in?" Allen, not expecting the sudden intrusion (He had hoped the members of the Order were more polite than that) was pushed back into the room, and the door swing open.

Linali and Lavi stared for a long moment, before they made a move. Allen, of course was internally panicking. The idea that Rhode could have gotten away easily didn't even cross his mind. They were going to see her, and he'd have to do _it_ again. He hated using his Noah's ability, as it was just one more connection to the Earl of the Millennium. Plus, that damned voice in the back of his head got louder every time he used it. He hated the voice even more than he did the Earl.

Lavi was, however the first to react. Allen was a bit creaped out by the response, actually. It was not what he expected, especially from a Bookman Apprentice. Lavi burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahahaha! I… I could tell he didn't…haha… want us to come in hahahaha… but _this?!_ Man, this is rich." He was clutching his stomach to keep from falling onto the ground. Linali seemed to come out of her stunned stooper, and coughed. Allen took that moment to realize, that this probably wasn't about Rhode, and turn to look at his room in confusion.

He froze in horror at what he saw. No, Rhode wasn't there. Neither was her door, but the damage she'd done…. Allen hadn't realized she had done this much to his room. Was he really this oblivious in the morning?

The walls had been painted black, and candles floated around the room, nothing suspending them, they were lit, and the only light in the room. The window was gone completely. But that wasn't what Lavi was laughing at. No, the strange, and more than a little bit suspicious decorations were not the main problem. The main problem was the dolls. He had known they were there, had seen Rhode put them there in his half-asleep stupor. Why hadn't he realized?

The room was absolutely covered in dolls. Stuffed dolls, to cloth dolls, to porcelain dolls, they were everywhere. Lined neatly on the dresser, Sitting happily by the bed, a large teddy bear was placed next to the closet, it's arms tied to its sides by a black silk ribbon. There was a bunny rabbit with bandages covering half if it's fluffy whit face leaning up against the wall by the door, one of it's ears was torn off and fluff was leaking out.

It looked like a depressed teenaged girl's room, in Allen's opinion. Or a particularly sadistic one's. Actually, it looked quite like Rhode's realm, except without the checkered marble floor. He didn't know how he was going to explain the floating candles.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha…" Lavi couldn't seem to stop laughing, he was gasping for breath, tears were in his viable eye. "Oh man, they said you were a bit odd… but… Hahahahaha…" Allen decided that this boy was not a very good Bookman apprentice, if he was able to laugh so easily. Speaking of which, why was a Bookman wearing an Exorcist's uniform?

"Linali." Allen said suddenly, though almost gently. The girl looked at him. The way she was covering her mouth, it was very apparent she was trying not to laugh. She was really a nice girl… And Allen was going to kill Rhode the next time he saw her. "You said something about food."

"Ah! Um- yes, breakfast…. I'm supposed to show you down to the mess hall, because you're new…" She was blushing. Another cough, and she turned, and left the room, Allen trailing behind; quite thankful she hadn't decided the need to comment on 'Allen's' decorational tastes.

"Thank you." He replied, still not even remotely sure how he was going to explain the room. Lavi, still laughing uproariously, followed.

Upon reaching the 'mess hall', Allen was confronted by the sound of at least fifty people, all talking at the same time. Linali told him to go up to the line, and when it was his turn, order. Allen frowned at she walked off, obviously still trying not to laugh. Lavi couldn't seem to find an end to the hilarity either it seemed. And he, to Allen's great disappointment didn't 'have something to do' as Linali had put it.

Allen decided it best to ignore him, and get his food. He was _hungry._ The man in front of him was wearing an all white version of the exorcist's uniform, the uniform of a finder. He was tall, and Bulky, and it bothered Allen to death. That man was… twice his height.

"Today's special, Tomato bisque, with little crackers, and fresh made Italian bread!"

The voice was distinctly motherly, effeminate, though too deep to be anything but a middle-aged man. The tone creped him out already, and he hadn't even been talked to the man yet. Lavi as still giggling, though admittedly a lot quieter, beside him. A vein pulsed in Allen's temple. The tall finder in front of Allen moved off, soup in hand, and the fem-man's voice called "Next!".

Lavi, who was actually making a bit of effort to stop laughing now, nudged him foreword. A man, with a thin face and high cheekbones stood on the other side of the order window. His long hair was drawn back into twin noodle things in the back of his head. He wore sunglasses, and a kind smile. "Oh, are you the newbie?" He asked, leaning through the window to get a good look at him. "So cute, too! What would you like?" Allen just stared. "I can make anything you ask for…" He prompted, and without warning, Allen went on a nice long monologue, depicting the many things he would like to eat. Lavi had completely stopped laughing now.

"A-all right now?" He asked, astonished. "The food probably weighs more than you do!" Allen just raised an eye brow at him in challenge.

"Watch me." He said simply, as a stunned Jerry (as Linali had named him earlier) went into the kitchen to get the food prepared at top speeds. Allen was left staring at the window, Lavi standing next to him with a sudden interest he had not shown moments before. He leaned closer, and examined him. "What?"

Lavi blinked, still staring, before he pulled back and grinned. "Sorry!" he said cheerfully, before proceeding to hold out his hand, awaiting Allen to shake it. "I think we got off on the wrong foot!" Allen stared distrustfully down at the hand. Lavi waited a moment, inviting Allen to speak, which he didn't, before continuing. "I know I probably gave you a bad impression of me, with me laughing at your…" he was obviously holding in a snicker, but didn't pull it off, and it came out as an awkward cough. "Decorations, and all, but you never did shake my hand." Allen continued to stare at the hand, digging back into his memory before his sever embarrassment, to remember this. He frowned. He really hadn't shaken his hand. Though Lavi had defiantly been rude, that did not excuse Allen for being so rude in return. not to shake a co-worker's hand was one of the worst things you could do. He still had his manners, after all.

He took the hand, and Lavi's grin widened considerably. "It's…. been interesting to meet you, Lavi the bookman Apprentice." Allen said, smiling, and Lavi gave him a slightly alarmed look.

"Eh? You can just call me Lavi, no need for the formality, we're all friends here." Allen chose not to comment on this, instead releasing the redhead's hand and turning back t the window.

Lavi leaned closer to him again, looking up at him from the counter. "So, how old are you?"

"Almost sixteen." Allen answered, automatically. He didn't actually have a birthday, but Tiki had said the day he was adopted by Mana was a nice day to celebrate, so they had chosen then to count his age. It was early fall now, though it felt like mid-summer, and he was only a few months off.

Lavi whooped triumphantly, saying he was older in such a way, it sounded as if he had just won the grand prize in some worldwide skills contest. Apparently, Lavi was eighteen. Allen didn't much care, but he made a show of smiling and nodding.

"You know, I think you'd get along with Yuu!" Lavi declared, as Allen finally received his food, and the two trooped to an empty (or, rather, almost empty, there were no fully empty tables left) table to sit at. Allen gave him a slightly inquiring look. "Kanda Yuu, haven't you met him yet?" Lavi looked genuinely surprised as Allen shook his head. "Really?! Is he on a mission? I didn't think he would be able to attract so little attention for so long…" He looked around the hall, just to be sure, before sitting back down and pouting. "I would have liked to see the two of you chat! You'd make such good buddies with Yuu-chan! So much alike…" For some odd reason, Allen doubted this. Could he possibly getting a premonition? Stay away from 'Kanda Yuu' at all costs, perhaps?

"He _has_ gone on a mission, actually." Allen and Lavi turned abruptly, to see Komui sliding into the seat beside them. "Just a few minutes ago. He'll be on the boat by now, if my calculations are correct." Lavi blinked. It wasn't very often you saw Komui in the Mass hall. Even if he only had his special coffee, it was still an odd sight to see. Something was up.

Allen cocked his head to the side, sensing that Lavi was tense. "Is there something you need, supervisor?" Komui flashed him a smile that he did not like in the least.

"Actually, yes. I have a bit of a mission for the two of you. Nothing official, sorry, but important for me, and the other 'supporting roles' here at HQ." He took a sip of his coffee, his eyes flashing in a sinister way as they caught the light. A chill went down Allen's spine. "I want you to investigate the disappearance of a finder. It's not really big, the higher ups doesn't see it as important, and it could have just been Kanda again," Allen felt his premonition about the earlier mentioned person grow stronger at those words, "But for me, something just does not add up. He disappeared on Order property, you see. It support the Kanda theory, except, only bathing facilities, and sleeping quarters are not under around the clock watch, and he's just disappeared, without a trace. Kanda doesn't hide the bodies."

Lavi nodded in understanding, and Allen frowned thoughtfully. "Are all of the living quarters on upper floors, or are they all over the tower?" He paused, before adding "And, do you have surveillance outside, as well?"

Komui looked at him curiously, obviously interested in what 'the new boy' was capable of. " The Finder's rooms are on the lower floors of the tower, and- you're not thinking that-" Allen nodded. Komui frowned. Lavi looked lost. "But… right under the Order's nose? How could someone, especially an Akuma, possibly accomplish this? You aren't allowed into the area without an ID, and even after that, a Golem is stationed with you at all times! No one could get far enough, let alone get them back out unnoticed…"

Allen looked thoughtful for a moment, before "What if, just saying they could get in, maybe they haven't left? The Golems can't have every bit of the forest watched at all times, it would be next to impossible. Maybe they are hiding out in the forest?"

Komui furrowed his brow, nd took a large gulp of his coffee. "But why?" He asked. Allen shrugged. He had no idea, he was just giving the most plausible idea that came off the top of his head.

Lavi took this moment to speak up. "To scare us?" Allen and Komui looked at him. He shrugged, and laid his head in his arms. Closing his eyes, he continued. "I mean, right now we would be searching desperately, if this were an exorcist, frantic and using up every resource we had to get them back- we can't afford to lose an Apostle of God. But… maybe they're stupid. Or… they don' know very much about the inner workings of the order. They wouldn't know a finder doesn't cause the fuss an exorcist would- they would assume they were just the same, or maybe they couldn't even tell which was which, even if they knew they needed an exorcist." Komui looked thoughtful, before nodding and standing.

"If you find any information, or think of anything else, inform me immediately." He started to walk away, before he paused, and turned back. "Thank you for your help, boys. I hope you enjoy your food." And he turned and left without another word.

Lavi grinned at Allen. "We make a good team, don't we." Allen couldn't help but smile a bit in return, before inhaling his food like a starving animal. Everything was quiet between them until Allen finished his delicious food. Lavi was staring, dumbstruck. "You… you weren't kidding, were you?" Allen just smirked. "Where did it all go?!" Lavi demanded, looking everywhere as if expecting some sort of bag, where the large amount of food piled in it.

Allen watched him in slight amusement as he searched the surrounding area for where the food could have disappeared to. Allen just patted his stomach in a satisfied manner. That was the first time in a long while that he had eaten that much.

He stood from the table, catching Lavi's attention. The older boy was looking suspiciously at the ground, as if expecting it had come to life and swallowed Allen's food. …Like Allen would let the floor have his food. It was _his_ food. "Where did it all go?!" He demanded a second time, staring p at Allen from his crouched perch on the ground. He poked Allen's stomach. "You don't even look like you've eaten! That's one hell of a metabolism…"

Lavi stood as well, towering a few inches above the shorter boy. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked, and Allen shook is head. He stepped around Lavi, and carried his tray over to the (Strategically placed) trashcan in the center of the hall. He dumped his tray into the metal bucket.

If he looked around, he could only see four black coats in the chaos of the large room. There were many other Finders, scientists, cooks, and even a few children as well. It made Allen realize, for the first time the amount of people must be in the organization as a whole.

How was he supposed to destroy this place from the inside, without being suspected by a single one? There were 19 exorcists including him, at least two thousand finders, many other back ground people Allen didn't even know about, plus people like Cross running around. It would be close to impossible to do this single handedly.

The higher-ups were probably going to start off more than a bit suspicious, because of his room. (The candles had defiantly bee going a bit far) And his almost completely out-of –the-blue explanation, plus Cross would turn up soon.

He wasn't going to be able to accomplish his mission, he could already tell.

But he may be able to accomplish the second one. The one Rhode had given him last night, after she read Cross' letter, the implications of it made the job even more essential to the Earl of Millennium's scenario. Which was, admittedly, why he was thinking about not doing it in the first place, but Rhode had wanted him to-

A hand was waving in his face.

He blinked, and turned to the red head who was staring at him. "You seem out of it. Are you always like this, or is there a reason behind it, Mr. New-guy?" Allen shrugged, deciding to be a bit cynical.

"Nah, I'm just like this after people discover my secrets…" And Allen slipped away from him as he was processing what that was supposed to mean, and down the hall to where Allen was sure a training area had been pointed out. Lavi was following close behind, laughing his head off again.

"Good one! I take it it's not you're usual tastes, then?" Lavi chirped, and he caught up with his new friend. Allen just gave him a mysterious smile. "So… where are we headed? This is pretty deep into the tower for a newbie to be able to navigate, do you know where you're going?"

Allen thought about this. "No, not really." He said cheerfully, but kept walking none-the-less. Lavi gave him an exasperated look, before grabbing the white haired boy's hand, and taking the lead.

"Ah, that was fun!" Allen laid back on the dirt floor of the large training room, content smile on his face. Lavi was only a few feet away, his nose was bleeding, though it didn't look broken, and he had a quite pronounced black eye. Allen hummed in satisfaction, he had needed that. It was always best to take it out on his enemies, not his family. Plus, Lavi had laughed earlier. All's fair when you've been mocked. Rhode had said that once, before hanging Tiki upside down for trying to coddle her. It was a good philosophy, of that Allen was sure.

"Why…" Lavi panted, dragging himself over to his fellow exorcist. "Why… did you have to go so…. so hard? Even without innocence, that was brutal…" He complained, carefully laying himself down, making sure not to upset his injuries.

Allen shrugged. His side hurt a bit as well, after all, Lavi could fight, he just couldn't stand up to an aggravated Allen with a purpose. It was completely understandable, and he had still gotten quite a few hits in. In the exact same place. Every single time. "I skipped my morning exorcizes, and I needed the warm-up." He explained, which was a truth, even if not the answer to his question. He had, and he did, that didn't mean, of course, that he had been thinking about that, as he 'sparred' with the Bookman in training.

"Right. 'Cause you were up all night decorating, I forgot- Ouch!" Lavi, clutched his stomach, which was just back fisted for the comment on his room. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it seriously, yeesh, you really _would_ get along with Yuu, you're so alike…" Allen thought he also heard 'can't take a joke' and 'moody' but couldn't be sure with the volume of which he had spoken them.

Allen gave him a nice smile that said 'stop talking, or you lose your tongue', but was coated in a thick layer of sugar, and other sweetnesses. A shiver ran down Lavi's spin at the smile.

"After we rest for a bit, would you mind showing me around the grounds?" Allen asked, rather suddenly. Lavi stared for a moment, in apparent contemplation, before he nodded. Allen flashed him an innocent grin. "Thanks!"

For some reason, Lavi seemed to mind that grin more than the threatening smile.

- - - - - - - -

"And this is the oldest tree in the area, over two thousand years old, with the best bark you can find in the country for burning firewood." Lavi said, pointing out the tall tree to their left. He had been acting as a tour guide for a little over three hours now, and Allen was starting to show signs of boredom (Two hours and fifty-five minutes ago, but this was not the point). Lavi was, of course, trying to make him bored, or he wouldn't be talking of the forest, but instead showing him the interesting stuff, like Linali's room, or the horrors of Kanda's closet. But his nose was throbbing painfully, even still, and he didn't feel like being interesting at the moment. Besides, 'When surrounded by the extra-ordinary, there is nothing more spectacular than the norm.' Someone had said that… Anyway, the point was, Lavi was being interesting by being boring. It put a spin on things, and worked wonders for revenge.

They approached a set of caves that were lined up at the edge of a river, "Oh, these are the" Allen groaned. "first caves to be made by the river, from a time even before the black order existed in the world. They were created from a process called 'erosion'-" Another groan, and Lavi continued on, as if nothing had happened. " which is when wind and water break down and carry away rocks. This cave in particular," He stepped closer to the cave, " is a prime example of how the river up here used to be so much larger, while the ground here was still level with the rest of the world." He ran his hand down the side of one pillar of stone. "See here? You can see the indents the water left to create this cave; this is something called-" Another, louder groan reached his ears. He sighed, and turned to Allen, pout in place. "I'm not that boring, am I?"

Allen was staring over Lavi's shoulder at the cave his hand had rested on moments before, an odd look in place. "…I didn't groan…" He said, still not looking at the redhead. Lavi blinked, and leaned foreword, towards the younger boy. But Allen didn't react, just stared over his shoulder at the cave.

"What's wrong, Allen-chan?" Lavi asked worriedly. Allen's attention turned from his staring to Lavi.

"'-chan'? Since when were we using a Japanese dialect?" Lavi shrugged, and was about to answer with another mention of Yuu, but was interrupted. By a groan. That most defiantly did not come from Allen. Slowly, in sync with Allen's eyes, he turned to face the cave. Another groan, even louder this time could be heard.

"…Is that what you were talking about?" He asked quietly, turning over to serious mode, now there was a threat. Allen nodded, and tensed his left hand. Lavi scanned the area for something –anything- that could point them towards what was in there. _An Akuma_ Snapped a voice in the back of his mind. But… he didn't know that for sure, there was no evidence of that, there was no way for an Akuma to get onto the grounds of the Order without notice as well. It couldn't be.

The words Allen had spoken during breakfast came back to him. _'What if, just saying they could get in, maybe they haven't left? The Golems can't have every bit of the forest watched at all times.'_ Lavi frowned. Perhaps this was the enemy who had kidnapped the finder?

If it was, why were they groaning?

He voiced this very question towards Allen. The silver haired rookie just shook his head. Lavi frowned. The kid looked really serious, as if he knew when was going on. Before he could ask what was running through the squirt's head, something very odd, and admittedly, quite a bit freaky, happened. His left eye turned red. Oh, but not just red. A sort of monocle thing seemed to materialize in front of it as well, magnifying it, the color of his skin seemed different in the strange monocle. The effect was… sinister.

Lavi had tried not to take notice of the pentagram on his forehead until then. He knew it was the sign of someone being devoured by the Akuma. But what baffled the Bookman apprentice, was the fact that there was only one. Whatever Akuma trying to devour the exorcist from the inside wasn't trying very hard.

Because it was obvious now he could see this eye, that the Akuma was still there, to some minute extent at the very least.

All of this was running through his head in the first second of the transformation, and more such thoughts would, in all likelihood have followed, if it were not for the fact that the very person whom he was thinking about had yelled "DUCK!" and proceeded to push him to the ground. A large bullet-like projectile rushed through the space he had previously occupied.

_I told you it was an Akuma! _

Reflex brought his hand to his hammer in an instant, and he was on his feet again, ready to fight a moment later. Allen was beside him, arm tense - both were ready for battle.

The Akuma came from the cave's mouth shortly after it's first attack; it's large round body scraping against the inner walls of the largest of the caves. Lavi swallowed, and activated his innocence. It was with relief that he attacked. It was only a level one.

Allen was right behind him, his arm morphed grotesquely into his weapon, each fingertip pointed and deadly, slicing through the enemy at the same moment his hammer fell upon it. The resulting explosion sent both flying backwards, away from the fiery ball that was an Akuma. Lavi did a flip, and skidded to a halt a few yards away, safely on his feet.

Allen landed, if anything, more gracefuly then he, not even needing to crouch down to regain his balence. An intece look adorned the new excorsist's features, he looked confused, maybe even frustraited by something.

All Lavi could think as he watched Allen glare into the cave, was that he was going to have a hell of a time writing his log tonight.

- - - - - - - -

Linali looked up at her brother, an expresion of worry present on her pretty face. "...What do you mean, you 'don't trust him'?" She asked. Komui shook his head a deep frown marring his ussually cheerful face. She would not except this. It just didn't seem fair to distrust someone so early into his settling. They didn't even know him yet! How could they tell if he was untrustworthy or dangerous?! "Brother! How could you acuse someone of something like that?" She pushed foreward, looking up into her older brother's dark eyes, they seemed unnaturally serious, almost cold. "If this is because of the state of his room, I don't see why-"

Komui shook his head, silencing her before she had finnished her argument. "It's not the candles... Well, you have to admit, the candles are a triffle suspicious, but no. It's just his atitude." Linali gave him a lost look, and he continued. "Earlier, I asked him about the missing Finder. His answers were... Suspicious. It was as if he had gone over each of these reactions in advance, they were too thought out, the questions he asked seemed unnesissary. He _knew_ what the situation of our security was."

"He was just looking at things objectivly." Linali disagreed. "Trying to help dosn't warrent suspicion."

"No." He furowed his brow. "It wasn't just objectivly. He was thinking about it in the mindset of someone wanting to break in. He has been through it before." Linali bit her lip. "He is not to be trusted, Linali." He looked derectly at her, the intensity in his eyes almost scared her. "Do under stand me, Linali?" She bowed her head in submission, teeth still digging into her bottom lip.

"Allen Walker is not to be trusted."

- - - - - - - -

Three more level one Akuma had been hiding in the cave, along with one level two. Allen and Lavi had only just destroyed the level two, which had caused the both of them to see missleading halucinations. Allen and Lavi both had wounds from each other's weapons, and Allen seemed to be taking the hit rather badly. Lavi, clutching his injured left arm, made his way over to the white haired boy.

"Hey..." He panted, sitting down beside Allen, who was on the ground clutching at his cest, gasping for breath as if in life-threatening pain. "Allen, I didn't hit ya' that hard, did I?" Allen made a sound, uninteligable though it was, into the ground, and sat up, still clutching his stomach. "...You don't look very good..."

And he was right, Allen looked like he was about to be sick. Sweat poored down his face, and he had gone unnaturally pale. An almost-there scar seemed to be on his forehead the shape too faded to be decided, and when he blinked, it was as if it had never even been there.

"Allen? Do you want to go see Komui?" Lavi couldn't tell if the sudden violent shaking of his head was because he didn't want Komui to examine him, or if he didn't want to be _examined_ at all. It reminded him of a situation from years ago. "Ha. Fine, I won't take you to the mad scientist." He forcefully pulled one of Allen's arms from his chest and over his shoulder, before pulling them both to their feet. Allen didn't fight him, put his condition seemed to be worsening by the moment. Lavi started their long trek back to the tower through the thick forest. "Man though, I know I've ben saying it all day, but you are sooooo like Yuu. Ya know, the first time I saw him in really bad shape? He wouldn't let Komui see him either, it's like no one wants to be helped by that guy, even if they were on their death bed! I feel sorta sorry for 'im."

Allen grunted into his shoulder for a response, and Lavi decided this may be a good time to stop talking, the kid needed his rest after all.

It took over an hour to get back out of the forest, into the tower, and up the 36 flights of stairs to Allen's room, all with an unconcious Allen hanging over Lavi's shoulder and a strong wish not to be seen heading there. And, it was with great releif that he finally deposited the boy on his bed.

The room was just as creepy as ever, complete with the floating candles, torn and mutated stuffed animals, and gothic dolls. It was not the sort of place he would rather be spending his time in until Allen awoke, hopefully feeling a bit better. But the alternative was avoiding all higher-ups in the order, including Bookman himself until his new friend was willing to talk.

He had decided on the way there he would wait until he had questioned Allen before he reported to Bookman or Komui. After all, he was, quite understandably curious, and telling a superiore before that curiosity was forfilled could cause him to loose the chance. After all, Bookman could give him the 'don't interfeir' speech, and berait him for getting too interested.

And this opportunity was just too good to pass up. Because Allen was just so full of secrets and deceptions, he was just waiting to be cracked open. It was like Yuu, when they had first met. Though, admittedly, Allen's mask was a lot more pleasant than Yuu's. It actually alarmed him, how similar this was. Not that they really acted all that similar, no matter what he'd been saying all day. It was more his own interest that was the same. He had never been more interested in someone from the order then he was in Kanda Yuu and now Allen Walker.

It went right back to secrets. Secrets, and questions. He was just so curious. What was Allen hiding? Why was there an Akuma in his eye? What was with his reaction to the innocence? Why did it seem as if he was faking his fakeness at times? What had that scar on his forehead been?

Because he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he had not imagined it. A bookman's eyes never played false. Well, unless it was something like that illusion the Akuma in the woods had done, but even that he had seen through in a matter of moments. The problem was, the scar on Allen's forehead had been too faint to make out, and he couldn't decipher the shape.

Many other questions still plagued his mind as he glanced lazily around the room, from his perch on a ribbon-bound teddy bear beside the closet. A thought struck him, quiet suddenly, and quite randomly, having nothing to do with his current thoughts. Where had the balcony in this room gone?

Every room in the tower meant for living quarters was identical in architecture. They were built around the outside of the building, so that every room would have it's own balcony, or in the case of the ground floor, a sort of patio that's shared with their neighbor. He and Bookman had done a full survey of the tower, form secret rooms, to the underground floors that the higherups had their meatings in.

Allen's room, just as all the rest, had had a balcony. However, seemed to have not only lost it's window, but the protruding stone Terrace that had been behind that window as well. How had Allen or whoever did this been able to get rid of the thing so easily? Or was it just hidden from the inside?

He contemplated possibilities as to why Allen could possibly be the way he was as he stood from the plush bear and carfully made his way to the east wall, where the balcony would be located. Glancing back at the sleeping Allen, still clutching his wound in obvious pain, he examined the wall. Even with his sharp eye, he couldn't see anything on the flat surface. Not wanting to resort to taking off his eyepatch, he let his had search the pitch black surface of the wall, until he found what he was looking for.

The most likely possibility of course being some sort of super-natural curse that he didn't want the higher-ups seeing, because they would find it incredibly suspicious. Just like Yuu's situation, actually. Though, probably not exactly the same, after all, who's situation could be the same as _Yuu's_?

A small, barely-there strip of light shone like a stray hair of sunshine in the wall as his fingers thoughed it.

He got the weird feeling, actually, that he was alarmingly closer than he expected himself to be with his Hypothesis.

And, with one swift tug, the blackness of the glass door was slid open, and light flooded the room.

- - - - - - - -

Allen blinked. Once, twice, before he actually started looking at what was beyond his eyelids. The last thing he could remember was being attacked by Lavi, who had been caught under the Akuma's special ability. The pain of the innocence attacking him was like no pain he had felt in years. Along with the fact that he had hit him in the same spot as he had hit him so many times earlier in their sparring session. He vowed he would never get into a serious battle with Lavi again, as he would probably remember his weakness against Innocence.

The wound he must have acquired from their accidental real battle was bad enough. However, it seemed to have gone. Well, the dull ache was there, but not as obvious. It was like a stubbed toe, compared to being stabbed through the heart by the Millennium Earl's sword. That could only mean that he had been recovering for a good while, as he was even more sensitive to Innocence then the remainder of his family.

He'd been out for three days at least, then. The surroundings were unfamiliar, though they felt similar to something... like a replica. He sat up, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through him as he did so. He was in his new room at the Order, with Rhode's not-so-subtle decorations, and he could see a sliver of light running along the ground. A person was on his (assumed missing) balcony.

He slowly, and very careful, so not to disturb his ache, got up from his bed, and crept as stealthily as he could towards the light. The sound of soft humming reached his ears as he approached, and he was surprised to see a shock of red hair on the other side of the door. Lavi was humming something softly?

The murmur of music seemed to fizzle away as her pushed the sliding door open, and stepped out onto his balcony for the first time. The view was beautiful.

He had no time to enjoy it, however, as the moment he reached the stone railing of the thing, Lavi had pounced on him, a wide grin on his face, and the calm, collected creature he had seen moments before humming an ancient tune gone in an instant. It made him wonder if he was meant to see that.

"Allen! Your up! That's great, and just in time too!" He guffawed. Allen gave him a questioning look, and Lavi cleared hi throat. "Er- Bookman and Komui where gonna knock the door down tomorrow, if you weren't up." He explained, and Allen was thankful as well, that he had woken before such a disturbance took place. It would cause so many more problems then he cared to count, and at the moment, he felt very intent on NOT having to use _it_ more than he had to.

Lavi seemed to calm down as he let out a soft sigh of relief followed by an even softer "oh."

"So," he started, leaning foreword to get a better look at him in the light. "What was that all about back there, anyway, Allen?" Allen looked away, not wanting to answer.

"Back where?" He asked, as if the answer wasn't already obvious in his mind.

Lavi gave him a look very reminiscent of the Lavi he had seen Humming. Decidedly, though he generally didn't like the feeling that Lavi gave, he was a calming presence, as if he too knew how it felt to have to masquerade as an Exorcist, when you yourself know very much that you are not.

Lavi was a bookman, and Allen was … Allen.

"'C'mon, Allen! You couldn't a forgotten how badly you reacted to our fight- is somethin' the matter? Is it anything good old Lavi can do?"

Allen slowly shook his head, hoping the reluctant-ness to answer would cause the curious Bookman to stop asking them. No such luck came.

" Aw, 'c'mon, Allen! PLEASE?! Just tell me what's wrong! I'm a worried friend, cut me some slack." The silver haired boy seemed to mock think it out before smiling at the bookman apprentice and a very scary way.

"No."

Lavi once again drooped, hoping that by doing so, he may gain some sympathy for his hard work. "That's just no fair, you sound sooooo much Like Yuu-chan right now!" Lavi suddenly spun around and leaned so far offer the edge of the balcony, his feet left the ground. "Speak of the Devil!" He squealed, and Allen gave him a slightly worried look. "It's Yuu-chan! We should go greet him, Allen!" He said, and before the scarred teen could say another word, the red headed-blur that was Lavi raced him, at speeds as close to the speed of light that he could muster without breaking the laws of physics in the process. "You two will get along so well, I know it!"

The foreboding he had received this morning was tenfold, as if to tell him he should run away, even a tall, slim girl turned to face him, and her long hair in a ponytail.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi shouted, and still keeping a tight grip on Allen's wrist, glomped the girl for all that she was worth.

- - - - - - - -

This chapter was long, huh? And leaves you wondering what will happen to poor Allen in the next chapter, after all, he seems quite convinced our temperamental samurai is a female exorcist. Will someone correct him, or with limbs fly in the next chapter: Problems in Paradise

Look forward to it, everyone!

Zeida


	5. Chapter 4: Problems in Paradise

A Semblance of Virtue

By **Z**_eida_ of Zeida and Maria

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey-Man or any of it's characters. I also don't own any poems, songs, quotes, or anything else that appears in the beginning, unless I say I do.

'Darkness feeds darkness, and destruction only fuels further destruction. In order to improve, you must improvise, using a different approach, because the one thing the enemy can not fight, is kindness.'

**N**_OTE_: I noticed a rather large gap in the word count between this chapter and the last one, and I have to say, it bothers me. But I really can't fit anymore stuff in this chapter, plus it was hard enough to write already... -Dies- Sorry, I hope you like it, though!

Dedicated to '**M**ana' By Artbug and '**I**n **C**old **E**mbraces' By Firey-Moonlight.

**Both** of which are phenomenal stories, and will have likely affected this one in one way or another. The same will go for my other one, whenever it happens to come to life. **R**EAD **T**HEM. AS SOON AS YOU FINISH READING MINE.

**W**_arnings_: AU, angst, depression, and mentions of murder. Possible OOC (Very likely, though not intentional)

Thank you for reading my ramblings, now, onto the story…

- - - - - - - -

Allen gasped for breath as he slammed the door closed. "Damit…" He muttered, clutching at his injured arm. Blood dripped to the cold stone floor of the closet he had taken refuge in.

He was going to die.

And if it wasn't worse, he had the unwavering impression that after his death, Kanda was going to spit on his grave. That is, if Kanda survived this. Allen smirked as he leaned against the door for support. He liked the idea of Kanda dying before him. Even if he would follow, which he would if things went as he had predicted, he would at least know that the damn swordsman who had caused this was going down with him.

The white haired teen stiffened, as the light sound of footsteps were heard further down the hallway. He held his breath as they passed, hoping she wouldn't check closets.

The footsteps hurried right passed. His shoulders slumped in relief and he took in a calming gasp of breath as they retreated. He was safe, for now.

It had been all Kanda's fault. No, even more, it had been Lavi's fault; he could have at least _warned_ him that the person he was always talking about was Male. It wasn't like, with that girly outfit and length of hair that one wouldn't assume otherwise.

The door was suddenly wrenched open from behind him, and he toppled out of the closet with a gasp of pain. "Allen?"

He looked up, surprise written across his face as he stared at Lavi. His companion blinked his one visible eye back. "What were you doing in a closet?"

He became defensive immediately. Lavi knew why he was here! He was trying to preserve his life just a little bit longer! "What were _you_ doing opening the door to the closet?" Allen demanded. The red head stared at him, before grinning.

"I was going to get a mop. For the blood." He added the last bit casually, but the grin widened. Allen glared. "But..." Lavi continued, peering worriedly into the closet behind the wounded exorcist, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "It looks like the mop already _has_ blood on it. Allen?" He looked back at the poor boy. "Do you know where the blood could have come from?"

His voice was teasing, but it pissed Allen off non-the-less. "I wonder." He replied, and the eccentric bookman rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He pouted. " Be that way." He paused, before saying "… Linali's stopped chasing you, in case you wanted to know." Allen looked up at him with some hope glimmering in his eyes.

He stood. "Is she still mad?" He asked. "I wasn't my fault!"

Lavi rolled his eyes. "I know it wasn't. Well, sort of. You did provoke him. But I agree, you didn't _choose_ where the blood splattered." He paused, before adding, "But Linali doesn't like blood. Especially not on her."

Allen returned this bit of obvious knowledge with a deadpan look. "Thanks. I had _no_ idea."

Lavi just laughed. "Well, let's go see Komui about that arm of yours. It looks pretty bad."

Allen rolled his eyes and stood. "I'd noticed long before you had, don't worry."

Lavi pouted. "Don't underestimate a Bookman's eyes." He finished the statement off with a hard poke. In exactly the same spot he had so many times before attacked him. The spot that was still quite sore from his Innocence injury not too long go. His body seized up, and he tripped forward.

Lavi blinked down at him for the second time in so many minutes. He crouched down by the teen, who was clutching his side in obvious pain. "Allen? Hey, Allen! You ok? Are you sure you don't want Komui to check that wound out too while we're there? It looks kinda... not healed yet."

Allen groaned in response. He wanted to kill Lavi right now.

**_Kill..._**

Lavi jumped back, as his white haired friend screamed in agony and clutched at his head. "A-Allen? I'm positive no one's hit you there recently, what..." His voice trailed off.

**_Kill..._**

The boy was vibrating madly, but still managing to slowly rise to his feet. Lavi stepped foreword, and reached his had out to help, but it was smacked away.

**_Kill..._**

"**_Lavi, p-please leave me alone, for the time being."_** Allen fell silent, clutching at his hair with such ferocity that Lavi feared he might pull it out. **_Kill... Kill... Kill...Kill.Kill.KILL.KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKI-_**

_No._

**_"...Please..."_**

Allen's voice was...off. It sounded almost...distorted and defiantly in great pain, but Lavi couldn't make his feet move towards him. He tried to speak again, but no words surfaced. The only thing he seemed at all able to do, was walk away.

**_"And, Lavi? Don't let anyone know about this..."_**

And, to his horror, he found that he was.

- - - - - - - -

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
[Dirty Little Secret lyrics on tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

-**D**_irty little Secret_, **T**_he All American Rejects_

**C**_hapter_ **F**_our_: **P**_roblems in Paradise_

"What do you _mean_ I can't get a ticket!" Tiki demanded, glaring at the man on the other side of the glass. "I have money, and I'm in a hurry!" The man gave him a contemptuous look, as if to say 'I somehow doubt that'.

A frustrated growl escaped Tiki's lips, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm deeply sorry, _sir_, however, all trains have been closed until further notice, there was a murder, and we can't allow anyone to leave town." The ticket man replied in an infuriatingly smug voice, as if greatly enjoying the trouble this situation was causing the coal miner.

"Like HELL you are!" He snarled, leaning a close to the bastard as he could with the glass barrier blocking his path, so close that both he, and the ticket man it seemed, thought the tip of his nose was poking through as if there was nothing there. "I'm going to fucking Kill you, if you don't _give me my tickets_!"

The man drew back slightly. "We're closed now sir, sorry." He Said hurriedly, and shut the window.

"ERRRRGGGG!" He yelled, kicking the ticket booth as hard as he could, before reeling back in pain. "I… I hate people who act like that…" He muttered. "Always looking down on us just because of…" He sighed, and turned back towards the platform waiting room, where Allen was eating all that Tiki could afford to spend on him.

A sharp pain was pulsing through his head, and he rubbed it with a soft groan. "I sounded really unlike myself back there…" He muttered as he approached the boy, forcing a calm smile onto his face. "Hey, Allen? We're gonna have to spend a few days here. Alright?"

Allen stared at him for a long moment. "But I thought you said you were late already…" He stated, before shoving a half of a sandwich into his mouth. "Ib d'ar a pr'blm?"

He took a moment to decipher the meaning of the garble Allen had just produced, before shaking his head. "Nah, Train's just… out of service or somethin'. They're havin' an investigation and all transportation's been halted. It doesn't matter too much though, we'll get out eventually. Let's go find somewhere to sleep." Allen finished off the last of the food, and hopped to his feet.

"How long are we gonna be in town?" The boy asked as they walked out of the station. He seemed so much more cheerful after their train ride, pointing out random things, and he even said he saw a ghost, once.

"I don't know for sure." He replied, feeling a bit better himself. The headache hadn't gone away though. "A few days, I guess. Maybe two."

Allen nodded, and looked at him with a big smile on his face. "Thank you." He blinked at him.

"What for this time?" The suddenness of the statement had taken him completely off guard.

Allen just kept smiling. Tiki smiled too, and they headed for the Inn at the end of the street.

- - - - - - - -

Allen gobbled down his meal at the inn. He was sitting at one of the tall stools at the bar with two dinner orders in front of him. Tiki had gone out, he said he needed to get some more money or they wouldn't be able to afford food for him tomorrow.

He gulped down the last of his bread, and pushed the empty plates away with a happy sigh.

He really appreciated all that Tiki was doing for him, and this new chance he'd been given more than the man would probably ever realize. He couldn't _stop_ thanking him, the sacrifices he was making were way beyond anything anyone but Mana had ever done for him. He really missed Mana. No matter what happened to him in the future, Mana would never be out of his mind. He would probably never get over the pain he was feeling from his foster father's twice-death, but the best that he could do, was honor Mana's wish for him.

He hoped down from his stool, and putting one foot in front of the other, with hands spread out in a childish attempt to keep his balance, he began to take steps, as if walking on a tight rope. One foot, then the next, toes touching heals, ball of the foot hitting the invisible line last.

"Keep walking." He said aloud, still walking in a perfectly straight line. He laughed as people began staring in his direction, most saying things like "aww…." Or "Cute…", which he was all but used to from his time in the circus. A mischievous grin spread across his face as an idea hit him.

He stopped moving. And, after a pause, he put both hand above his head, one covered by an over-sized mitten, and slid easily into a handstand. Someone from his right 'ooo'd at him, as he slowly at first, began moving across the same line on his hands, one in front of the other, and toes pointed vertically towards the ceiling, in a perfect hand stand.

About half the occupants of the Inn were watching him now, and the man behind the bar laughed and said, "Ha, we've even got our own entertainment!" Allen just continued to laugh childishly; reveling in the attention that so reminded him of the time he had spent working with Mana.

As he neared an obstacle on his imaginary tightrope, he bent his elbows, and rolled foreword into a stand, before tuning and bowing at his clapping audience. He was grinning from ear to ear, chest puffing out slightly from the exercise, completely exhilarated by the feeling he was getting. It was like he was floating. He took another bow, laughing, and gasping for breath, as the crowd parted.

"Well, of all things, I didn't expect this when I got back."

Allen blinked and looked up. Tiki grinned back own at him. "Hi!" He said, immediately latching onto the man's leg. "Did you get any money?" People went back to what they were doing, not wanting to seem rude as Tiki crouched down, and ruffled Allen's short white hair.

"A bit, yeah." He replied, before straightening once again. "Now, get off me." Allen clung even tighter to his leg, wrapping his legs around the glasses adorned man's ankle.

"No."

Tiki stared down at him in complete shock for a full fifteen seconds, before,

"I'm warning you, I'll make you get off."

Allen shook his head into Tiki's pant leg. "I warned you…" Tiki said in a voice that foretold almost certain doom.

Allen suddenly clung tighter, squeezing the captive leg for all it was worth, as it started moving, dragging slightly, as Tiki made his way, to the great amusement of the Inn patrons, to the stairs and pulled his leg, with Allen now clinging to it for dear life, up the first step.

"Will you get off?" He asked, voice the most patronizing he'd ever sounded. Allen once again shook his head into his new companion's leg. "Fine. _I'm _going to go all the way upstairs, and go to bed."

Allen squealed slightly at each step, not terrified, but defiantly tense. As they made their way up, Tiki's breath came more and more erratically, and as they reached their floor, he let out a groan of his own. "You boy, are heavy." He informed him, to which Allen just giggled again. "Now, get off."

A giggle. "No."

"What!" Tiki demanded, staring down at his white haired charge. "I gave you a free ride up the stairs! Get off!" Allen continued giggling and shaking his head.

"No!"

Tiki gave a squawk of indignation, before lifting his leg up in the air yet again. "Get off, I said!" He shook it, but this only caused Allen to cling even tighter still, laughing his head off. "OFF!" Allen's breath caught mid laugh, as he went flying with the force of the shake. He landed with a thump on the ground a few feet away, but it didn't hurt. He blinked up in shock at the ceiling. What had just happened?

"Allen!" Tiki yelled, running over to the stunned boy and crouching down beside him in the empty hallway. "Are you ok!" Allen blinked at him, before slowly nodding. Tiki looked relieved. "Why'd you just let go like that? You looked like you were having fun." Allen sat up, still staring at the glasses wearing man.

"I didn't." He informed him. It was Tiki's turn to stare.

"What do you mean, you didn't? How'd you go flying then?" He demanded, and Allen just continued to shake his head, looking confused now.

"I think… I went through your leg…" He informed him, doubting it even as he said it. "Is that possible?"

Tiki had a look of extreme concentration as he thought about this. "I… have no idea, actually." He paused, giving his leg an unsure look before, "…Maybe?" Allen gave the leg his own unsure look, before sighing.

"You got me off, though." The child pointed out.

With a single, short silent laugh, Tiki grinned. "Yeah, I did."

Both of them stood, and Allen started his way down the hallway, looking for their room.

- - - - - - - -

The walls of their room were made of old, frail wood with a strong scent of decay. There was a single window, small with no way of opening it to allow air, on the far right wall exactly opposite the door. The bed, a small, single person wire frame with a thin-to-nonexistent mattress was pushed against this wall. There was a table in the center of the small room, and a nightstand just touching the headboard.

Allen was sitting in a wooden chair too tall for him, which was beside the currently closed door. He was staring in complete silence at his roommate, who was lying with his lower body half off the bed, and his hands covering his face. Allen had noticed he did this a lot. He wasn't sure exactly what it meant, but he could tell whenever Tiki started doing it, noise made it worse.

So, he was being completely silent.

But it was _boring_. He wanted to DO something, say something. He wanted to keep going. To keep moving. He wanted to get out of this town. And he could tell, Tiki wanted to as well. This delay was making both of them go crazy. He could keep his mind off of it for a short while, if he were doing something, but…

He sighed quietly, hoping Tiki wouldn't notice. The situation he was in could have been a lot worse than it was. He could be dead. You can't really walk when you're dead, after all. He could also been found by one of those perverts Mana had told him about once, instead of by such a nice person like Tiki. He could still be out there, freezing and lost, with no way of moving foreword, and no one to help him.

Drawing his legs up to his chest, he held them there with his small arms. His arm hurt. His eye hurt too. When he looked at something… it was like half of the world had gone black. But, if he turned his head, it was gone. That place was back to it's normal, colored reality, but another had been mutated. He wanted to close his left eye, and never open it again.

But, the worst of it was the ghosts. He had seen four of them, since meeting Tiki. They were haunting people, just hovering above them, as if chained to that one specific person, and screaming. They were always crying out in pain, as if their very connection to this world caused them eternal suffering. He wanted to help them, but he couldn't do anything… But the people being haunted couldn't seem or hear them. They couldn't see them, or tell they were there, no one could. except Allen. He was the only witness to their suffering.

Tiki sighed, and sat up. "You doin' ok over there, Allen? You seem quiet." He looked over at the boy, and blinked in surprise. "Are you ok?" He stood and walked over to the boy, curled up in fetal position on the wooden chair. "Allen?" The boy didn't answer, so he gently placed a hand on his head.

He looked up. The scabbed slash down his the side of his face seemed to almost glow ominously as Allen stared at him with wide, childish eyes. "What?"

The older of the two forced an awkward smile onto his face, and removed the hand. "Er- nothing, really. Just… you ok? You were doing fine down stairs a while ago… is something wrong?" Allen shook his head.

"I was just thinking." He responded, a smile appearing on his face as well. "Thanks for worrying." Tiki blinked.

"You don't need to thank me." He replied, almost immediately. "That comes free with the package."

Allen cocked his head to the side, confusion evident in his face. "…Package?"

Tiki nodded, and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Yeah, the joining-the-family package." Allen stared at him with an unreadable expression, but Tiki just plowed on through. "Not that I'm expecting to take the place of your father, none of us would try, but… you can expand a family, right?" His glasses shone in the moonlight as he grinned. Allen continued to stare, before his smile returned to his face as well.

"Yeah. A family can always expand."

A knock on the door interrupted the moment, and Tiki stood. "Who is it?" He asked, sounding very cheerful.

"Ah, Housekeeping… I've come to tidy up." Said a high-pitched female voice from beyond the door. Tiki gave the door an odd look before shaking his head and sighing.

"Come in, if you want, but I don't think there's enough stuff in here to 'tidy'." At his words, the door creaked open, and a petit girl stepped into the room, a ghost following behind her.

Allen squeaked, causing Tiki and the girl to both look over at him.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. The ghost looked at him.

Still staring at the grotesque form hovering above her, he shook his head in answer. "N-no…" Tiki gave him a worried glance as the girl smiled and started wandering around, wiping down dusty surfaces.

The ghost was staring at him now.

Allen shrunk back, staring back at it. "W-what do you want?" He whispered. The ghost blinked. Tiki was about to ask him what was wrong, when the girl began to speak.

"I'm not really used to this sort of thing…" She informed him, completely unneededly. Tiki turned her attention to her for a small moment to say "oh?" before going back to Allen.

But Allen was too busy staring at the ghost as it responded to react.

"_You… can see me?_" It asked, and Allen nodded. "_Pleases… save me, destroy me…please!_" It begged, and Allen was reminded forcefully of Mana. He gulped, and stared at the thing.

He didn't understand why this was happening. He couldn't save the ghost… Could he?

"I was just hired today actually." The girl said cheerfully, depositing the rag she was using into a pocket of her apron, and retrieving a fresh one. "There's some investigation going on… I can't get out of town." Se laughed, and Tiki didn't bother to respond. "I needed to get a job while I was here, so… here's the result. Weird, huh?" She received a distracted grunt in response, and she turned to see him looking worriedly at Allen.

She was quiet for a long moment, during which time the ghost egged several more times for him to destroy it, before she sighed. "I suppose I'm done then, sorry for the inconvenience."

She put her second rag in her pocket as well, and let herself out of the room, Allen's eyes following her as she left. His left one a blood red target glowing in the dim room.

- - - - - - - -

Allen found that he could not sleep that night.

The pleas of the ghost too fresh in his mind, too similar to Mana's. He slowly rose from his nest of blanket on the table. He needed some fresh air, he decided.

As he quietly made his way over to his shoes and put them on, he looked down at his left hand. It had been hurting ever since before the girl had come in with the ghost, a dull, throbbing ache that hurt worse than the sharp pains he would sometimes get from his eye. It was like he needed to do something, but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

He wandered toward the door, not noticing the eyes following as he carefully opened it, and made his way out. He padded down the stairs without a sound, and made it to the door with no trouble. No one was up; even the man behind the bar was nowhere in sight, obviously not expecting people to turn up for a drink this late in the night.

H was outside within a minute, and breathed in the cold air of the winter day, wishing he'd brought a jacket out with him. The long sleeved shirt he wore over his small frame was thin, and his left hand did not seem effected at all by the fact that he had a glove trying to fight off his chill.

He couldn't go back inside yet though, and he shook off his discomfort, and began to walk through the fluffy white snow towards the park. Mist rose from his lips as he breathed, and he shivered.

His feet crunched into the frozen flakes, and he felt a jolt go up his spine at the feeling. He didn't like the cold…

A hand rested on his shoulder, and he turned abruptly to see who was with him. The girl from before, and her ghost were there, and she was smiling at him in a way that made him want to run a s fast as he could and never look back.

"He cares deeply for you, doesn't he." She said, her voice sounding less friendly than it did before. "That man you're with."

He didn't answer, instead taking a step back in fright. The ghost was screaming for salvation.

In response to his movement, she stepped foreword, an evil smile appearing on her face. "He'll miss you, when you die…" She whispered softly, and raised her hand above her head.

"_Help, please help me!_" Pleaded the ghost, but Allen was paralyzed with terror, and couldn't even help himself. He fell back in the snow and stared a the girl as she began to transform, the ghost screaming as the flesh ripped away to reveal the large sphere of death that was hidden beneath.

"ALLEN!" Tiki ran towards him, but the monster blocked his path.

"You'll make a good addition to the Akuma!" It thundered, before aiming it's guns at the white haired child.

-- - - - - - -

Time seemed to slow down, as Tiki Ran towards Allen, yelling his name. He had followed the boy out of the Inn when he had left, not sure why he'd wandered off in the first place.

A humongous monster had ripped out of the girl they had met earlier, and it was saying something. He knew it was saying something, but his brain didn't seem quite able to process the information. One word got through the haze of adrenaline and worry.

It had said Akuma.

"Allen!" He yelled again, trying to get passed the… thing to get to Allen. Allen slowly turned, tears appearing in his eyes as he did o to look at Tiki. He stopped abruptly upon seeing the boy's eye. "What- What happened?" He asked, not sure what to do.

The boy closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't-" His next words were cut off by the sound of a gun being shot. Allen dived to the right, just in time for a bullet half his size to collide with the ground where he had fallen a small time ago. He stared up at the creature, unable to see the ghost from his vantage point. The eyes of the monster's crying face seemed to snap towards him, and the boy doubled over in pain, clutching at his left arm.

Tiki ran over to him, and crouch down beside his shaking form. "Allen? Hey, can you hear me, Allen?" He put a hand on his left shoulder when there was no response, but removed it almost immediately. "Wh-what was…" He trailed off as the shoulder convulsed again, before the arm itself seemed to rip from Allen's grasp and grow. Tiki fell back and stared at it, as Allen started sobbing.

He wanted to help, but he couldn't move. He wanted to comfort the boy, but he didn't want to get too close. He wondered what was happening. He wondered if this whole entire thing was just a dream. Maybe Allen didn't exist at all? Maybe all of this was a twisted figment of his imagination, spurred on by the headaches.

Despite the impending doom he could feel, the idea saddened him.

The Monster was moving closer, about to shoot again, when the arm darted forward and slashed it away. Allen immediately drew back, seeming to have gained some sort of control of the appendage, but obviously having no idea what to do with such control.

"I- I don't kn-know what to- to do…" Allen sniffled, Tiki stared. Who was he talking to? He wondered if he was just reacting to the situation. The white arm twitched, before flinging itself, and the boy attached to it towards the monster, which was coming back towards them for a second attack.

"Allen!" Tiki yelled, forcing himself to his feet, and trying to run after the terrified boy as he screamed, but he found he could barely stand. He knees were knocking, and the rest of his body was shaking uncontrollably, and he had never felt so useless in a dangerous situation as he did right now.

The arm connected with the large sphere, this time piercing what looked to be armor and slashing downward, sending the monster crashing into the snowy ground. It seemed to crack, and the face let out a screech, before it exploded. Allen skidded a few feet away from I with the force of the explosion, arm seemingly back to a normal size.

Tiki gulped, before taking a cautious step foreword, testing his legs. When they didn't collapse beneath him, he took another, before breaking out into a run and landing with a thud beside Allen. He was lying there, like he was asleep, but his breathing was too erratic. He swallowed agai, breathing in the cold air, and staring down at the child he had decided to take care of.

"…Allen?" He asked weakly, hoping desperately that the boy would hear him… "Allen, are you ok?" The boy's face twitched beneath the white hair currently splayed across it, and Tiki's heart jumped. "Allen! Allen, can you hear me?" He slowly opened his eyes, and stared at Tiki, whose glasses were slipping off his nose from the sweat.

"…Tiki?" He asked weakly, and the panicked man nodded, causing them to slip even further.

"Yeah." He said, brushing the hair out of his face. "Are you ok?" He asked. Allen very slowly pushed himself into a sitting position before looking at Tiki again.

"…I think this is the first time I've seen your eyes." The white haired boy pointed out, and though his voice was still slightly hoarse, he didn't seem at all as f his arm had just transformed into that of a huge white monster's and smashed another evil monster into the ground.

He took heart in this fact, and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right." He informed the boy, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Allen stood completely, grasping the shoulders of the crouched man in front of him for support, and grinned weakly. "I think I saw a mole." Tiki's face immediately went sour, and he bopped Allen on the head playfully.

"Shut up. No I don't." Allen laughed, and Tiki smiled slightly, before grabbing Allen by the armpits and swinging him onto his shoulders piggyback style.

"Ahh! What are you doing!" Allen squeaked, immediately clinging to Tiki's neck for fear of falling as he stood.

"I'm getting us out of here, before someone finds us and blames us about this mess." He explained, as he started back towards the Inn at top speeds.

Allen looked back at the partially destroyed road and fragments of fence that littered the ground behind them "… But it WAS us…" Allen stated in confusion.

"SSSHHH! Not so loud!" He turned to him, finger pressed to his lips, though he was grinning widely. "No it wasn't. We had nothing to do with it, get it?" He winked, and faced forward again. Allen stared at the wavy black hair at the back of his head in some surprise.

"…" The look turned into one of exasperation not expected from a child so young, and he let an all-suffering sigh pass his lips. "I hope we can leave town tomorrow…"

- - - - - - - -

Chapter end.

That was really hard to write. When I went into my plan to see what the chapter would have in it, all it said was 'Tiki finds out about Allen's arm' and I was like… But… what's going to be IN the chapter! I need to start planning things better. Plus, this whole chapter felt really awkward to write, like big bits of it didn't make any sense and I spent many instances staring at the computer thinking 'does this bit even belong here?'

I had a few things happen though. What could these 'attacks' be, that Allen's been having, telling him to kill? Once the shocks gone, how will Tiki really react to Allen's arm? Are these strange headaches attributed to Tiki's Noah blood, or is it something else?

Those are a few of the questions I would probably be asking after reading this chapter. But… I wrote it, so they don't count (You can still ask them, I guess)

Next Chapter- **Difficulties Traveling **

_His eyes slowly slid towards his companion. The black haired Exorcist was impatiently reading his information packet. Allen had decided, at the time that their mission had been assigned that this man was going to be the bain of his existence while a part of the Black Order. _

**Also next chapter, a short(not really, it's a full chapter) preview of another D.Gray-Man story I'm writting!**


	6. Chapter 5: Dificulties & Traveling

A Semblance of Virtue

By Zeida of Zeida and Maria

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey-Man or any of it's characters. I also don't own any poems, songs, quotes, or anything else that appears in the beginning, unless I say I do.

'Darkness feeds darkness, and destruction only fuels further destruction. In order to improve, you must improvise, using a different approach, because the one thing the enemy can not fight, is kindness.'

**N**_OTE_:

Dedicated to '**M**ana' By Artbug and '**I**n **C**old **E**mbraces' By Firey-Moonlight.

**Both** of which are phenomenal stories, and will have likely affected this one in one way or another. The same will go for my other one, whenever it happens to come to life. **R**EAD **T**HEM. AS SOON AS YOU FINISH READING MINE.

**W**_arnings_: AU, angst, depression, and mentions of murder. Possible OOC (Very likely, though not intentional)

- - - - - - - - -

"How can I tell the truth, when the answer is unknown?"

• Anonymous

The next morning came before either of them knew it. Allen had fallen asleep on Tiki's back as they headed up for their room, and Tiki had spent the remainder of the night staring at Allen's left arm in wonder. How could something so spectacular exist? An _arm_ that could grow twice the size of the person, and rip a humongous monster apart without the will of its owner?

The idea scared him.

But, it wasn't _Allen_ that scared him. It was just his arm, as if he'd somehow gotten it in his head that they were two completely separate entities, with no connection to each other but the physical one that bound them. He shifted on the bed, readjusting his pillow as he did so.

He wasn't sure what to do at this point.

It wasn't like he was about to abandon the boy for something like that, but he didn't know how he was supposed to… well, anything really. The situation, the one Allen had described to him about monsters seemed suddenly so much more real than it had been.

Was he being chased by these monsters?

Was Allen in danger?

Was he putting himself and his friends in danger by taking him in?

Would Allen even want to stay with him, now that he'd seen how useless _he_ was in a desperate situation?

He propped his head up on his arm, completely abandoning the pillow. The situation was out of his hands, he decided. Allen and the others would make the decisions. If Allen wanted to stay, he would let him stay.

Allen stirred on his resting place, as if being slowly prodded awake by Tiki's gaze. He blinked his eyes open, and stared at the ceiling. He blinked again and sat up, before grasping his arm with a slight gasp of pain. Tiki sat up on the bed. "Are you alright?" He asked immediately.

Allen turned to look at him, quickly removing his arm from sight. "It… it's just sore." He said quietly, not meeting Tiki's eyes. Tiki gave him a worried look, and Allen turned away.

This caused the concerned adult to frown. He stood, putting on his thick glasses, and walked over to the boy. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down in front of him, so with the elevation he received from the table he was sitting on, the two of them were about eye level. "Allen…" He coaxed, and the white haired child said nothing.

"…"

"Allen, talk to me." He ordered, though his voice stayed soft.

Allen very slowly turned back to him, eyes downcast. "If… if you want, I'll go away." The boy's voice was almost inaudible, but Tiki caught it.

"Do you want to go away?" He asked, afterwards kicking himself for how patronizing he had sounded.

"…No, but you…" He trailed off, eyes dropping even further, as if to reflect just how low he himself felt.

"If you want to stay with me, then I'll be happy to let you stay." Tiki informed him, satisfaction more than a little obvious in his voice. "I don't mind."

Allen's head snapped up, eyes wide. "But… you… I, and the ghost…" He said, making no sense whatsoever to the now completely confused adult.

"… What about a ghost?" He asked, vaguely remembering Allen talk about seeing a few on the train when they'd first reached town.

"…The ghost that was haunting that lady, before she turned into an Akuma." Allen replied, his voice was still quiet, but it had more of the childish quality that he was used to from him. It suddenly struck Tiki just how odd it was, that they were able to act normally with each other on the way back to the Inn, but not now.

"So… there was an evil sprit haunting her that turned her into a… what-ever-it-was?" He asked not exactly sure what Allen had called the monster, but Allen shook his head. They once again lapsed into silence when Allen gave no imediate explanation.

"...I can't move my arm." He finally muttered, causing Tiki to stare at him out the of sheer… randomness.

"…Your arm?" He said after a pregnant pause. Allen nodded an almost defiant look present on his face. He was trying to change the subject…

"It'll sort of twitch, but I can't move it. It hurts every time I try." He looked down, allowing his bangs to fall foreword and shadow his face. Tiki thought he saw faintly red cheeks beneath the white locks.

Tiki 'hmm'ed. "…Well, it's probably sore, I guess. Growing five times its size prob'ly takes a lot out of an arm." Allen laughed, causing Tiki to grin in triumph.

"Probably." Allen agreed, smiling slightly. Or, Tiki thought he was smiling slightly. He couldn't be sure through the hair.

"…So, will you come?" Allen looked up at him.

"…Come?" He cocked his head to the side cutely, and Tiki's lip twitched.

"Yeah, are ya still coming? To meet the gang."

Very slowly, cautiously Allen nodded. "…I'd like that." He said, and Tiki could see, there was defiantly a smile forming, as bright as the sun on his face.

- - - - - - - - -

A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.

Lao-tzu, The Way of Lao-tzu

**C**_hapter_ **F**_ive_: **D**_ifficulties and_ _Traveling_

The silence within Lavi's room was almost deafening. He was sitting in his chair at his desk, staring at his log for that day, wondering… what should he write? He hadn't done his logs for the past few days, and he had decided to just skip them and write one log. But he found that he didn't _want_ to write about the experiences he had had.

He wondered if it had something to do with Allen, asking him not to tell anyone. But writing wasn't telling, and as a bookman, he wasn't just required to write down all things he had witnessed, he NEEDED to. It was a part of him to get the facts of history that no one else around him would ever know in the future down for today.

Before he knew it, an inked quill was hovering over his paper. He stared at the paper, willing his hand to move, and finding it unbearably difficult. He frowned. Moving his hand away from the unwritten log, Lavi noted that he only had trouble moving the tip towards the paper, not away.

Something was wrong with him.

He sighed, and slumped back in his chair. He would do this. He knew he could, but he had to figure out how. He knew, this had something to do with Allen. Allen's secret had to do with this. He had told him, 'Don't let anyone know about this' and so, he couldn't let anyone know. But he _wasn't _letting anyone know. He was writing a private log that only he would read.

No one else would ever see it.

He would not _allow_ Bookman to see this one, and no one else ever went into his private logs. They were tedious and boring, and of no interest to anyone in the order. No one would ever find out.

Ever.

He just had to write it down…

He sat up in his chair again, and rewetted his quill. Bringing his hand back down to the paper, he slowly began to recount the past four days in the most detail he thought he had ever done on a multi-day summary log.

He found, the further into his recent adventure he wrote; the easier it became to put the words down.

His hand pause above the paper once again as he reached the fiasco from earlier. The scene played out in his mind, and he furrowed his brow.

_No one will ever know_.

He his hand lowered once more, and the red head continued writing.

A minute passes- then two, and the scratching of the quill, and the sound of sloshing liquid as he re-wetted the tip were all that could be heard.

"HA!" Lavi yelled in triumph, thrusting his fist in the air. He was grinning from ear to ear, and breathing as if he'd just run a marathon. He allowed his heart rate to lower back to a normal speed, before rising to his feet with so much force that he knocked his chair over and he rushed out of the room.

He could feel endorphins pumping through him, from what he could only imagine was his body expressing it's victory at overcoming the strange hold that was over him. As he exited his room, and entered a larger common room that belonged to he and Bookman, he waved at the panda who was reading something on the couch, and said, as casually as he could manage;

"I finished the extended log, Jiji." Before heading out of the room as if nothing was out of the ordinary. A grin fought its way onto his face, completely against his own will.

Nothing _was_ out of the ordinary, after all.

He laughed gleefully as he put his arms behind his head and walked down the hall. "Hmm… I wonder where Allen is?" He muttered, as he headed towards the mess hall.

He was going to solve this mystery, and over come any challenges on the way.

After all, Bookman was probably in there reading his log right now.

- - - - - - - - -

It had been the most traumatic, and over-all most terrifying experience he had ever had, getting his Anti-Akuma weapon fixed by Komui. He had gone almost immediately proceeding the 'attack', and was now wandering aimlessly through the halls the next day.

The attack had only lasted a few minutes, but his head still hurt like hell, and he was positive that he was going to die of hunger any time now.

A sigh and a shake of the head was followed by "I don't know if I can keep doing this…" grumbled under his breath.

He stomach growled loudly for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning, and he stopped walking upon the sudden realization that he had no idea where he was. Or where he had just come from. Or what _direction _he had just come from. Or how to get the mess hall, which sounded like a more than pleasant idea at the moment.

He looked to the left.

Stone walls and identical wooden doors.

He looked to his right.

Much the same as to his left.

He looked back.

A long, empty hallway with at least four intersections going down it.

He looked forward once again, to see a staircase leading down to the next completely unknown story of the tower.

A groan escaped his lips, and he rubbed his face with his hand in frustration. Linali had _showed_ him all of this, hadn't she? Damn him and his completely useless sense of direction.

…Maybe, if he went all the way down to the bottom and started looking from the ground floor? That way, he wouldn't be able to miss anything. And, if he counted the staircases, he mat even know what floor it was on, next time he was looking.

He nodded in satisfaction at the plan, and mad his way down the set of stairs before him.

On his long journey down the ridiculously humungous castle-thing, Allen heard foot steps running towards him from behind. He turned slowly, just in time for a body to crash into his own, and send them both flying.

A groan escaped him, and he sat up, the person, a member of the science department, from the look of his lab coat and headphones, sat up as well, rubbing his head.

He had large thick glasses shielding his eyes, much like the ones Tiki used while in white form, though these ones were round.

"…Allen?" He asked weakly, sill rubbing his head.

Allen stood, and offered his arm to the person. "Ah," He let out a small breath before smiling kindly at the person. "Yes. Hello, uh…" The member of the science department took his offered hand, and Allen helped him pull himself up.

He looked apologetic for a moment, before his face turned cheerful. "Johnny."

"Hello, Johnny." Allen finished. His voice took a slightly teasing tone as he asked, "Is there something you wanted?"

A slight blush rose on Johnny's face as he was reminded of the collision, and he rubbed the back of his head again, though sheepishly this time. "Hahaha… Sorry about that, I was… Well, I was actually looking for Lavi, have you seen him?"

Allen shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him for a while. Since… yesterday, I think." He scratched his cheek. "Sorry."

"No!" Johnny said quickly, shaking his head. "It's not… it's not a problem! Bookman probably took him, or... or something." He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "…It's fine."

Allen stared.

What was with this guy? It was like he thought Allen was accusing himself of treachery by saying 'sorry'. Was he… suspicious? Or… was someone else suspicious and had informed him, and now he, who maybe didn't believe that Allen was a spy was being paranoid and was now jumping on every opportunity to quash the idea from his mind? Or was Allen just being paranoid himself?

Allen coughed quietly into his fist awkwardly, not exactly sure how to respond, standing in the middle of a hallway that he had no idea where was, and being…scrutinized. "Ok then…." …Was he being scrutinized?

No. He was being Paranoid.

Johnny shifted slightly. "Soooo…. what were you doing, then?"

Allen felt his face heat up slightly at the question, and he turned his face away from the curious order member. "I was… looking for Jerry." He muttered. Johnny blinked at him blankly.

"You mean the Mess hall, right?"

Allen nodded, still not looking at him.

"You passed it, just before I crashed into you. To your left." Allen's head whipped around, and he stared at the double doors Johnny was pointing at.

"…Thanks." He said. Johnny grinned. Then he snickered, and Allen felt his cheeks heat up a bit again. "…I have a bad sense of direction, it's not my fault!"

The snickering turned to full out laughing, and Allen huffed. "S-hahaha… Sorry, it's just… haha, it's kinda hard to miss doors that big…"

"…I wasn't looking for doors. I was looking for _food_." Allen pouted, though he could feel his own lip twitch slightly. "It's not funny!"

After a few moments, Johnny got a hold of himself and cleared his throat. "Ha… Sorry, I won't do that again," Allen folded his arms. Johnny smiled cheerfully once again, and waved. "I'll just be going, then. 'ya know, on the off chance that Bookman _hasn't_ apprehended Lavi." Allen nodded slightly as he left, a small smile appearing on his face as the white coat disappeared around the corner.

Maybe he could stand being there a bit longer…

_Lavi…_

As Allen headed into the Mess hall for breakfast, he wondered if Lavi was going to avoid him. It wasn't that he thought _Lavi_ was going to avoid him, but… it wasn't like he was in control of his power at the time.

For all he knew, Lavi could 'leave him alone' for the rest of their time at the Order, or he could come bounding up to him at any moment, screaming his name out with a Japanese honorific usually associated with young girls.

Because usually, he needed some form of physical contact to establish a link. But the Noah ability was much more powerful than that. It was his own blatant unwillingness to submit to the Noah genes within him that held the power back.

During direct attacks on his control, there was no such problem, and therefore he really had no idea what he had done to his… fellow exorcist.

He sighed at his place in line for his food, when another shot of paranoia seemed to wash over him. His eyes shifted back and forth suspiciously, looking for a threat of some sort. He shouldn't be thinking about things like that here, anyway. What if some exorcist had the ability to hear thoughts, or…

He didn't even know.

There was no one in the room that he knew. No Lavi. No Kanda, not even Linali was present in the cafeteria-like area.

In fact, Allen noted, as he searched, there only seemed to be one other exorcist in the room. He was sitting in the far corner, looking more than bored. He was short, with some sort of ball floating atop a pointed hood. His face was only partially visible, but he could see the starts of some sort of face paint, similar to that used by clowns.

"Next!" A cheerful voice called, and Allen turned away from the unfamiliar exorcist to make his order. "Oh! It's you again Allen!" Jerry squealed, seeming very excited to be seeing him again. "What would you like?"

Allen though about it for a moment. As Jerry went off to prepare the list of food Allen had recited, he threw the white haired exorcist an appreciative look.

Allen waited at the counter, feeling every few seconds like someone was staring at him intently. But when he turned to catch the culprit, no one suspicious was in his sight.

He sighed in exasperation at himself, deciding that his encounter with Johnny had put him way too close to the edge.

He was being paranoid, that was all.

- - - - - - - - -

A long, deafening silence followed the sound of the paper being placed back on Lavi's desk. Bookman, for the first time in many years was fighting to keep his own heart at bay. 'Bookman have no need for a heart' he reminded himself. Lavi was in no danger, he needn't worry. He shouldn't _need_ to needn't worry, though.

A frown formed on his wrinkled face, and he wondered what this meant. The 'Destroyer of Time' as Hebraska had referred to him as... Allen Walker. He had a strange ability that had not only forced him to leave, at a moment when so much information could be gained, but also made Lavi take twice as long as he normally did to write a log of this size by asking him 'not to tell'. That boy... he was up to something.

Bookman 'Hmm'ed and sat in Lavi's chair, staring up at the ceiling. He was a possible problem for the order as well. He could very well be a spy, in fact, it was more than likely. With an ability like the one described in the log, he could easily get past the Gate, and even Hebraska. If he wanted to stop any more danger towards Lavi, he would turn the boy in.

And that was why he wouldn't.

He glanced back down at the log. Turning that boy in was against all things that he, as holder of the title 'Bookman' stood for. He would not interfere. He would not care. He would not allow for a heart.

But that didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on the boy. For history's sake, of course.

- - - - - - - - -

Allen shifted awkwardly yet again, eating his meal with the unshakeable impression that he was being watched. He slowly put down his utensils, and turned to survey the rest of he hall. Kanda had entered the hall at some point while he was getting his food and sitting down, but no one else that he recognized. He turned, about to go back to his food when something caught his eye.

A man with panda eyes and a tuft of hair poofing out of the top of his primarily bald head was staring at him with a look on intensity that he didn't think he had ever seen before. The man locked eyes with him, and he found himself shrinking back at the look.

What was that guy's problem?

Was he the reason Allen had been feeling as if he were being watched all morning? Was he… stalking him? Was he _not_ just being paranoid? How long had that man been there?

He shuddered, and turned away, about to go back to his food, but was interrupted by another sensation.

This one involved being knocked bodily to the ground by an energetic red head. "ALLEN-CHAN!" He yelled, attracting the whole halls attention to the scene. Allen noted, as he connected to the ground painfully, that he had been completely correct in his assumptions. Lavi ad indeed started addressing him in such an embarrassing manor. He could feel that man's eyes boring into him for all he was worth, now. And Kanda had turned from his precious lunch to grab a look as well.

He twitched, as Lavi sat on top of him, completely oblivious to all eyes that were focused on them. "I was lookin' for you, ya know!" He said excitedly bouncing up and down and digging his knee into the white haired boy's already sore left arm. "I came in here earlier, but… you weren't here, so I checked the train'n rooms, but nothin', and I checked the library, but ya weren't there, either, and I checked the grounds, but That one wasn't any good either, so I came in here again to get some grub and…" He held both of his hands out towards him, palms up in a childish manor as if presenting him to no-one-in-particular. "Here you were!" He concluded, looking more than a little satisfied that after he had searched all the most random places in the Tower and given up, he had found his target in the lunch room, truly by accident.

Speaking of incredibly random places…"Why the library?" He asked, trying and failing to pull himself away from the monster Bookman apprentice. "Do I strike you as the reading type?"

Lavi shrugged and replied, "I used to look for Yuu-chan there, he likes looking at the pic…." The energy and color seemed to drain out of the rabbit boy as a cold, sharp piece of unsheathed metal pressed against his neck. Allen stared at the pissy looking swords man behind them, as Lavi turned, very careful not to allow himself to be cut, to stare at said angry swordsman. "Eeer… Hey, Yuu-chan, we were.. we were just talkin' about ya, actually…"

Allen noted two things- first, Kanda seemed to anger further at this comment, and the killing intent spread towards Allen, who had been unfairly dragged into this argument, and two, Lavi seemed to be getting more and more nervous, the more blood trailed down his pale neck and mingled in little droplets with his hair. The two shades were surprisingly similar to one another.

"DON'T call me by my fist name, Usagi or it'll be more than a cut." He hissed, before turning and stomping off.

Lavi, Allen, and everyone else in the hall but the creepy old man, who was still staring intently at Allen, watched the black haired exorcist leave. "…You know?" Lavi said, voice sounding only slightly strained after the encounter. "I think he's jealous."

The tone was matter-of-fact but Allen gave him a look that clearly said 'Get real'. "Why would he be… _jealous_?" He asked, putting a large amount of negative emphasis on the word.

"'Cause, I used ta hang out with 'im all the time, bu' now I'm startin' to talk to you instead, and he doesn't like you much, so he's kinda pissed that I made what he considers a stupid decision on my part." Lavi paused after this explanation, leaning back in such a way that Allen (to his great relief) was able to slip out from under the now thoughtful red head. "…Try not 't get stuck on a mission with 'im for a while, 'kay Allen? Just stay with me." He flashed the skeptical teen a grin and pointed his thumb towards himself in a self-assured way and said "_I'll_ protect you."

- - - - - - - - -

The compartment was completely silent as the train's whistle blew. Rattling sound reached Allen's ears and the locomotive began to move. He was sitting in one of the fanciest train seats he had ever seen, excluding the ones Cross used to occupy while traveling.

The walls on the inside on the small room was made of mahogany, polished to a bright shine, and the seats themselves were made of a cloth similar to one he was sure he'd seen in the Earl's manor a long time ago. He was impressed by how little the compartment shook as the train gathered speed, and he realized this was probably going to be the smoothest train ride he had taken in his life.

It was too bad the company wasn't as pleasant as the surroundings.

His eyes slowly looked towards his companion. The black haired swordsman was sitting in the seat opposite him, impatiently reading his informational packet. Allen had decided, at the time their mission had been assigned, that this man was going to be the Bain of his existence as apart of the black order.

He would have of course rather gone with Linali who had in fact _been_ his original partner, even _Lavi_ who had been bothering him non-stop about what had happened since his attack would have been preferable to the gender-confused samurai before him.

Kanda glanced up from his reading, his dark eyes catching Allen's pale blue ones. Both pairs of eyes narrowed in dislike as sparks seemed to fly between them.

"Did you want something, Moyashi?" Kanda growled in that foul-tempered way that he did.

The white haired teen gritted his teeth in response, having nothing to say. Without answering, he stood and stormed out of the lush compartment.

He slid the door shut behind him, and heaved a sigh. He looked down the hallway in both directions before letting out a loud groan of annoyance, and allowing himself to slip down the door(which held strong, another sign of the quality of their traveling accommodations) with a soft thunk as he reached the vibrating train floor.

He had a strong impression this was counted as a win for Kanda.

Allen drew his legs up to his chest, and rested his arms lightly on his knees. This was going to be his first true mission for the order, his first retrieval of Innocence. This was not just a mission, it was a test. He had to accomplish the mission given to him by Rhode, as well. He had to prevent that Innocence form being retrieved, while still remaining under the radar of those paranoid higher-ups at the Order.

Closing his eyes and sighing, he leaned up against the compartment door. In his mind, he was trying to come up with a plausible plan, but he didn't even know the situation. How could he? Another soft sigh escaped his lips as he thought back to a day ago, when he had received the information for the mission.

He wasn't going to much like going into a place he may never leave with _Kanda_ of all people. But the stupid samurai had offered, and Komui seemed to take any opportunity to pull his darling Linali out of Missions. Kanda seemed to try his very hardest to take any mission he could get his hands on too, actually.

That stupid guy had even said he would go with Allen, even though he had obviously wanted to go alone. Going on a first mission to someplace like that would be… difficult if he had gone alone though. Komui wouldn't have allowed it.

The mission itself was more complex than he had expected it to be. They were to meet up with a finder, and search for Innocence in a rewinding town, if that was even possible. The idea that it could be sounded almost too amazing to be true.

Even with all that he had done and seen, something still felt unreal. It was almost nice, as long as he didn't think about how he was going to have to destroy the cause of the feeling. He looked down his nose at his arm. The red monstrosity rested innocently atop his knee beside his other, completely within his control. He could even 'play' Poker with that arm.

It was the same as whatever was distorting the reality around that town, Innocence. A weapon made to destroy Akuma and stop the Earl of Millennium. It was a weapon he had decided was perfect for him. He wanted to destroy Akuma. He_wanted_ to stop the Earl.

Sacrificial Lambs indeed.

A far away smile formed on his face, and he let out an almost inaudible laugh. It wasn't as if his hatred of the Earl was unwarranted, or even unreturned. Allen still remembered what had happened to Mana.

And he would never, ever forgive the Earl for what he had done.

Allen let his head fall forward and rested it atop his arms. His left one twitched slightly, gripping the cloth of his pants, but Allen ignored it.

He wondered, sometimes why he did the things he did.

The Earl was his 'enemy', so that made the enemies of his 'enemy', the Exorcists, his Allies, right? But... the Allies of the Earl... the Noah family. _His_ family... they were his 'Allies'. And that meant the Ally of his 'Allies' was his Ally as well, but... The Earl wasn't an Ally.

But his family and the Exorcists were enemies as well, because they were Allies of the Earl, but that made the Exorcist his 'Enemies', not his Allies, but.. The Exorcists were enemies to the Noah as well, and... that made the _Noahs_ his enemies, and...

He was both.

How was it possible for him to be both? Exorcists and Noah were natural enemies, they had a burning need within them to destroy each other. Yet here he was, in possession of not only an arm made entirely of Innocence, but the Genes of the Noah. Sworn enemies, somehow co-existing within one body, _his_ body.

He gnawed on his lip until the taste of blood entered his mouth, and didn't move for the rest of the ride.

They arrived in a small town of Germany five hours after Allen had stormed out of the room. When the train finally stopped, he had went and gotten his stuff, waited a minute, and found that Kanda was no where in sight.

Very cautiously, and in a very mellow mood from his earlier thoughts, he made his way back to their compartment, and slid open the door. He had not returned to the compartment after leaving, completely ruining the point of such a fancy traveling booth. However, he would rather stay outside then in with _Kanda_.

The swordsman was leaning against the window, his eyes closed and his breathing gentle. Allen blinked. Was he… sleeping?

Allen found himself frozen in place, not sure what to do. If he walked away, it would be considered abandoning a team mate, which he wouldn't do. That was a Kanda philosophy. He would not follow it. But if he stepped forward, he would likely alert the man to his presence. If he stayed still, the train would start moving again, and he would miss his stop.

After another moment, he decided it wasn't much of a decision, and stepped into the compartment to wake the bastard up.

The tip of a sword was to his throat in an instant.

The white haired teen twitched in annoyance and stepped away from the threatening weapon. He glared at the suddenly completely alert Kanda, and turned to leave again. "Our stop's arrived, if you'd care to get up." He ground out through gritted teeth.

Kanda swept past him and out the door. "You should have woken me sooner then, Moyashi."

Allen refrained from punching him in the back of the head. "It's ALLEN!" He yelled after him, following the slightly smirking exorcist off the train and onto the road towards their mission.

"I'll remember it if you survive, Moyashi."

- - - - - - - - -

Omake:

"I don't need protecting." He informed him, sitting back down at the table bench and continuing to eat his food.

Lavi leaned over to him curiously, blocking his view to the food. "But… Allen, you couldn't beat me _or_ Linali. How'r ya gonna protect yerself?" Allen thumped his head against the table with a loud and painful 'thwak' and waved his hand at Lavi in a dismissive fashion.

"Go away." He ordered, not lifting his forehead from the now dented table.

-End Omake-

- - - - - - - - -

Ah, Another Chapter complete! I will say, it took a really long time to get this out for two reasons, so anyone wanting to hear my excuses, please read on.

OnE: I needed to get permission from an author to have elements of their story in the next chapter, and as all of you guys know by now, I write one chapter ahead all the time. So I couldn't write the next chapter until I was given my clearance.

TwO: I got side tracked by the chapter after next. I started writing the continuation to the future part, since I had nothing else I could do, and… well, I gt carried away with it. But it's still not quite done yet, so there won't be a double update, but know that unless something serious comes up, I'll be posting the next chapter rather quickly.

Nyaa! I'm in a good mood. But... I have a very sad observation... (It's not really important to you people, but..)

Linali wasn't even IN this chapter! She really should have been. ('Cause I just read chapter 152, and... I love Linali... She's my third favorite Character, right behind Tiki and Lavi. Then Miranda and Allen are tied for fourth, but... that's not really important. Crowned Clown is my fifth, if that makes any sense. I have some very opinionated views on the future of D.Gray-Man. One of them is (which has, pretty much been proven, but still) that Mana is the Fourteenth, but another, is that Allen's Innocence is the Heart. I mean.. how more obvious foreshadowing can you get, when it makes itself APART of HIS heart! Doesn't that say anything to you?)

Anyway, I loves Linali, and actually, I don't even know where Kanda fits in there anymore... He's defiantly in the top five, but.. I've already go six in there... Maybe... over there with Allen and Miranda? Or, perhaps up with Lavi? (That's a bit of a difference in rank, but still...) Ok, how about, when he's WITH Lavi, interactions and stuff, he's my (other) second fave, but otherwise, he's tied with Allen and Miranda for fourth. (Wow, I wonder if it would Piss Allen off to know that half the time, Kanda was more liked than him... Or would he care...?)

Either way, because Linali is Awesome, this (Completely Linali-less chapter, save for a mention) chapter is dedicated to our all-powerful, 'strong women'(-Kanda said it), and adorable Exorcist, LINALI! Who, I Actually have another story in the process of being planned that focuses on her!

**-Warning, Shameless advertising ahead-**

It's called 'Today's tomorrow, Tomorrow's today'

And is about Linali, (Though I'll be using the alternate spelling, 'Linalee' for it) who is suffering greatly from the war's effects on the 'normal' people who are being pointlessly hurt during it, wishes that the war between Akuma and Exorcists never happened. The next time she wakes up, she finds herself in her 'daydream', where she is home, with her brother, and none of it ever happened...

But, the world isn't as peaceful as it seems! (Gasp, I know) Akuma, the Earl, and even the Noah still exist. It's just the Exorcists and the Black Order that are no longer there. And... Because there was no one to fight that side of the war, the Earl won by 'default'.

Maria commented, when I forced her to listen to the plot for this, that it sounded like FullMetal Alchemist, in the fact that I kept calling my versions of Allen, and Lavi, and Kanda, and other people from this world 'Alter-Allen', and things like that. It's funny, how what I thought was an Original idea gets punctured so easily by someone who's never even read D.Gray-Man... or FMA...

Anyway, Now for a preview!

Just so everyone is aware: The story is going to be divided into parts (LOTS of them, so… yeah.) This is a chapter of part two that I wanted to use, 'cause it was interesting, and I've got that part planned out already. I actually haven't written this far in yet…

_(For those that can't read Roman numerals (though I'm pretty sure everyone can…) II means 2, and X means 10. That's pretty much saying 'part two, chapter ten'. There are a LOT of chapters in this. It's probably the longest (and the most difficult) story I'm writing right now.) _

Part 2: Nihon's plight

Chapter II.X: The Herder

Linalee sat with her legs drawn up to her chest as she watched the fire. Anita had gone to help the boy that had saved her wash up. Maho-ja was making some sort of stew across from her, and Komui sat to her left, giving her a worried look.

She wasn't sure what to do anymore.

It wasn't at all like she had hoped it would be, this world where she wasn't an exorcist. In her daydreams, she was in a world _without _Akuma, but… She squeezed her legs together as hard as she could, before letting herself go lax. If anything, Japan seemed just as bad off as it had started… And that boy…

An image of the boy, with slowly forming pentangles appeared in her mind. His face was caked with dirt… hair tangled, and breathing in obvious pain and exhaustion forced it's way into the forefront of her mind.

She bit her lip. He had survived, somehow… the Akuma Virus didn't affect him, but… only people with parasitic Innocence could do that, right? Did that mean, was it possible for him to be… For the Innocence to still be…

"…Linalee…" Komui whispered, reaching a hand towards her cheek. She looked up at her concerned brother, wondering what she could do. This was not how things were supposed to be. They were supposed to be pleasant, happy times filled with laughter, and.. and…

She wondered if this was all her own fault.

It was her that had decided 'lets go to Japan!' right? It was _her_ who had asked so much of her brother, even of Anita, neither of which had any idea what was going on, what was going through her head.

She didn't know what was going through her head sometimes.

"Brother, I…" She started, not knowing what to say. Sorry? She wanted him to go back? She wanted him to stay? She wanted to go back? She _couldn't_ go back? Her front teeth ground harder into her already bleeding lower lip. "I…" _I don't know what to do_.

Komui edged closer to her, intent on giving her a hug, when Maho-ja spoke.

"Ah, you're back, Mistress." Maho-ja stood from the food, and walked over to Anita and the boy as they returned from the river. Komui and Linalee looked up just as Anita smiled. The boy was with her.

He had been changed into one of Anita's spare outfits, and looked more still like a girl now that he was clean.

His hair was much longer than she had expected it to be, now that it was washed and brushed, the silky black strands gleamed slightly in the moonlight. His bangs were doing a very good job of covering the majority of his face, but she could see what seemed to be a fading blush on his pale and now clean skin.

Linalee found herself thinking he seemed even more familiar.

"He has hair almost as beautiful as yours, Linalee." Anita said cheerfully. She had a hand on each of his shoulders, and was leading him to one of the seats around the fire. "Though," She continued, her voice sounding almost teasing, even if Linalee could not tell if she, or the boy were the one being teased. "Yours is much softer."

The beautiful women pushed the boy, who was still intent on hiding his face from view of everyone there gently to the ground. Frowning at the obvious shyness, she tutted, and brushed the offending locks out of his face and behind his ears with a quick sweep of her finger. "You should consider putting it up to keep it out of your face as well." She told him before she herself sat beside Maho-ja, who had returned to the stew after she had spoken.

Linalee kept her eyes trained on him, mouth slightly agape. She found herself unable to speak, or even move. It was impossible… yet, he was… he had to be. She was positive there could be no mistake, that boy…

He had only been a few years older than her at most.

She gulped, opening her mouth but not knowing what to say. She had been wrong… Parasitic type exorcists weren't the only people who could survive Akuma blood… "K-K.." She tried to choke out, but her words were drowned out by a quiet sob.

Komui's attention was immediately brought back to her, and he wrapped a protective arm around her. "Linalee? Are you ok?" She found herself nodding, as tears started to stream down her face.

"Kanda…" She managed to choke out. "Y-you're alive…"

The boy blinked at her, more than slightly alarmed by the sudden waterworks. "D-didn't I already say that the virus doesn't affect me?" She asked, voice sounding just as alarmed as he looked. "It's you that would have been…"

Linalee broke away from her brother's embrace and flung herself at the disgruntled boy. She caught him around then neck, and send both on the toppling to the ground in a heap, Linalee hugging him for all she was worth. "I'm so glad… I thought that…" She sobbed into his extremely tense shoulder, not knowing what exactly to say, but wanting to say something.

They were alive. If Kanda was alive, that meant that her other Nakama would be alive as well. Her world hadn't been completely destroyed by her stupid blunder.

"G-get off!" She looked up at the familiar face, beat red from what she could only assume was embarrassment, and tried to hold the tears back as she sniffled. A strained expression found itself on his face, and, though he didn't relax, he sighed and made no movements to push her off. "… at least let me sit up…"

She sniffled again, trying desperately to reign in her own emotions and nodded. Kanda was allowed, somewhat awkwardly to right himself, before she hugged him again.

Komui and Anita stared, shock and confusion prominent on their faces, neither of them having any sort of idea what was going on, and neither wanting to interrupt what seemed to be an important reunion for Linalee. Maho-ja kept her head facing towards the food, allowing the two what was the closest to a private moment as she could manage.

Linalee got a firm hold of herself only after almost a full half an hour of crying into Kanda's shoulder. He kept shifting awkwardly in her grip, not sure how to get her off without upsetting her further, but not wanting to have a crying girl latched onto him.

It was only after this span of time that she stopped crying.

Now they sat, Komui and Anita still staring, though much less shock as there was previously, Maho-ja serving them food, and Linalee clinging to a rather soggy Kanda.

He looked a bit more than ruffled, and his expression was one of trepidation, as he glanced repeatedly between Linalee and the rest of the group.

Taking a deep breath, Anita was the first to break the silence. "Do the two of you know each other?"

Komui was fastest to respond. "No! They couldn't know each other. I know every person that has ever come in Contact with _my_ little sister, and he's _NOT_ one of them!" He pointed an accusatory finger at the already perturbed boy. "What did you do to my Linaleeeeeee?"

"Like hell _I_ know what's going on!" He exclaimed in retaliation, unable to do something (likely violent) in return for the finger because of the clinging girl currently attached to his arm. "All I did was save her! Isn't that what you're supposed to do?!"

"Now, Now." Said a very scary voice. Both longhaired males looked up at Maho-ja, who was standing intimidating over them with bowls in each of her large hands. "It's time to eat, so why don't we **stop **arguing. Agreed?" Both timidly nodded, and Linalee looked up at the now smiling women as she placed a bowl of stew in front of her. "Here you are." She said kindly. "Drink it while it's hot."

Linalee nodded awkwardly and sat up a bit. She reached both her hands, from either side of Kanda's commandeered arm, and picked up the stew. "Thank you…" She said quietly, and started to drink it around him.

Kanda shifted awkwardly again, and made a subtly move to remove his arm from her custody, but she immediately tensed when it started to pull away, and he abandoned the attempt. With an all-suffering sigh she thought she would never hear someone like Kanda make, he turned to the group.

"… You said you had questions?" He muttered. Linalee looked up from her half empty bowl at her brother. Komui gave Kanda a look of distrust, which both Linalee and Kanda frowned at, and nodded.

"You are a native to Japan, correct?" A nod. "If that is so, then why are you here?" Komui had an intense look on his face. "It was said that Japan's human population had sunk to Zero percent."

Linalee felt her heart thud hard in her chest as she stared at Komui in shock. "W-what are you-" She started, but Kanda silenced her with his words.

"It was a lie." He said simply. After a long silence, he continued. "I will admit," He said, eyes lowering to the ground as he spoke, "there are very few humans left within Japan, however, there are still some." His voice was of the utmost serious as he spoke, much like how he had been before, when he asked Linalee if she was alright. "I, and the man who was killed earlier today were trying to get away from _him_."

"'Get away'." Linalee muttered, looking up at the extremely serious Kanda. He glanced at her, face passive now, and nodded.

"He's the one that sent the Akuma after us probably." Kanda informed her, before turning back to Komui, as if this information was not at all important. "Is there anything else?"

"Of course." Komui stated. "Who is it that was… is after you?"

A scoff answered him. "Are you telling me that foreigners really don't know?" Komui looked disgruntled at the disbelieving look he was receiving.

"Know of what, exactly?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and intensifying his glare.

"The Herder."

Komui's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion, as did Linalee's. However, Maho-ja looked down in grief, and Anita gasped. Her eyes were wide, and a delicate hand covered her mouth.

"It… it's not just a story after all…" She whispered. Kanda nodded gravely. She bowed her head as well, as in silent respect for the dead and muttered a soft prayer under her breath.

"It's after me, 'cause I escaped." He muttered, looking up at the moon shining above them as if in a trance. Linalee stared at him, worry and confusion spirally through her mind.

"Who… who is The Herder?" She asked softly, not wanting to talk too loudly so as not to disturb him from his moment, but needing to know.

"Not who…" Maho-ja said, her voice quiet as well, her head still bowed. "What."

Komui frowned. "What is 'The Herder'?" He demanded of Kanda, and Linalee felt him tense further as her brother spoke.

Kanda very slowly turned back towards Komui with half lidded eyes. "'The Herder' is a level three Akuma with a specific function charged to him by the… by _Him_. He is the regulator of the Japanese 'Human Slave Trade'. It's a new-"

Linalee jerked violently, pulling Kanda's arm roughly as she did so. He blinked and looked down at her.

She had tears in her eyes again.

A slightly panicked and more than slightly alarmed look appeared on his face, and he looked around to try and find some way to calm her, or perhaps the source of her distress. Komui and Anita were at her side in an instant, and she clung tighter still to Kanda.

"It's alright, Linalee." Anita soothed, petting the distressed girl's hair in a comforting fashion.

"Linalee, what's wrong?" Komui asked worriedly. She shook her head and squeezed the already tightly trapped arm as hard as she could, making its owner wince.

"Y-You were… you were a…" She tried to force the words out, but they wouldn't come. She was distraught, and couldn't mange to think clearly. "B-But why was there… how…" She sniffled.

"I wasn't a slave." He told her, though she had a strong feeling that he was lying…Or… not telling the whole truth... or something.

Anita looked sharply up at him. "What were you, then?"

"…That's none of your concern." He muttered. Anita frowned, but did nothing more than narrow her eyes at his response. "…But…" He looked away from the whole of their group, into the forest. "…Either way, he's coming. And if he sees all of you here with me…" He didn't finish, but all of them understood.

"We'll start moving tomorrow." Maho-ja stated firmly, causing everyone but Kanda, who was still staring into the darkness of the woods, to look at her. "For now," She said, rolling out sleeping rolls for each of them, "We need sleep."

"We can think about the hardships tomorrow."

Linalee shut her yes to stoop further tears from wetting her face. The words on every on of their minds was left unsaid.

_Tomorrow could be too late._

II.X End.

-2,219 words-

Yay for sample chapters! Especially REALLY plot-filled and far-in sample chapters!

I hope everyone enjoyed that, and sorry if anyone was confused. This is, as I've said, rather far into the beginning.

Now, for a preview of the next chapter of THIS story!

**-Shameless advertising end- **

Preview for the next Chapter: **Price for Living **

_It was five in the afternoon before Tiki found the place his friends were staying at. He had never imagined he would end up being a full week late for their meeting, but he supposed these things really couldn't be helped. And it wasn't like he wouldn't be gotten back for it, after all, he knew the moment he opened that door, he would probably be bombarded with abuse. _


	7. Chapter 6: Price of Living

A Semblance of Virtue

By Zeida of Zeida and Maria

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or any of its characters. I also don't own any poems, songs, quotes, or anything else that appears in the beginning, unless I say I do.

'Darkness feeds darkness, and destruction only fuels further destruction. In order to improve, you must improvise, using a different approach, because the one thing the enemy can not fight, is kindness.'

**N**_OTE_:SORRY for the completely inexcusable length of which I was absent. I always do that... It's probably partly because I don't work well with deadlines, but... still, it's no excuse. This one was particularly lengthy, and I feel rather terrible. But... the next chapter should be EXTREMELY long, though I dislike some parts of it, so hopefully that will be a good reward...?

Dedicated to '**M**ana' by Artbug and '**I**n **C**old **E**mbraces' by Firey-Moonlight.

**Both** of which are phenomenal stories, and will have likely affected this one in one way or another. The same will go for my other one, whenever it happens to come to life. **R**EAD **T**HEM. AS SOON AS YOU FINISH READING MINE.

**W**_arnings_: AU, angst, depression, and mentions of murder. Possible OOC (Very likely, though not intentional)

**ADITIONAL PLEASE READ:** Some of the ideas within this chapter were borrowed or shamelessly stolen (with permission) from **Mana **by Artbug. Please realize this, and go read it after finishing the chapter.

- - - - - - - - -

The room was dark, and no walls could be seen, though pictures lined the parameter of the room, as if floating there in the eerie light of the candles. A door swung open on one side of the 'room', illuminating the long dining table in the centre of the room.

Thirteen people sat around the table, each eating a fancy looking dish in complete silence. A woman, with a large dark star prominent upon her forehead, entered the room through the open door with a tray in hand. She scurried over to the bulkiest of the figures, sitting on one of the two narrow ends of the table, and placed the tray down before him. "I have your extra sweet dessert, Skin-sama." She whispered, bowing lowly and stepping away as she spoke.

A man sat grinning at the other end of the table, wiping his fanged teeth with a napkin. "Now that we're through with that," He said, and all but Skin put down their utensils at once, and turned towards him. "I would like to tell you all some great news." A girl a few seats down from him straightened slightly in her seat.

"Is it about Allen?" She asked.

The Earl's grin, already larger than anything a human could possibly manage, widened. "Yes." He responded and the girl let out a 'Yes!' of her own.

"What happened?" A man beside the girl, Rhode, asked. He was leaning forward, resting his cheek on his hand to prop his head up. "You don't usually talk about Allen."

The Earl cocked his head to the side, his grin defying the innocent gesture. "That's not true." He paused, as if rethinking his response. "I have nothing against Allen." His voice sounded slightly more dangerous than it had moments before. "He just refuses to have dinner with the family, so there isn't much chance."

"Nu-uh!" Rhode giggled, pointing a finger at the large man, as if completely oblivious to the danger in those words. "Allen just won't eat dinner with _you_. He's eaten with me and Tiki loads of times."

Tiki interrupted before they could start arguing. "What's the good news?"

"Ah." The Earl said, turning to the rest of the table. Rhode pouted. "It seems that something very useful for us has just happened."

"Just spit it out already!" A teen from somewhere along the far end of the table complained. "This is getting _boring_."

"Yeah, Hiiiiiiii!" Said another, longer haired teen from beside the first. "Hurry up! We're BOOOORRRED!"

The Earl shook his head ruefully at the two, as if to say 'too impatient', but got to it none the less. "He's received his first mission from the Black Order." He told them, and Rhode giggled again.

"Can I go watch?" She asked, standing from her seat along the table. "I wanna see how it goes."

The Earl seemed to consider this for a moment. "Bring back a souvenir." He told her, and she laughed as she skipped out of the room.

"I'll get you some nice Innocence, 'kay Count?"

- - - - - - - - -

_Looking at the boy now, in the glow of the electric lights of the Christmas celebration, it was hard to see anything but a strong confident child. Mana sat down at the table with the drunken woman. She looked blearily at him. "Who're you?" she said in a voice slurred with too much holiday cheer. _

_Allen darted in. "This is my Father…" he said cheerfully before taking her hand and kissing it. Mana noticed the large ring she was wearing had disappeared_. I need to be more specific… he didn't use his hands to steal it…_ The lady gave a tittering laugh before slumping back in her chair unconscious. _

_"Spit it out Allen…" he said with a sigh. "I don't want us to get run out of here like last time. I can't really run." _

_"Can't." he smiled at him. "I swallowed it." _

-Excerpt from Chapter 28 of **Mana** by Artbug

**C**_hapter_ **S**_ix_: **P**_rice of Living_

The whole of the following day, Tiki and Allen stayed holed up in their room, trying to dissipate the awkward atmosphere that surrounded them. They were failing miserably at the task.

Tiki had hoped, that after Allen had agreed once again to accompany him, that things would go back to 'normal' for them.

They hadn't.

Sure, they were talking, interacting, being near each other, but every time a silence fell upon them, Allen would start clutching at his arm to the point where a normal shade would bruise, and Tiki would start contemplating the danger level of having Allen around.

Then for the next half an hour, neither could meet each other's eyes.

The problem was, the only way Tiki could put his mind at ease, was to ask if things like that were a common occurrence with Allen. And a question like that had so many unwanted implications behind it; he would probably end up scaring the boy off.

And he didn't want _that_ either.

The situation had become so much more complicated than it had been when it began, he wasn't sure if he could get out. But... he wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to get out. This world... with its monsters, and arms, and... ghost-things... he felt strangely attracted to it in a way he couldn't even describe. It didn't even have anything to do with Allen.

It was like some unreachable part of him had been waiting for this his whole life, as if it was some crazy explanation for every unnatural event that had ever taken place around him. But a possibility like that was more than just far-fetched. Something like that was completely impossible. Not just that. _This_ was impossible. Everything that had happened for the last few days...

It was all impossible.

He didn't know what to do.

He couldn't figure out why he didn't _want_ to do anything.

He needed some sort of... reassurance of his friends' safety.

But... he couldn't find it within himself to choose between Allen and those friends.  
...But if something happened again, how could he protect anybody?

Allen glanced up at him during another bout of silence. "…there are more ghosts in this town; you know… lots of them. I... I don't like the ghosts. They scare me..." Tiki blinked at him. His train of thought screeched to a halt, and he once again found guilt welling up. Allen was just an innocent little kid with scary things happening around him. None of this was his fault, and yet here was Tiki, trying to decide whether or not to drop the kid because of these things that neither of them could actually control.

"...Everybody who sees ghosts think they're scary." Tiki told him softly. "You've... you've just gotta stay strong and don't get caught alone with one again, got it?" He turned towards the white haired boy, and managed a smile. Allen stared at him for a long moment, before nodding vigorously.

"Okay!" there was silence for a time after that, while Allen bit his lip and furrowed his brow, and tried to decide whether or not to continue. After almost a full minute of silence, he took a deep breath.

"It was like Mana." He said finally. Tiki blinked. When Allen didn't seem to be continuing, Tiki prompted him.

"'Like Mana'?" He asked and Allen nodded.

"The ghost was like Mana. When the Akuma monster Mana from before happened, it wanted me to kill it," tears were welling up in his eyes, " and- and my arm went all big, and moved on it's own, and I couldn't _do_ anything, because it was after him, just like it was after the ghost, and I didn't want to k-kill it, but I couldn't stop it, and-" His slightly panicked monologue was cut off as a comforting arm wrapped around his shoulders, and Tiki pulled him close. Allen sniffled, but tried to stop the tears.

"Shhh… remember the happy moments, right? He wouldn't want you dwelling on the suffering. You _saved_ that ghost, Allen. You have no reason to cry…" Allen buried his face in Tiki's clothing and wept, obviously trying to do as told, but having trouble controlling the tremors of his body and clenching of his heart.

After nearly ten full minutes of soaking Tiki's jacket, Allen looked up. "D-do you think I saved Mana too?" He asked hopefully. Tiki smiled.

"Yeah. I think you saved Mana too."

- - - - - - - - -

As Allen stepped off the train after Tiki, he found himself looking around curiously. The town, a coal mining town just outside Sheffield, was so full of burly men carrying around large and dangerous looking items, that he felt a distinct need to duck back behind Tiki's leg and hide.

A comforting pat on the head stopped him, though. He looked up at his newest keeper, who grinned down at him with his customary grin. Allen smiled nervously back, knowing this must be their final destination.

"C'mon boy, lets go find out where my guys live." Allen nodded, feeling for some reason like that grin had drained his fears of the situation away, and followed as Tiki walked down the street towards an 'informational booth'.

The man standing behind it, dressed in a prim and proper suit, stood behind the desk, looking for all the world like he didn't belong there. He raised one arched black eyebrow in question. "May I help you?" He asked, his voice sounding bored more than anything else. Tiki shrugged.

"You may." That got him a small frown, and a mildly disgruntled prompt of "With _what_, may I ask, sir?" Tiki grinned, enjoying pushing the man's buttons for the fun of it. He leaned onto the counter, Allen standing beside him completely silent. "Oh, that. I need the newest mining address in town. 'Y know, a couple a guys moved in here a week 'n a half ago, an' I gotta see 'em."

The man hmmed, and turned away from the counter to look through the cards with residential information. The mining town didn't even have a real name, let alone the kind of security that would deny such mediocre information.

It only took a few minutes for the man to come back, still looking and sounding very, very bored as he handed Tiki a copy of his wanted information.

Tiki grinned, and took the card. "Thanks." He called back as he and Allen started sidling down the dirt road. Tiki looked down at the recently quiet child. "Something wrong, Allen?"

The boy shook his head and opened his mouth to respond, but a loud and extremely noticeable growl escaped the boy's stomach before he could speak. His cheeks tinted pink as Tiki let out a bark of a laugh.

He ruffled the boy's white hair in another affectionate gesture. "Alright, we'll get food first, how about that?" Allen looked up at him hopeful.

"Yeah!" He said, nodding and grinning as he and his companion went through town looking for some sort of cheap eatery that Allen could eat out of house and home without getting Tiki into a serious debt.

As lunch continued on, and Allen was filled up, and Tiki's wallet was emptied, the white haired boy became more and more nervous at the prospects that he was just realizing. …He was going to meet Tiki's family.

He was going to have a family again.

He was going to meet his family today.

It was five in the afternoon before Tiki found the place his friends were staying at. He had never imagined he would end up being a full _week_ late for their meeting, but he supposed these things really couldn't be helped. And it wasn't like he wouldn't be gotten back for it, after all, he knew the moment he opened that door, he would probably be bombarded with abuse.

He steeled himself for it, but just as he reached for the door, paused. He turned towards Allen, who was standing awkwardly behind him, looking downright terrified. "Stay behind me until I get 'em calmed down, alright, Allen?" He said, his lighthearted grin easing Allen a bit, but he was still very visibly scared.

A quick pat to the boy's head later, and his hand was on the doorknob. He turned it without even bothering to knock, and the door creaked open. Allen hid behind his leg.  
"Oi! Anybody home?" He yelled into the darkness beyond the door. He heard the faint sound of creaking, before small feet padded over at astounding speeds to cling to Tiki's leg, almost barreling him over.

The feeling of a paper mask pressing into his leg made him smile once again. "Hey Eaze. How have you been?"

When he got no answer, he looked down. The small child was clinging to his leg, but he was looking at the other small child behind said leg with big, amethyst eyes. Allen stared back with equally wide eyes.

Allen was the first to speak.

"…Are you Eaze?" He asked softly. After a long moment, during which Tiki gulped, Eaze stared at Allen. He stared and stared, before nodding. And in a soft voice that he only used around Tiki himself. He answered, "Yeah. Who are you?"

At that very moment, the loud sound of heavy footfall reached Tiki's ears, and he turned around to see two grinning men running towards him waving wildly and covered in coal dust.

"TIKI!"

- - - - - - - - -

Allen looked around the small home in interest. It was kind of dusty, and kind of dank, but it had a lived-in feel to it, and he could feel himself wanting to call it a 'home'. Eaze was sitting beside him, a smaller child a few years younger than him, with a mask over his mouth, and a curious stare.

Eaze had talked to him for a while, but Allen could tell, his voice was really small, and after a while, both had fallen silent. Tiki had gone into the other room to 'explain the extra', and the two children had been left alone since.

Allen glanced over at his younger companion, whose eyes were drooping slightly in tiredness. Allen remembered Tiki telling him Eaze was sick a lot, so Allen supposed he needed rest so his body could fight the sick away.

"You can lean on me, if you want…" Allen offered softly, wondering if the child, whom he'd only met earlier that day would trust him enough. But Eaze just gave him a grateful little grunt, and toppled over into Allen's shoulder without a word. Allen blinked at him as he began to snooze peacefully the moment his head was leaning on Allen.

Allen stared at him for a long moment, before letting a little smile creep onto his face. He had never had any younger siblings before, and it made his heart swell to see this little child lean on him like a younger brother.

He had a younger brother.

He had Tiki.

He was moving forward.

He was _finally_ moving forward.

Even if he would be staying in this one town for a while, he could feel like he was completing Mana's request. Moving forward wasn't just about walking, after all.  
He smiled happily and leaned on Eaze's head, closing his eyes.

The dark and dank and dusty and lived in space would make a really nice home.

- - - - - - - - -

Tiki lounged in the wooden chair like it was a throne as his two friends bore down on him. They'd taken him to what could only be assumed was the darkest room in the house for 'questioning'. Brent, a man with blond hair and a hooked nose, swung a gas lamp in Tiki's face threateningly.

"_First question_," Carlos from behind said in a creepy voice that he had obviously been practicing. "_Why were you so late_?" He demanded, and Brent nodded ominously beside him.  
Tiki rolled his eyes at their theatrics. "I got held up." He replied easily, once again rolling his eyes.

"_That brings me to my second question…._" Carlos continued, obviously not at all bothered by the response to his first question. "Who the hell is the Kid?" He asked, not even bothering with the voice, and he and Brent both gave him looks that said 'EXPLAIN IT!'

Tiki grinned. "His name's Allen." He responded. "Allen Walker." His older friend nodded for him to continue. "I found 'im in the streets of London , die'n in an alleyway. I took 'im to the hotel I was stayin' at, and got him checked out." Brent nodded slowly, before Carlos asked the next question.

"So, why's he here?" The way he asked that, along with the look exchanged between the two after he asked told Tiki they already knew the answer.

"His dad died, and he had nowhere to go." Tiki replied, leaving out all the unbelievable phenomenon attached to that statement. They didn't _really_ need to know about that. Like hell they'd actually believe him, anyway. "I told the boy he could come with me." He gave a noncommittal shrug. "I like 'im."

Carlos and Brent grinned at each other. "Alright then!" Carlos said, before switching back to his weird voice. "_My last question is this:_" He paused for a moment for dramatic effect, before "_Why aren't you smoking?_"

Tiki blinked at the inquisition. He hadn't expected that. "Er… 'cause the kid's getting over coughing up blood?" He answered, though he didn't exactly sound sure. He'd stopped for Allen, but… now that he thought about it, shouldn't something have happened by now? Some sort of withdrawal symptom, or… something? He only felt a little twitchy, which could be amounted to the fact that a giant killing monster had attacked him and his charge two days ago.

Carlos looked thoughtful. "That mean your quitting?" He asked, and Tiki immediately shook his head.

"No." He answered bluntly. "I'm not getting rid of my lifeline. Never." Both older men sighed. Neither particularly liked Tiki's little habit. Eaze seemed fine with it, but in all honesty, he shouldn't have the smoke around. Seeing their looks, he added reluctantly "…but I could probably smoke outside…."

Carlos smirked and patted him on the back, while Brent offered him a hand to help him up. "_Then the questioning has ended_" Carlos said, though the creepy voice sounded slightly hoarse from overuse. "_let us return to the world of light_."

After being pulled to his feet by his two friends, the three of them walked to the currently closed door laughing. When they peaked their heads out the laughing died down.

"Awww…." Tiki cooed under his breath, and the other two stared.

Allen and Eaze had fallen asleep waiting for them, leaning on each other peacefully. The scar on Allen's face didn't even distort the cuteness of the scene, and both children slept silently on the floor by the kitchen table.

"Soooo…." Tiki said, whispering to his two older friends. "We can keep him, right?"  
Carlos nodded, and Brent smiled slightly. "Let's get them somewhere more comfortable." Without waiting for any sort of response, crept over to the two sleeping children and scooped Eaze into his arms, nodding for Tiki to get Allen.

He did so, picking the small child up in his arms and following Brent into the bedroom of their little house. Carlos followed after looking down at Allen curiously. "He's got white hair." The hatted man mumbled causing Tiki to chuckle.

"Yeah, he has."

Carlos continued to stare at the small child, but not in a negative way. Just curiously. "He's got one Hell of a scar, too. Can he see?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he can." Tiki replied, stopping behind Brent as he laid Eaze on a small cot in the corner of the room. As Tiki looked around for a good place to deposit his own burden, a shift in his arms brought his attention to the half awake boy in his arms.

"…Tiki?" He mumbled sleepily, and Tiki grinned at him.

"Yup. Sleep, ok Allen? You've had a Hell of a day." The white haired boy mumbled sleepily again and closed his eyes with a soft 'Ok…'

Brent and Carlos leaned over curiously.

"You've gotten really attached to him, haven't you?" Brent asked. Tiki made no move to respond, instead continuing in his effort to find somewhere to put Allen. He eventually put him on either Brent or Carlos' cot, despite loud complaints from the both of them, and stuck his tongue out at them.

"Kids come first morons. One of _you_ can sleep on the floor with me tonight."

- - - - - - - - -

The next morning was a frantic one. Upon waking up, Tiki had found Allen missing from his cot. He'd spent five full minutes panicking, before he heard noise from the kitchen area.

Going to look, Tiki found Allen looking through the cupboards aimlessly, making Tiki realize the seriousness of the problem-

Allen was hungry.

And Tiki was fresh out of money yet again. At that moment, Allen caught sight of him, and hopped off the counter to stare at him with big pleading eyes. "Tiki, I'm _hungry_" He whined, causing Tiki to sigh and nod.

"I can tell." He told him, and crouched down. "Can you wait 'till the others wake up so we can get you something?" Allen seemed to think about it for a moment, before he nodded.

"Ok…." He grumbled, obviously not too pleased with the wait to fill his stomach. But his eyes lit up with an idea after a moment and he looked at Tiki hopefully. "Can I go wake them up?"

A laugh from behind them made Tiki look around. Brent leaned against the doorway with an amused smile adorning his broad face. "No need." He told them, walking over to the cupboards Allen had just been riffling through and pulling out a paper bag.

Brent had eventually volunteered to sleep on the floor to allow Allen his cot, and so had probably been woken by Tiki's own awakening. He, like Tiki had a strong fondness for children, and being older, had a bit more experience, to boot.

"I'll cook something up in a jiffy, you two can go wake up Carlos. He's going to make us late, if we don't hurry." Tiki rolled his eyes and followed a very enthusiastic Allen into the bedroom to wake up the only sleeping man.

Tiki snorted in amusement at the man sleeping with his hat on. He was smiling slightly, drool spilling out of the corner of his mouth as he slept soundly in an awkward position that made his blanket fall almost completely off of him. Allen giggled at the comical sight, and Tiki stepped forward to wake him.

"Oi, Carlos! The house is on fire." The hatted man sat bolt up right in obvious fear before Tiki snickered at his panic stricken face. He received a disgruntled glare for his efforts, though the man did indeed get up.

Grumbling.

"…Serious situation…shouldn't joke… stuff like that's just…" Before sighing and patting Tiki good-naturedly on the back. "Good to have you back, man." He grinned, causing Tiki to grin in return.

"Good to be back." He replied. Any moment that may have followed was interrupted by a whine from Allen of "I'm _huuuunnngggrrryyy_!" Causing both men to laugh as they were dragged into the kitchen like it was a common occurrence.

They left Eaze asleep, as he needed as much rest as he could get in his current condition. The smell of food came wafting through and they looked up at their friend with great appreciation. He could only cook two or three different meals, but he could _cook_ and that was good enough for the three hungry males.

Tiki tried not to complain too much about Allen's eating habits because he could tell it wasn't his fault, but Tiki LIKED food. He liked food a _lot_. And he hadn't been getting nearly enough of it lately.

However, as a small part of him had expected, the moment the food was on the table, it was already being devoured by the small white haired child with a stomach that could hold his own weight.

Brent and Carlos watched in amazement. Tiki sighed, and patted his stomach. None today, but maybe if he was hopeful, he could fill up tomorrow. Maybe.

- - - - - - - - -

Allen looked around the small market in glee. After his eating habits had been brought to light, Tiki had gone into another conference with the other two men, though this time Allen had been able to hear the conversation.

Tiki had explained Allen's eating habits. The other two had explained their rate of income. They had discussed how quickly they would be bankrupt if they kept using that amount of money on food, when they also had to pay for rent on their home and Eaze's doctor visits. Not to mention they needed to eat themselves.

At this point, Allen had felt really bad. He was causing them problems with his appetite. He had done that for Mana too, but they had only had to worry about each other. This was a family of five, if you included Allen himself, and they all needed to eat. The last time, he had volunteered to eat less, but that had not turned out well.

He'd been too weak to move after the second day with only a plate at each meal, and his arm had started spasming violently in protest.

So he couldn't do that. But… another idea had struck him. One that made him so completely excited at the very thought that when he enthusiastically said _he'd_ get money for food, none of the men could say anything against the bright look.

So, here he was, in the market while Tiki was introduced to his new company and put to work for his first day. Here he was, waiting for someone who looked rich to show up so he could start work.

Here he was, walking innocently into the man walking around with a cane and suit with a soft "Sorry!" before scurrying off with little to no notice as he grinned at the new wad of cash he had managed to slip out of said man's wallet during the collision.

Here he was giggling in happiness at being able to do something so fun again to help Tiki and his friends, who were so nice to let him stay with them.

Here he was, taking another invisible step on his never-ending path forwards.

- - - - - - - - -

**ONCE AGAIN:** Certain elements, though admittedly not as many as expected in this chapter, were inspired or completely ripped off from Artbug's story (Though I DID make sure to get permission)

Ok, this chapter was fun to write, though I must admit, it feels really rushed at the end.

By the way,

I have decided on relationships: Other than the obvious (Allen and Noah are family)  
I'm going to go as close to my own interpretation of the Manga.

Linali admires Allen, who thinks she's adorable.

Lavi is enamored with Linali, and won't admit it to himself, and Linali is too busy with other things to notice.

Linali and Kanda have a close sibling relationship that neither would likely admit, and she goes to him when she can't get to Komui.

Allen thinks of Kanda as a close friend, but despises his attitude on everything and so would never admit to it.

Lavi and Kanda are also close friends, but Kanda would never admit this either.

...Allen admires Cross, but despises him at the same time?...?

These are MY views on how the Manga is progressing, relationship-wise, and I'm going to try and incorporate as much of it as I can into this story. As far as I can see, the most likely prospect for a pairing is LaviLinali. (I like most Lavi pairings, and this one, along with Kanda, have the most ground) But depending on if I can MANAGE it with the already planned story, I may just be able to have Allen and Kanda. Maybe, if I can manage to find a way past their pride. Maybe.

You just have to remember, my dear, dear reviewers, that this is not a romance, it's kind of supposed to be a general –Doesn't remember what category she put it under right now-. It's supposed to be a bonding thing, and a character development thing, and a story telling a story about a person's life as they question their choices and try to fulfill the only promise that he possibly could to his father.

That doesn't say there's no _room _for romance, it just means that any romance will not be the main focus of the story.

Also, just so people know, there is a note that must be made- I've already planned out the full story. It is all ready to go, I even have the number of chapters. Little things can be squeezed in, but mostly pairings will really EMERGE in the sequel (yes, there WILL be a sequel)


	8. Chapter 7: Useless Girl Miranda

A Semblance of Virtue

By Zeida of Zeida and Maria

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey-Man or any of it's characters. I also don't own any poems, songs, quotes, or anything else that appears in the beginning, unless I say I do.

'Darkness feeds darkness, and destruction only fuels further destruction. In order to improve, you must improvise, using a different approach, because the one thing the enemy can not fight, is kindness.'

**N**_OTE_: Un-Betaed. Hopefully it's not too bad! –Dies- On a completely unrelated note… I think I'm falling in love with the Fourteenth… Allen looks hot with a creepy smile and curly hair…

Dedicated to '**M**ana' By Artbug and '**I**n **C**old **E**mbraces' By Firey-Moonlight.

**Both** of which are phenomenal stories, and will have likely affected this one in one way or another. **R**EAD **T**HEM. AS SOON AS YOU FINISH READING MINE.

**W**_arnings_: AU, angst, depression, and mentions of murder. Possible OOC (Very likely, though not intentional)

- - - - - - - - -

"Twenty-seven… Twenty-eight… Twenty- Shit kid, you got 30 pounds?" Allen grinned up at Tiki, who was staring at him in shock, his glasses glaring in the sun of the open window at it reached for the horizon and sunset.

"Is it enough?" Tiki could feel the waves of hopeful energy emitting from the boy, making him smile fondly. He still hadn't known the kid for very long, just a little over a month, but he had already become part of the family. But… this was the fourth time Allen had gone to get his own money, and honestly it was starting to worry him.

He sighed, ruffling to boy's snowy white hair. "…It's fine, Allen. More than enough." He was rewarded for his praise with a brilliantly bright smile as Allen beamed up at him. "What I don't understand is how you're getting this money." He leaned back, resting a head on his fist as he gave the boy a contemplative look. He might as well try and figure it out, right?

Even if the money was a help, he didn't was this child doing anything dangerous.

"Are you up to something?" He asked in the least suspicious tone he could muster. Other than worry, he was just damn curious.

Allen shifted nervously under his questioning gaze, his glow dimming slightly as his smile faltered guiltily.

Yup. It was probably something illegal.

Tiki sighed. "What are you doing, Allen?" He asked patiently, and Allen responded with another nervous shift and an 'ummmmmm….'

At that moment, the door opened, and Carlos marched in followed by Brent who was carrying a sleeping Eaze.

Distracted, Tiki stood and turned from Allen to check on the younger child. Allen looked rather relieved at the turn of events, signally an end to the grilling.

"How's he doin'?" Tiki asked quickly as he approached, looking worriedly down at the sickly child. "Ah, well he doesn't look feverish anymore…"

"Yea," Brent Grinned at his friend, shifting the small child in his arms as Tiki felt relief flood him. They wouldn't be so relaxed if it was bad. "Lost half the month's pay ta treat 'im, but 'e's fine."

Tiki nodded, used to such money troubles by now, and was about to start a pleasant conversation, when he paused, remembering a certain other child who happened to currently be trying to sneak out of the room.

"Allen." Said boy jumped, screeching as he flattened himself against the wall in statement. All three adults shushed him. "You'll wake Eaze." Tiki pointed out in a voice that reflected more amusement than anything else. "But don't leave just yet. We still need to talk." Carlos snickered at the look on Allen's face.

"What were you two doing before we got back?" He asked teasingly as Brent wandered into the other room to deposited Eaze on a cot to rest.

Ten minutes later found the three of them staring at Allen in shock. "…Pick pocketing?" Carlos finally said, and Allen nodded. Now that he'd said it, he looked worried that they were going to kick him out any second now.

"…Well it's not dangerous…" Tiki muttered, feeling relieved despite the obvious illegality of the boy's actions. It wasn't like he hadn't done plenty of illegal things himself, anyway.

"You kidding me?" Carlos demanded, turning toward Tiki with a look of incredulity. Allen flinched at the tone. "What if 'e gets caught?!" The man demanded, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Despite the fact that he was obviously just worrying over the newest addition to the family, Tiki found himself rather indignant at the older man's tone as well. "At least he's not robbing banks or something!" Tiki responded, ignoring the completely far-fetched prospect his statement was. Allen was like… twelve. Twelve-year-olds didn't rob banks.

Allen blinked in surprise, taking a long moment to actually respond to the commotion that had started up before him. "…I won't?" he offered, feeling shocked at the lack of rejection he was seeing.

Carlos and Tiki, who argument had escalated to the point where they were trying to pull on each other's cheeks during the time Allen had taken to attempt to comprehend the situation, stopped their (childish) bickering to look over at the white haired youth.

Carlos sighed patiently. "Just because you haven't got caught don't mean you can't." He looked as if his lecture was not yet finished, however he gave pause, distracted by the blank look that had come over Allen's face. "…Or were you just telling Tiki you wouldn't rob the bank?"

Face still blank, Allen slowly shook his head. "I won't get caught…"

Exasperation. "Allen," Carlos started gently, but Tiki could tell the patronizing tone irked the boy more than anything. "You can never know that for sure, and-"

"I doubt there're any real officials in this town to catch 'im anyway." Tiki pointed out, and Carlos grumbled is annoyance at being interrupted.

Tiki ignored said grumbling, instead turning towards the silent member of their group, who was staring in thoughtful concentration at Allen.

"…Hey, Brent?" Tiki prompted, causing Carlos and Allen to look at him as well as the one addressed. "You gone mute on us?"

Brent glance at Allen then back at Tiki before just outright turning towards the child once more. "Pick pocketing, huh?"

Allen nodded nervously, and Tiki wondered what Brent was thinking.

"I'm really good at it…" Allen offered, back to being worried about his prospects of keeping his new family. Brent nodded in acceptance of this fact (Tiki didn't doubt it, Allen hadn't been caught yet, and he was practically paying for his meals now. Almost.)

"So you must have a pretty quick hand, huh kid?" Tiki cocked his head to the side, neither he nor Carlos knew where this was going. Allen nodded slowly, obviously not following either.

"You ever play Poker before, Allen?"

- - - - - - - - -

God does not play dice with the universe; He plays an ineffable game of his own devising, which might be compared, from the perspective of any of the other players, to being involved in an obscure and complex version of poker in a pitch dark room, with blank cards, for infinite stakes, with a dealer who won't tell you the rules, and who smiles all the time.

-Terry Pratchett

**C**_hapter _**S**_even_: **U**_seless Girl Miranda_

The walk through town after exiting the train was quiet, not quite awkward, but…tense. Allen found it somewhat disconcerting that someone could put forth such a completely unfriendly atmosphere, and then look so innocent while they slept.

He would almost bet Kanda had been smiling.

"Oi, Moyashi!" Allen blinked. Kanda, who had at some point appeared directly in front of him, glared at him in return. "Stop daydreaming or I'll leave you behind." With that, he turned with a flourish of his coattail, and started walking down an obscure dirt road that Allen was sure to have walked right by, if Kanda hadn't called back his attention.

The thought that Kanda was being considerate made him frown.

He was supposed to despise Kanda, hate him, and all that he did, all that he stood for. He was supposed to hate all of the people in the order. They were the enemies of his Family, so… he should hate them, right?

But of all of the members of the Order, Kanda was by far the most frustrating. So, he _should_ have been the easiest to hate.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"MOYASHI!" Kanda growled from up ahead, and Allen realized he had yet to start moving. "Do you _want_ to get left behind?" He returned Kanda's death glare full force, and set a brisk pace towards his partner.

It was easier to dislike this guy when he was acting mean to disguise his kindness. "I was _thinking_." Allen snarled back as he caught up with the swordsman. "It's a good thing to do once in a while." Kanda scoffed and turned away.

"Whatever, Moyashi."

A glare was directed at the back of the swordsman's head, and he huffed. _Stupid Kanda…_ It was annoying. He couldn't hate the man, but he could dislike him to the point where throttling him was almost always one of the two options on his mind. He was half-inclined to leave him for whatever Akuma happened to be in the town they were heading towards (Because there was no way that there _wouldn't _be Akuma, since there was defiantly Innocence. He could already feel it from this far away.). But another part of him wanted to work with the damn swordsman on the Mission like a normal Exorcist would.

It was annoying.

"It's Allen." Allen muttered, rubbing his temples in an attempt to try and stop the growing headache that was coming.

Kanda didn't even bother looking back, instead walked a bit faster. "If you survive, Moyashi." He replied almost lazily.

Allen sent a sour look at his back, and sped up as well. "Could you at least stop ending every sentence you say to me with 'Moyashi', then?" When Kanda Hmmmed in a way that made it quite obvious that he wasn't even considering Allen's opinion, Allen added " I understand quite a bit of Japanese. I know what your saying…

A grunt responded to him.

Allen didn't even bother to complain of the silence that they lapsed into; walking down the road and towards a forest that Allen could only assume was their last optical to the rewinding town. Kanda was walking only slightly ahead of him, and a more childish part of himself debated on trying to speed up, so that he was leading, but he decided it not worth the effort.

Kanda, the sour annoying cold-hearted person he was… he was never worth the time. At least, that's what he told himself. Why would anyone willingly bother with such a completely unlikeable character like… like Kanda Yuu?!

At that point in time, a question sprung to mind.

"Why does Lavi like you?" He asked out of nowhere. "Is it just another person to annoy, or… is there some sort of… dare I say it, friendship?"

Kanda stopped walking.

Allen stopped as well, a slight smirk on his face as he leaned towards the silent Exorcist. "I mean, he calls you-"

"HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"

Both heads turned abruptly in the direction of the scream. Allen's glove was off in an instant, and Kanda had drawn his sword. The sounds of footsteps fast approaching them could be heard, soon accompanied by harsh breathing, and the crunch of trampled foliage. A large figure shot out of the trees and in their direction.

Kanda's eyes widened in recognition as Allen identified the man as a finder. At that moment, the large man seemed to spot them, and made his panicked way towards the two. An Akuma followed him out of the forest, cannons shooting wildly after him.

"P-please!" The man squealed, running to them, and hiding behind Kanda, though he was at least a foot taller that the swordsman. "Save me, Kanda-san!"

Allen took a moment to look distractedly over in their direction and wonder why this man seemed to know his partner. Kanda was using that same moment to look at the man, and sigh like an older sibling being forced to cover for their younger sibling's antics.

He shrugged off the finder's shaking form, and stepped forward, his finger running along the length of his sword as he did so. "Innocence, Activate." He said calmly, and in a quick flash, the Akuma was in half, and blood sprayed the Allen and the finder.

Kanda landed gracefully on the ground, his sword already sheathed as he turned to the two. His eyes passed right over the finder, and he gave Allen a withering look. "If all you can do is stand back and watch, I might as well be here alone."

Allen returned the look. "What's the point in two people attacking a level one? You would have complained either way." Kanda scoffed and crossed his arms. Allen raised a taunting eyebrow, his voice becoming something akin to amusement as he added, "You just like to complain, don't you?"

The black haired man bristled, and opened his mouth to retort, perhaps defend his… honor? Reputation? …something, when a Shadow fell over both of them. In unison, they looked up, and saw the finder, hands held together, as if in prayer, and tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you so much, I thought for sure I was going to die!" He hiccupped slightly, and made to tackle Kanda in gratitude. As his body approached, however, Kanda moved swiftly to the right, and the large man landed in a heap on the ground. "…That was cruel, Kanda-san…" He muttered into the dirt.

Allen looked at the man, then at Kanda, and then back at the Finder, who was now sitting up. He came up to Allen's chest. "…You know each other?" He asked, not exactly sure how to react to the situation.

The Finder blinked and turned towards Allen, as if just realizing that he was there. Kanda interrupted any conversations that may have started however, as he handed the Finder a cloth.

Allen and the finder stared at it.

"Get the blood off of you before it infects you!" Kanda growled, sounding slightly embarrassed, and more than a little annoyed. Allen snickered at the flustered swordsman.

"Ah, of course, Kanda-san, I'd forgotten…" The finder took the cloth quickly, and began to wipe the Akuma oil blood from himself. "…You were the Exorcists assigned to the town then?" He asked as he wiped off his face.

Allen didn't answer, he knew the question was not likely directed at him; instead he looked between the two again. The finder didn't look to be anything in particular, he was large, moronic (From what he could tell) and likely careless, if he got caught by an Akuma with no backup. He was fast, Allen supposed, but that still didn't seem enough to make Kanda civil towards him.

After the 'blood' incident, Linali had actually told him some horror stories, with occasional help from Lavi, who seemed intent on just… watching him during most of their time together. Most of the horror stories had, as Allen had guessed, been about Kanda. One of the more prominent was the one about the finder they had found just within the waterway, slashed to pieces and thrown overboard.

They had made it very clear that he did not like Finders. Or value their lives. Or think them worth his time, in fact. Unless of course it was a quick kill to get them permanently off his back.

Kanda grunted his affirmation in response to the large man's question.

"That's great, Kanda-san! Because, I am the Finder that was assigned to this place!" He sprung up, having wiped himself clean of the blood. "It brings back such memories, doesn't it?" Kanda folded his arms and didn't answer. The Finder continued without response, his face taking on a gentle smile as he spoke. "I still dream about it, you know? Jelly beans and steak, and a hand-knit black scarf blowing in the wind…" A sigh, and he looked down.

'_Jelly beans…?'_ Allen found himself thinking, though he found the last part strangely poetic.

"I remember what you said, Kanda-san. I understand that they were Akuma, they are… were our enemy, but… I wonder sometimes too, were Sophia-san and Angela-san able to continue on? Or.. Were they punished for… for being…"

He trailed off. Kanda looked caught between frustration and determination not to answer with something nasty. Allen decided to save him the trouble. He didn't like being exposed to 'considerate Kanda' more than need be. Anyway, this was more his sort of question.

"They moved on." Allen said, and the Finder turned to him, surprised. "You were talking about Akuma, right?"

He nodded slightly, staring at Allen with confusion in his eyes. Allen could almost see the gears turning.

"How do you know?" He asked, truly taking his attention off of Kanda for the first time since he had run to them screaming.

Allen swept his hair, which was dripping slightly with Akuma blood, away from his left eye to show the man his scar. "It's a curse I received for turning a precious person of mine into an Akuma." Kanda raised an eyebrow at this, and the finder cocked his head to the side questioningly. "With it, I can see the souls chained to the Akuma. As long as they were destroyed by Innocence, they will have gone on. At least," He said, rubbing the back of his head and giving a slightly nervous laugh, "that's what's happened whenever _I've_ ever seen an Akuma get destroyed. They usually say 'Thank you', as well."

Tears welled up in the Finders eyes, and he clasped his hands together. "Y-you really think so?" He asked, taking a step closer to the already awkward feeling exorcist. "T-that they were Happy?"

Allen gave the hopeful man a gentle smile, feeling like one of the more genuine ones he'd used in the past two or so years. "I'm positive."

The tears slid down his face, and he bowed his head in silent prayer. "T-thank you, uh-" He blinked foolishly, and looked back up at Allen. "…What's your name, Exorcist-san?"

Allen continued to smile as he let his bangs fall back into his face, blood smearing his cheek. "Allen Walker."

A large smile appeared on the man's face, and he straightened and held out his hand. "I'm the Finder that was stationed here, Gozu. It's nice to meet you, Allen-san. Thank you." Allen shook his hand politely, finding himself very much liking the man, despite his definite childish, and a bit idiotic moments. He nodded in a friendly manor, and a drop of blood fell from his hair. He blinked, and examined a small bit of it. His usually white hair seemed to have been dyed a brownish red, not unlike his original hair color. Gozu stared at the dripping locks as well, and gave a start. "Y-you should wipe the blood off a well!" He stammered, handing him the already soaked cloth he had used.

Allen stared at it for a long moment, deciding it would be by far more pleasant to wash it off when they got to town. He put his hands in front of him, as if creating an invisible wall between he and the bloody cloth, which was dripping almost as much as his hair and himself. "…That's alright. I can wash up later, it's not-" The finder shook his head fervently, and pushed foreword.

"It could infect you! It needs to be gotten rid of immediately." He persisted, but Allen continued to shake his head.

"I'm a parasitic type, the Innocence within me will purify any poison that enters my body." He neglected to mention that the poison just plain wasn't effective against Noah.

Gozu blinked in surprise. "…Is that so?" He turned towards Kanda, who was standing with obvious annoyance on his face, his arms crossed over his chest, and a foot tapping impatiently into the dirt road. "Is Kanda-san a 'parasitic type'?" He asked curiously.

Kanda looked affronted.

"You've seen my weapon!" He squawked, and Allen almost started snickering at the tone.

Gozu cocked his head to the side in confusion. "But… the virus doesn't effect you, either. That means that…"

"It has nothing to do with the Innocence, I'm just immune." He grumbled, and Allen leaned forward slightly in interest. "What makes you so special, Baka-nda?" He asked, and The Exorcist's head snapped around so quickly, Allen witnessed his hair snap like a whip and sent Gozu flying backwards.

"WHAT did you just call me?" He demanded, drawing his sword as he spoke. Allen smirked.

"Trying to avoid the Question? Fine. Let's get going." Allen walked past the pissed swordsman, and the finder that was slowly coming to a wobbly stand, and headed into the forest. "We need to finish this as soon as possible, right?"

Kanda growled in annoyance, and stalked after him. "Whatever." He grumbled, and sheathed his sword once more.

"Wait for me, I have your information!"

- - - - - - - - -

Kanda glared at the white haired Exorcist's back as the group of three trumped through the forest, and towards their goal. That stupid Moyashi had no right to disrespect his family name like that. Neither did he have a right to use his native language in such a way.

Gozu was chattering happily about how 'it was impossible to get in, but he thought maybe an Exorcist could, since they were apostles of God.'

The combination of those two was going to drive him insane before the end of the mission. The Moyashi was, if nothing else annoying. He had waited until he could use it to comfort someone who was doing just fine without closure, to reveal that he had such a useful ability as that cursed eye.

Kanda frowned. If that eye was cursed, he was likely to need to stay away from it. Who knew what a curse could do, if exposed directly to another. He wouldn't risk it.

But Moyashi wasn't his only problem. Gozu was going to be around during this mission as well, and Kanda knew already, that he had not yet repaid his debt to the extremely tall man. If it wasn't for him…

"I did as best as I could of course, but most of my information is about the outside effects and surroundings though, because I'm not able to get in. But! You guys can help, and I'll…." Kanda zoned the babbling out, and continued to stare at the path ahead, concentrating on sensing any killing intent from nearby.

There was none.

It seemed that that Akuma was the only one in the area. A scout, perhaps? To investigate the possibility of Innocence, before sending in more powerful Akuma to destroy it. He didn't know how the tactics of the other side worked, and really he didn't care, as long as he was able to destroy any and all Akuma that got in his way.

The off-handed mention of his name brought his attention back to the conversation.

"So, Kanda must really think a lot of you. I heard that he despised most Finders." The Moyashi was saying. Kanda twitched.

"Eh!" Gozu responded, blushing slightly. "N-no! It's not anything like that, he… he has saved me in the past, so…" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "… He has told me more than once that he did not expect anything of me, as an asset during that time, but… I'm a Finder; shouldn't I be able to…?"

He was quiet again, trying and failing to find the words to say 'do something'.

"I've said this before too;" Kanda said from behind them, causing both of them to jump. "You aren't cut out to _be_ a finder. Quit." Moyashi sent him a glare, which he ignored, and Gozu looked down sadly.

"…I just… I don't know what I would do, otherwise, this is all I've…." The look on Kanda's face clearly read 'Do you think I care?' and he drooped.

A gloved hand reached up, and was placed on the depressed man's shoulder. "It's ok, Mr. Gozu. I think you're an excellent Finder." Two big watery green eyes looked at the white haired boy, and Kanda huffed in annoyance.

"You're just saying that, aren't you, Allen-san." He said, though his eyes shone with hope.

Moyashi smiled kindly in return. "The way you showed compassion for the Akuma, without even seeing their souls…" He muttered, before looking at Gozu with the utmost sincerity. "you _care_ about the Akuma." He told him, and Gozu nodded vigorously in response. "The order needs more people like that working for them," Allen said. "Or this world will never be saved."

The words in themselves didn't seem much, but the way the Moyashi had said them made an involuntary shiver go up his spine.

The message he was sending to them was cryptic.

It was another thing Kanda put on his list of 'strange things about Allen Walker'.

He leaned closer, obviously meaning for Kanda not to be able to hear the next part. "Plus, as I've said, Kanda doesn't like Finders. I think that's the only way he can tell you that he likes you." A look of outrage began to from on Kanda's face, but Gozu, trying his best to hide his obvious happiness at the idea, pointed into the distance, to a break in the trees.

"The town's just ahead! Let's go!" And he began to run, and top speeds towards the rewinding town, and their mission. Leaving both Allen and Kanda in the dust.

"…He changes moods rather quickly…"

Kanda scoffed, and began running after the excitable Finder. Did the idea of Kanda not hating him make him _that_ happy?

When Moyashi caught up., about a minute after Kanda had arrived at the gate, he was panting heavily.

"_Why_ are you two so fast!?" He demanded. Kanda smirked at him and didn't answer. Gozu however apologized profusely and said something about Football.

"Stop talking about pointless things." Kanda ordered, and turned to what seemed to be a barrier surrounding the outer walls of their destination. "We have a mission."

Allen muttered something like 'hypocrite', from behind him, and Gozu launched into an explanation for the second time, likely for Kanda's own benefit, on the subject of their mission.

"Because of what we suspect to be Innocence, this town has lapsed into a state of repetition. While usually we would enter to try and find some sort of clue as the where the Innocence is located, we don't have that ability. It seems that the Time-warp has created a sort of barrier around the whole of the town, and won't Allow Finders entry." He paused for breath. " We were hoping that you, as Exorcists would have some sort of incite into the Innocence, and have a way for us to enter the town" He fell silent, Kanda found himself wondering where Gozu had learned to sound so professional. "…You do, don't you?"

"…Each Innocence is different, I don't think anyone but this one's compatible person would be able to..." Moyashi looked worriedly at the archway into the town. The streets were deserted, and a strange buzz seemed to linger at the edges of the stone. "…know anything." He finished, and Kanda snorted at the newbie's stupidity.

"You just walk in. We'll do the investigation ourselves." Moyashi opened his mouth in an obvious attempt to argue this statement, so to demonstrate just how right he was, and just how wrong Moyashi was going to be when he started flapping his mouth, Kanda turned abruptly away from the two, and marched right through the arch and into town.

The street wasn't empty anymore.

Hoards of people, most with lightly colored hair and itchy looking cloths were hurrying along in the streets, performing their daily activities as if they hadn't just appeared out of nowhere. In fact, it was raining now too. He looked around himself, and found that he was defiantly still in the town. A smirk crept onto his face. Ha. He had been right. Glancing around once more for any suspicious behavior, he walked into the bustling crown to start gathering information.

The Moyashi would find him somehow if he managed to do anything useful.

An hour later, he was getting slightly impatient. Information gathering had always seemed troublesome and unnecessary, so he hadn't even bothered with training or anything for it. Finders had to do _something_ after all. He shouldn't need to do it. But he had to, and he had even said it himself. He had walked through the barrier, he had to do it.

But he had no information.

What was he supposed to ask? 'Have you seen an item of unnamable origins, with no specific shape that caused you to start repeating this day over and over again, which you really can't remember anyway, that was sent to this world by God and washed away by the great flood?' Yes, because someone would defiantly be able to answer that one.

It wasn't like he was doing anything _wrong_ it was just.. more difficult than he would have hoped. And Moyashi wasn't around either.

…

He supposed that one was his fault.

"AAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He turned his head abruptly at the sound of the shriek.

It was coming from an alleyway to his right, shrill and never-ending. Kanda darted into the side street, Mugen whipping out of its sheath as he went.

A Woman was being pinned against the wall, tears streaming down her pale emaciated face, her lips were trembling violently, having finally lost breath and stopped screaming. Said woman was being held there by what looked like a large grotesque wind-up toy.

An Akuma.

"Innocence, Activate."

- - - - - - - - -

Today was no longer 'today'.

Because 'toady' was supposed to end with a quick splash of dirty water and then bed. Wasn't today 'today' again?

Had she finally escaped from 'today'?

- - - - - - - - -

There was something soft and comfortable beneath her. It was moving up and down, up and down, over and over but only slightly. Like a whispered breeze, or a body breathing. Something silky and long tickled her nose as she breathed in, and she felt her body shift slightly as she breathed out.

It was almost as if someone were carrying her.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, trying to remember what had happened last, through the sleepy haze and comfort of her warm pillow.

She had been… repeating 'today', hadn't she? The mundane repetition of the worst day of her life, having finished with most of 'events' for the day, she had been wandering down the street to go home, waiting for the carriage to pass and splash her with the dirty water they had acquired from that 'today's rain.

It didn't feel wet, oddly enough. Perhaps she had found some sort of shelter? But… where was she, if she was not in 'today'? Was it finally tomorrow? But… If tomorrow was so nice, why had 'today' had to last so long?

She yawned slightly, and fluttered her eyes open. Black hair was the first thing she saw. It must have been what tickled her nose, she thought. It made her wonder why there was black hair, though. Maybe it was hers?

No… Hers wasn't nearly that long or nice. It smelled nice, too… Eyelid obstructed her view as they fluttered shut once again.

"Don't fall asleep."

The voice, strong and commanding but most of all, completely unexpected, caused her body to jerk violently and squeak loudly. She looked frantically around her to figure out where the voice had come from, but saw no one to her right nor her left.

A sigh.

She blinked owlishly before something clicked somewhere near the back of her mind and she shrieked. She was being kidnapped!

She needed help! Help! Somebody, please help her!

"Shut up, or I'll drop you!" Her mouth snapped shut with a semi-audible 'click'. Another annoyed noise, followed by a bout of awkward silence before, "…Can you walk?"

She didn't answer, her mind was racing. She remembered. A scary monster had interrupted her 'today', and attacked her in an alley. Then, just as she was sure she would die, and her miserable life would be put to an end with one quick painful squeeze, a man had saved her.

Or… at the time, she thought it had been her savior. He had destroyed the monster within a few moments, and even gave her room to run away. She had been so sure, at the time that 'today' had finally gone away.

But…

'Today' became the least of her worries, as the moment she tried to run, a sword had been placed at her throat. As a voice, which was distorted by panic in her mind, demanded to know why the 'Akuma' was attacking her, her world had slipped into black.

A violent shake from the man (presumably the same one who had save/attacked her) brought her back down to earth.

"Can. You. Walk?" The voice demanded, and she nodded vigorously. Anything to get away from this dangerous man who had saved her useless life. Another sound of annoyance, before the man, who she noted, didn't seem to have actually done anything to her while she had been unconscious, instructed her to put her feet on the ground then, because he was tired of carrying her.

She did so slightly awkwardly, having realized that this man had apparently been carrying her piggyback style through town.

"W-why did… did you…" She tried, her mouth not obeying her commands as she tried her very hardest to sound like she didn't want to die at that time. Because… she didn't. She still had something to live for, even if it was just one small thing, she would still…

"T-thank you." She finally managed. It wasn't what she had meant to say, exactly, but… The man, who had long black hair tied up in a high pony tail, turn to look at her, his (pretty) face impassive, though she got the distinct impression he was irritated with her words.

He was younger than her, but not by too much, and he had a distinctly Asian look about him. The hair that was too short to tie back hung loosely, just barely obstructing her view of his eyes. They looked black. Some hair that she guessed had escaped from his tie rested on his shoulders, and his previously impassive features had contorted into a small frown.

She clutched her hands to her chest nervously, and shifted from one foot to the other, not sure what to do next. Her eyes couldn't seem to leave his face. He cocked his head to the side slightly, staring at her as if he wasn't sure what to do next either.

"…Why was that Akuma after you?" He asked after a pregnant pause. She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

A third time.

"…What's an 'Akuma'?" She asked awkwardly. For some reason, standing here in a place she didn't recognize, she noted, it felt as if today _had_ finally stopped being 'today'.

Crickets chirped in the background as the man sighed, and rubbed his forehead in a frustrated manner with his hand. "…That thing that attacked you. It was an Akuma." He grumbled, as if having to explain wasted valuable time he could be using on something of importance.

She wondered what this man did that was so important. "…I don't know…" She muttered. A small bubble of jealousy was growing slowly within her. She wished she could do something worthwhile… that made her frustrated when she had to waste time on the little details. That would mean it was a really important job. Someone would need her. Someone would be saying 'thank you' to _her_ after she…

"You don't know?!" He growled, causing her to squeak, and jump back in fear and alarm. The action made him twitch, but the hostility that had appeared in his face as he yelled melted away as he sighed in complete annoyance, and ran a black-gloved hand through some of his loose hair.

"Alright, look. We'll start from the beginning. The creature that attacked you was called an Akuma. It is a monster made from the souls of the dead to follow a man called the Earl, and do his bidding. The Earl is after a substance called Innocence, which is somewhere in this town." He looked at her. "Are you following?" She nodded hastily and waited for him to continue, biting her lip in slight confusion. "Right. My job is to destroy the Akuma, and make sure that neither the Earl nor the Akuma get their hands on the Innocence."

"A-and what do I have to do with… with all of this?" She was so scared. She wanted to run. But… this man before her, with his pretty face and grumpy attitude gave her the impression that if she tried to run,. She would find a sword to her throat again before she had a chance to start screaming.

She almost wished that today had been just another 'today'…

"You," Kanda replied, breaking her from her thoughts once again, "attracted the Akuma's attention." He frowned at her and narrowed his obsidian eyes. "What makes you so special, huh?"

Miranda looked down in despair. What made her special? Ha. She wasn't special in the least. She was… she was the most miserable excuse for a human that she herself had ever seen. The fact that she was clinging to such a far-off, far-fetched, faint hope like becoming someone who could be thanked, was… it was laughable.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and looked away. She didn't want this strong important person who was protecting people, who had saved her life, to see her so pitiful, so like herself… she wanted to… to help, but...

"I… I'm not special. I'm just… I'm just me." She swallowed a sob, her sudden breakdown not understood to even herself, and started walking. "Useless, clueless, dark and undependable."

She sniffed loudly and bit her lip, forcing her shaking legs to walk. It wasn't like she could be any help, anyway. "I'm sorry to take up your time, I'll… I'll be going now."

Her head was pounding with one of those headaches you get when you really really need to cry, but you haven't yet, and the tears were flowing freely down her face as she continued walking. The sound of brisk footsteps following reached her ears for a moment, and she picked up speed.

She didn't want to deal with this any more.

She wanted to go home.

She wanted today's 'today' to end, and for everything to go back to normal.

She… she wanted…

"Wipe your face." She let out an involuntary squeak, stared at the cloth in front of her face. And she stared at it. "Is _everyone_ going to question my motives when I hand them a handkerchief?!" He growled, and Miranda snatched it and wiped the salty water from her stinging cheeks.

She sniffed again.

The man sighed deeply. "My name is Kanda Yuu. You may address me as Kanda, alright?" She turned to look at him. He was staring at her, frowning slightly. It was not a frown of annoyance however, or even one of anger. He seemed tired, more than anything else. "You are not useless, no one has no use in life, or they wouldn't be able to move. You are not clueless, or you wouldn't think you were. Being dark means nothing, and everyone is undependable in some respect, got it?" Miranda stared at him.

Very slowly, she nodded, her neck feeling as if this action was one of the more difficult ones it had ever managed in its lifetime.

Kanda smirked.

"Now, stop running away, stop cowering, stop moping, and tell me all you can remember about the first, the original 'today'." His words were spoken softer than he did previously, but there was still an edge to them. He must have realized this, because a moment later, he added a much more gentle, "Can you do that for me?"

She wondered why he was making such an effort to be nice to her. He didn't seem the type, and she really didn't deserve the effort he was putting in. But still she once again nodded, just as slowly as the last time, and gulped. Kanda started walking as she opened her mouth, and she set into action to stay beside him.

"It… it started out really normal, I woke up a little before 8 AM, changed and was about to go about my daily business, when the couple next door started arguing. I went out the door, and made my way down the stairs, where a group of children were waiting to bully me." Kanda raised an eyebrow. Miranda couldn't help the small smile and quiet laugh that escaped her. "They… they do that every morning." She explained, to which Kanda gave her another odd look.

As she continued with her morning, which was in some ways very eventful, and in other ways completely mundane, she found, for some reason as if she were feeling better. Though they were only wandering, she could tell they were approaching her apartment, and even as her latest big, terrible mistake that had cost her her job was coming up in her explanation. Her 100th failure. But even so, she felt light.

She was enjoying recounting her day for this scary, dangerous, oddly kind person.

She almost wished that today had been just another 'today'…

But then… She didn't. Not _really_. If 'today' was going to end, ending it with a person that was showing her kindness when it was obviously such a luxury for him to show, was a really nice way.

Perhaps this would truly be her last 'today'?

As she took a small breath between sentences, the sound off faint chiming reached her ears. "Oh, what time is-"

Her words were cut off abruptly by the sudden blackness that closed down upon her.

- - - - - - - - -

Allen had raced right after Kanda after he went in, completely recklessly and very stupidly, it could be added. The white haired boy looked around in a mild panic through the crowds and rain for the raven-haired swordsmen. People parted as he ran by and he thought he heard someone screech, but he ignored it.

Where the Hell was that idiot?!

Mist hung just above the sidewalk as drops of water fell one after another to the ground.

He was sopping wet, but he didn't care. He got this bad feeling, and for a moment, he felt like maybe he could just be what he was being. Right now, he was an Exorcist, and his partner had just gone missing.  
Water dripped off of him, looking like a dirty red-ish color compared to the clear rapids around him. He still took no notice as he continued to race through the city, admittedly moving too fast to really spot Kanda, but feeling like he shouldn't move any slower.

He could feel this strange electricity around him, dancing over his skin, but doing nothing more than shocking it. Little twinges as the rain dropped onto his already sopping wet form.  
Allen skidded to a halt as a figure appeared in front of him. It was bulky and wearing an officer's uniform.

"Stop right there young lad, you're commin' with me!" He snarled gruffly, and grabbed Allen by the arm violently. He gasped softly at the pain it caused his right arm, but didn't actually fight the man.

"W-what?!" He found himself saying feeling distinctly water logged as the officer dragged him towards what he assumed was the towns police station by his already throbbing arm. What kind of grip did this guy _have_?!

"Don' you 'What' me!" The man warned him. "The blood all over ya will nullify any pleas for innocence ya may think ya have!"

Allen stared at him. "…Blood?"

The realization that he had yet to wash off the Akuma oil blood hit him violently at that moment. No wonder people were staying away from him. He looked like he'd just gotten through mercilessly torturing some innocent sap before leaving them in the gutter.

He supposed the speed he had been running at didn't help either. Rushing away from a 'crime scene' covered in blood.

Hopefully they wouldn't find any _real_ dead people around, or he may actually be in trouble. Maybe if they found nothing, he'd be let go with no explanation for the blood he was found covered in.

He could hope, right?

**_Don't bother waiting… Kill him now… Kill… Kill… Kill…_**

Allen jerked wildly as the officer stopped within the station. NO!

Not right now…. He didn't want to deal with it right now… Please, just let it go away…

The officer blinked in surprise as his grip was forced off and the boy collapsed to his knees clutching violently at his bloody hair. He let out a sharp cry of pain and doubled over, muttering something inaudible under his breath.

He backed away slowly, a sinking feeling growing within him as he called for some help. "We've got an unhinged one here!" He called, and less than a minute passed before a man with a white coat rushed over with a large needle in his grip.

By this time, Allen felt as if his head was splitting open from the sheer pain of fighting back against this intrusion. He didn't _want_ to kill! He didn't want to-

Something sharp pierced into his neck, and before he could even react, the feeling of a tranquilizer fogged his senses, and he slumped into a deep, calm, quiet sleep.

And the voice was silent once more.

- - - - - - - -

As the chime of midnight rang through the city, Kanda felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on end.

Something wasn't right.

"Oh," the women said, pausing from her story to look over at him. "What time is-" She cut herself off. Kanda frowned, feeling a shift in the air he didn't like. The woman was moving again, in a stiff robotic manner towards one of the nearby buildings, her shoulders rigid and her eyes blank.

"What the hell?!" He started after her, putting a hand on her shoulder to attempt to slow her down. It was no use however, the women simply continued walking, pushing open the door of an apartment complex and marching up the stares like a women possessed. He would have followed after her, grabbing her and tried to force her regain her senses, however something caught his eye as he began once again to move forward.

A white clock face had materialized eerily out of the wall.

Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick

And as he turned to look, more began to appear, sinking out of the walls, the floor, in corners and on the ceiling, all of different shapes and sizes, ticking softly in the deathly silent night. As a safety precaution, his hand rested tensely atop Mugen, ready for any sign that this was an Akuma's doing.

He'd go find the women in a moment.

Completely still, he listened for a disturbance, for a feeling of danger -of bloodlust- and let his surroundings wash over him.

Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick

The sounds of the nearby clock faces seemed to join together as one, almost deafening in the silence surrounding it. But there was something else. Something farther off, quieter. It was deeper, more powerful. Swinging back and forth, back and forth, like a pendulum-

"Kanda!" The sudden call of his named startled him more than he wanted to admit in the world of ticking and silence he had found himself in, and before he really registered that it was, in fact Moyashi that had called out to him, he was already slamming the fifteen-year-old against a clock-covered wall, his innocence at the pale exorcist's throat.

Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick

"Where have you been, Moyashi?" He demanded, subtly covering for his moment of panic. Allen blinked at him, face showing nothing less than pure shock, before he glared.

"Get off of me."

Their glares met halfway, and seemed to clash. Sparks flew, fire burned around them as Kanda felt his annoyance grow for no reason. He wanted to hurt this guy so badly right now…

Tick-tick-ti-

Allen and Kanda both paused, animosity gone for the moment as their surroundings seemed to freeze, every clock face in the room still and silent. A tense moment followed in which Kanda drew away from Allen, looking suspiciously around him, whist Allen glanced at the clock faces behind him, and stepped from the wall nervously.

As suddenly as they had stopped, The faces tore themselves from the walls, and rushed violently up the stairs at high speeds, their faces reflecting people and places instead of the numbers and hands they had held moments before.

Kanda whipped his head around, taking not even a moment to decide he needed to follow.

At the top of the stairs he noted the Moyashi was following as well.

- - - - - - - - -

Alright! SOOOOOOOOO sorry on how long this took. But... it's done now? Yes, yes it is.

Sort of.

This chapter ended up having a lot less than I'd planned in it, actually. I mean, Allen hasn't even met Miranda! -dies- But that will be covered in the next full-length chapter in the present, so it doesn't wack too many things up.

By the way, people who care. I've decided (as a continuation of the last chapter's authors comments) that I will defiantly try to put some Kanda/Allen or Yullen or whatever you want to call it IN THE SEQUEL. So, for those who are against Yaoi, or such but still enjoy this story, THIS story won't have any.

Just beware that the sequel will. Most defiantly.

Thank you for your time! I'm out.

Next chapter:

_The room was completely silent as he looked over his hand. Not much. He knew they were cheating (these people didn't even seem to show mercy on a child they were playing for fun) but despite that, he couldn't seem to catch them at it. He just knew._

_Or else Tiki wouldn't be grinning like that...or raising._


End file.
